El Mundo SubReal
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Una Televisora reúne al azar un grupo de personas normales, para un nuevo programa de TV que se supone muestra la vida real. Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente), por cierta intervención divina los elegidos para participar son todo menos normales.
1. Donde Están Los Chicos

El equipo creativo de Nippon Broadcasting Network, una compañía de televisión de cable que era conocida por traer nuevas ideas a Japón estaba trabajando duro, intentando proponer una idea para algo que llenara varios espacios vacío para el próximo verano. Era parte de su ambicioso empujón para conseguir más audiencia. 

Ellos necesitaban algo bueno. 

Algo barato de producir. 

Algo nuevo... 

"Ellos tienen este raro show de dibujos animados en Gran Bretaña" Una persona dijo, "Se llama Robert ½." 

"Suena interesante", Dijo el director del programación. 

"Bueno, va así. ¿Hay este chico, Robert Smith, correcto? Él se aventura a alguna parte y cae en una poza maldita". 

"Sigue..." 

"Así, de cualquier modo, la maldición es así: Siempre que él se moja, se vuelve mujer." 

El cuarto estaba en silencio. 

"Y eso no es todo. Su padre se convierte en un panda y él está comprometido a esta chica llamada Anna que siempre lo golpea. Ella tiene estas dos hermanas, Nikki, una manipuladora, y Katherine, una chica realmente maternal. Él tiene un viejo rival de nombre Richard que también está enamorado de Anna y hay esta el hijo del rico local, Thomas King, un campeón de esgrima que también está tratando de ganar el corazón de Anna-" 

"No quiero ser rudo, pero yo pienso que algo así jamás funcionaria aquí en Japón." 

"¡Vamos, nosotros solo tenemos que cambiar los nombres un poco y hacer un buen doblaje, y bingo!". 

El cuarto estaba en silencio. 

"No" Dijeron los directores. 

Ellos meditaron un poco más... 

"¡Hey, yo justo recordé algo!" Uno de ellos dijo, "Hay este show Americano que es muy popular, y también barato de hacer!" 

"Sigue" Dijo el director de programación. 

"Bien, ellos escogen un manojo de personas ordinarias al azar, los ponen en una casa, filman su vida, y lo ponen al aire." 

El cuarto estaba en silencio. 

"Esto" Dijo el director, mientras daba ligeros golpes a su cabeza con un lápiz, "¿Realmente funciono en América?" 

"¡Sí! ¡Y eso no es todo: Las personas que viven en la casa no reciben paga!" 

"Tienes que estar bromeando." 

"Bueno, la estación todavía tiene que pagar por la casa y utilidades..." 

"¿Y cuál es el nombre de este show?" 

"El Mundo Real." 

"¿El Mundo Real?" 

"Bueno, verán, se supone que muestra un '**real**' día a día en la vida de las personas jóvenes, por eso el título." 

"Hm... ¿Así que nosotros nos hacemos de un par de personas normales y empezamos a filmar como ellos viven y respiran?" 

"Sip." 

"Parece una granja de hormigas." 

El director pensó sobre eso. 

El director financiero habló. "Comparado con lo que algunas prima-donnas quieren cobrar hoy en día, el costo de producción de este show seria baratísimo." 

"Saben", un analista estadístico dijo, "La demografía para ese particular tipo de programas se apoya hacia las personas de 14-30, y el show atrae esa audiencia exactamente como en América. Es un oportunidad perfecta." 

Había silencio. 

El director de programación aclaró su garganta. 

"Hm... ¿'**El Mundo Real**', eh?... pienso que me gusta la idea."

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 1  
_Donde Están Los Chicos_**

* * *

Kyosuke Kasuga caminó lentamente de regreso a su apartamento. Había sido un pésimo día. Era el tipo de día que realmente le hacia odiarse a si mismo. 

_Iba bien_ él pensó para si mismo, Finalmente consigues una cita con Ayukawa y tú olvida que también saldrías fuera con Hikaru. Él terminó irresponsablemente con ambos, y Madoka estaba definitivamente furiosa cuándo él accidentalmente dijo "Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Hikaru?" 

_Dios, eso fue estúpido._

Él se detuvo y golpeó su cabeza contra un poste de luz. 

_Idiota idiota idiota._

_Me gusta Madoka... Hikaru era una chica agradable... ¡Argh!_

Él puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. 

"¡Necesito un descanso de todo esto!" 

- # -

"Hey, Kyosuke, carta para ti". 

"¿Para mí? " Kyosuke tomó el sobre de su padre y se sentó en el sillón. Era de alguna estación de televisión en Tokio, NBN. Una red bastante grande, de hecho... 

Kurumi apareció detrás de él. "¿Hey? ¿Qué es eso?" 

"Es una-" 

"¡Hey! ¡Es de la NBN!" Ella usó su poder para romper el sobre y desplegar la carta. 

"¡Kurumi! ¡No uses tus poderes! ¡Nuestras ventanas están abiertas!" Kyosuke gritó. 

"¡Hey! ¡Ellos están invitándote a estar en un show!" 

"¿Qué?" Manami entro en la conversación, apareciendo de ninguna parte, "¡Hey, esto es genial!" 

Kyosuke pensó sobre esto. _¿Yo? ¿En la televisión?_ Él tomo la carta lejos de Kurumi (_Bueno, realmente le dejo en medio del aire, delante de la cara de Kurumi_) y la leyó. _Hm... hospedaje gratis, un par de meses, un bono adicional, agua/electricidad/renta también pagada_ . 

"No lo sé, que si alguien me descubre, bueno, ustedes saben..." 

Entonces su papá se metió en la conversación. "Bueno, hijo, prosigue y ten unas buenas vacaciones. Yo pienso que mereces un descanso. Simplemente se cuidadoso, ¿De acuerdo?" 

"Pero ¿Qué sobre el dinero, Papá?". 

"Yo tengo un amigo en ese lugar. Él puede conseguirte un trabajo de verano". 

Él pensó sobre eso un poco más. 

"¡Vamos! ¡Será genial tener un hermano en la TV!" Dijo Kurumi. 

_Hm..._

El teléfono sonó. "Hey, Kyosuke, es Madoka", Dijo Kurumi. 

Él pensó más... 

"Espera" Dijo Kurumi, "Hay alguien más que está llamando." Ella cambió la línea. "Hey, Kyosuke, Hikaru está en la otra línea." 

_Uh oh..._

"¡Voy a ir!" 

_Esto no es huir_ Él se dijo, _Esto es algo de tiempo para mi mismo, para pensar sobre donde esta yendo la senda de mi vida ahora, para tener un poco de diversión, y tal vez incluso madurar un poco._

Él pensó sobre eso un poco más. 

_De acuerdo, tal vez si estoy huyendo._

- # -

Él miro la carta. 

_¿Hospedaje gratis con las utilidades pagadas?._

Efectivamente él tenía mucho dinero, una de las cosas que sus padres muertos le había dejado, pero esas facturas del agua y electricidad era un poco dolorosas para la cartera. Después de todo, él era todavía joven, un estudiante universitario, y él quiso que el dinero durara tanto como sea posible. 

Claro, él tendría que asegurarse de que nadie descubriera sobre su '**otra**' vida. Considerando que allí iba a haber cámaras montadas en toda la casa (_Por todas partes excepto los baños y las alcobas_) sería un desafío, pero él sentía que había enfrentado desafíos más grandes en el pasado. 

¿Ciertamente, esto no sería demasiado difícil, o sí?. 

- # -

Ataru corría por la calle. Él tenía la carta a salvo en su bolsillo y su equipaje (_una mochila_) listo para ir. 

Las cosas estaban poniéndose malas aquí, muy malas. 

Él no había podido conseguir alguna chica en un mes. No siquiera un abrazo barato. Esto estaba matándolo. 

Y así, cuando esta oportunidad de oro se presentó, él la tomo sin pensar. 

"¡Nenas! ¡Y mi propia casa para jejeje entretenerlas! ¡Sí! ¡Y lo mejor de todo, ninguna interferencia de Lum! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!" 

- # -

Kyosuke llegó al lugar después de un largo viaje en tren. 

Y él fue impresionado cuando llegó. 

Él estaba en la puerta de una enorme casa de dos pisos. Muy tradicional pero aun muy espaciosa, parecía. _Esto fue_ , él empezó a pensar, _Una buena idea_ . 

Él toco. 

Un hombre joven, quizá lo bastante mayor para ser un estudiante universitario, un poco alto, con una cara algo afilada, en una camisa negra y pantalones verdes, a prisa salió fuera de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. 

"Discúlpeme" Él dijo, y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Un bastante evidente joven con una video camera abrió la puerta. "¿Usted es uno de los tipos que supongo vivirán aquí?" 

"Er, sí. Kyosuke Kasuga." 

El hombre verificó un pedazo de papel. "Kasuga... Kasuga... oh, sí. Entre por favor. Usted es el segundo en llegar. Prosiga y escoja un cuarto." 

"Hey, ¿Quién era ese tipo?" 

"¿El que corrió a prisa fuera de la puerta?" 

"Sí." 

"Um... veamos... él se llama Darien Chiba, y nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre él en absoluto."

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cámara enfoca a Kyosuke que esta sentado en una cama en un cuarto vacío. 

**KYOSUKE:** Hola, um... Yo soy Kyosuke Kasuga. Soy de un pequeño pueblo fuera de Tokyo. Er... bueno... tengo dos hermanas, y a mi papá también. Mi madre falleció hace mucho tiempo. De cualquier modo, estoy aquí para hacer algo un poco diferente de lo usual durante el verano, supongo. Oh sí... ¿Puedo decir hola a unas personas? ¿En serio? Gracias. ¡Hola Kurumi, Manami! ¡Hola papá!. 

(_Sonido de alguien tocando_) 

**KYOSUKE:** Hey, pienso que uno de los otros está aquí. 

(_Él sale de la vista de la cámara_)

* * *

Kyosuke abrió la puerta. Un tipo flaco con el pelo castaño estaba echando una mirada alrededor nervioso, como si se asegurara de que nadie lo siguiera. 

"Hey", Él dijo, "¿Este es el lugar para esa cosa de la TV?". 

"¿Cosa?" 

El tipo de la cámara se unió a la conversación. "Sí, éste es. ¿Quién es usted?". 

"Ataru Moroboshi, gusto en conocerlos." 

"Adelante, entre..."

* * *

(_La cámara móvil siguió a Ataru dentro de la casa, en la sala..._) 

**ATARU:** ¿Así que yo solo voy y escojo un cuarto?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, supongo que si. 

(_Ataru va arriba, entra inmediatamente al cuarto de la izquierda_) 

**ATARU:** Hm... lindo cuarto, ventana grande, acceso al tejado... 

(_Ataru abre la ventana y sube por ella_) 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, ¿Qué estas haciendo?. 

**ATARU:** Probando la ruta de escape. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Ruta de escape?. 

**ATARU:** Yup, yo necesito una ruta de escape. ¿No lo hacen todos?.

* * *

Ataru y Kyosuke se dirigen hacia el piso inferior. Kyosuke fue a la sala mientras Ataru atacó el refrigerador. 

"¡Hey! ¡Esta cosa esta bien surtida! Genial." Ataru sonrió cuando él sacó un refresco. "¿Tú quieres algo?" 

"¿Ellos pusieron Cok?" 

Ataru entró en la sala con una botella de refresco y una lata de Cok. "Aquí van. Heeeey, buenos sillones. ¡Grande, y también bien acojinados!" Él se dejo caer sobre el otro sillón. Ellos eran definitivamente grandes, cada uno, podia probablemente sostener a cuatro personas. Estaban colocados en una forma de "V" y enfrente de una televisión de pantalla gigante. "Pienso que me va a gustar aquí." 

El tipo de la cámara entró al cuarto. "¿Me permites un minuto?". 

"¿Yo?" Ataru pregunto...

* * *

(_La cámara enfoca a Ataru paseando y sosteniendo una botella de refresco. Él está definitivamente en un humor relajado._) 

**ATARU:** De cualquier modo, para todos las personas allí afuera, yo soy Ataru Moroboshi. Ustedes podría recordarme como el chico que **ejém** salvo a la tierra de esos asquerosos invasores extraterrestres. ¿Y ustedes sabe lo que consigo como premio? ¡NADA!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Ese eras tú?. 

**ATARU:** (_Asiendo una mueca_) Sip. De cualquier modo, espero conocer bellas mujeres de este hermoso pueblo y...

* * *

**_knockknockknock_**

"Yo abriré." 

Kyosuke se levantó y abrió la puerta. 

"¡Ayukawa! Um, que sorpresa..." 

"Oí hablar de que te quedarías aquí durante el verano y... yo solo vine a ver si necesitabas algo de ayuda para instalarte..." 

Kyosuke sonrió. "¡Ah... pasa!" Entonces él tuvo una idea. "Hey, ¿Traes contigo tu saxofón? Hay un tipo aquí filmando..." 

- # -

Ranma sentado en el dojo, pensando. 

Él miro la carta que había recibido. Él fue invitado a quedarse en algún apartamento durante un par de meses, y también le pagarían por ello. Era una oferta tentadora. 

Su padre estaba de acuerdo, desde que había dinero de por medio. 

Sr. Tendo objetó al principio, lamentándose sobre abandonar a Akane, pero Genma le recordó sobre el costo de los constantes arreglos a la casa que normalmente tenían que ver con Ranma y sus **amigos**." 

Soun cambió de parecer rápidamente. 

Y también ERA época de vacaciones, así que él no perdería ninguna clase. 

Pero algo estaba deteniéndolo. 

"¿Ranma?" 

Él se volvió nervioso. "Oh, eh, Akane." 

"¿Estas, um... pensando sobre esa carta?" 

"Sí. Pero..." Él se puso más nervioso. Él no entendía por qué. 

"¿Pero qué?" Ranma miro la cara de Akane. ¿Era realmente preocupación lo que él vio allí? Nah, no podía ser. 

**WHAM**

_-ring-ring-_

"¡Nihao Ranma!" 

Entrada de Shampoo, y su bicicleta. 

"¡Shampoo, consigue esa cosa lejos de mi cabeza!" 

"¿Marido esta bien? ¿Ranma toma a Shampoo para cita ahora, sí? ¡Lo prometiste!" 

_Oh rayos_ Ranma pensó, _Sabia que ella no lo olvidaría_ . Ranma había requerido de su ayuda recientemente en una de esas desgracias rutinarias que él parecía siempre tener. Desgraciadamente, el precio de su ayuda era una cita y como de costumbre él estuvo de acuerdo sin realmente pensar en las consecuencias. 

¿Y el resultado final?. 

El Usual. 

"¡Ranma eres un **CRETINO**!" 

**_WHAM_**

Ranma voló a través de la pared del dojo y fuera a la calle. "Tal vez sería una buena idea para mí irme..." 

- # -

A Ranma le gustó lo que vio cuando llegó a la casa, al principio. Era grande, era espaciosa, y era nueva. No sólo eso, sino que estaba totalmente amueblada. Era una casa de dos pisos, muy grande, y con un gran patio. Considerando la escasez de viviendas en Japón, él pensó que esto era grandioso. 

Él toco la puerta y saludó al otro adolescente que estaba sosteniendo un teléfono inalámbrico a su oído. 

"¿Es este el lugar para esa cosa del programa de televisión?" Ranma pregunto. 

"Sí, este es. ¿Espera un segundo", Él volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja, "Que cosa, Hikaru? ¿Qué? No, no, no tienes que visitarme hoy, realmente. Mira, tengo que irme ¿De acuerdo? Adiós." 

"¿Novia?" Ranma pregunto. 

"Um, cerca. De cualquier modo, soy Kyosuke Kasuga. Gusto en conocerte." 

"Ranma Saotome. ¿Tú eres una de las personas que va a estar viviendo aquí?" 

"Sí. Algunos otros ya están aquí también." 

"¿Quieres decir que soy el último en llegar?" 

"No, yo pienso que aun faltan más. Pasa". 

Desde el interior de la casa, el sonido de un saxofón tocando se escuchaba. 

"¿Uno de nuestros compañeros es músico?" 

"Es una... amiga mía." Ranma notó el ligero rastro de incomodidad y nerviosismo en la cara de Kasuga. 

Ellos entraron en la sala dónde una chica de largo cabello estaba tocando el saxofón delante de las cámaras. 

"Hey, ella es buena" Dijo Ranma. Entonces él notó a un chico flaco yaciendo inconsciente en el sillón. Había una gran chichón en su cabeza y parecía que sus labios estaban hinchados. 

"Hey" Dijo Ranma "¿Qué le ocurrió a ese tipo?" 

"¿Oh, él? Él agarró a mi amiga de mal modo". 

"¿La del saxofón?" 

"Sip. Ella es Madoka Ayukawa. No la hagas enfadar. El nombre del chico es Ataru Moroboshi. Él estará viviendo con nosotros." 

"¿Moroboshi? Ese nombre me suena familiar." 

"¿Recuerda cuándo esos extraños extraterrestres amenazaron tomar la tierra a menos que un terrícola los venciera en un juego?" 

"Oh, sí, eso. Espere, ¿Quieres decir que él es el tipo?" 

"Si."

* * *

**ESCENA:** La sala, brillantemente iluminado con el fondo de la paredes blancas. La cámara enfoca a Madoka que sostenía su saxofón. 

**MADOKA:** ¿Esto realmente va a salir en TV?. 

(_Una pequeña pausa_) 

**MADOKA:** Oh. Bien... Yo soy Madoka Ayukawa. Yo no soy del lugar, sólo vine a ayudar a mi amigo a instalarse. De cualquier modo, yo también toco el saxofón. Quizá me ganaré la vida con el. 

(_Ataru se levanta_) 

**ATARU:** Ah... Hey, nena, ¿Todavía aquí?. 

(_Madoka cruje sus nudillos..._)

* * *

"Bueno, todas las cuentas de electricidad, agua, y reparación serán cubiertas por la estación de televisión, pero nosotros tenemos que conseguir nuestra propia comida y ropa" Dijo Kasuga. 

"¿Espera. Yo pensé que nos pagarían por estar aquí?" Ranma empezó sintiéndose nervioso. 

"Bueno, sí, un bono extra por la firma por estar de acuerdo en tomar parte, pero ningún sueldo regular. De cualquier modo, nos quedan cuartos suficiente, vayan y elijan uno. Yo voy por algo a la cocina." Kasuga caminó fuera. 

Ranma pensó sobre eso. Qué cuarto... qué cuarto... obviamente uno con una ventana. Él sabia que probablemente necesitaría una ruta alternada para entrar y salir de este lugar, considerando lo frecuente que su vida se complicaba. Qué más... a él le gusta ver el ocaso, así que tiene que estar en el segundo piso dónde él podría ir mas fácilmente al tejado. 

Correcto. Ventanas grandes, segundo piso. Él fue arriba, dejo su equipaje, y regreso abajo por una bebida. Él esperó que al menos la nevera estuviera abastecida. 

- # -

Ataru agitó su cabeza para disipar las telarañas. ¡Guau, esa chica Madoka si que podía golpear! Se sentía como uno de los golpes de Shinobu. Él se tambaleó a su cuarto y se echó en su cama. 

**WHAM**

"¡Ow!" 

Él no notó el equipaje allí. 

"Que demonios..." Ataru, siendo la persona que era, abrió la mochila. Ropa, ropa, un termo (_se sentía caliente_), hey... una foto. 

- # -

Kasuga y Ranma fueron arriba. 

"Así que, ¿Ya escogiste un cuarto?" 

"S", él dijo, mientras doblaron a la izquierda, "Este..." Entonces él notó al tipo flaco de abajo mirando una fotografía de su equipaje que estaba abierto. "¡Hey! ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo?". 

"Tú dejaste tu equipaje en mi cuarto" dijo Ataru. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Er, Ranma, él ya había escogió este cuarto." 

"Yo no vi ningún equipaje..." 

Kasuga abrió el armario. Había una mochila en el. 

"Oh." 

Ranma estaba decepcionado. El cuarto cruzando el pasillo tendría que ser, pero parecía mas difícil ir al tejado y la ventana era un poco más pequeña. "Bien, me moveré." 

"Hey, sin resentimientos" Dijo Ataru. "¿Así que quiénes son las nenas en la foto?" 

Ranma hizo una pausa. 

Él pensó sobre eso. 

Él pensó más. 

_Aw diablos_ Él pensó _Ellos van a preguntar y empezar un enredo más pronto o más tarde. Suponga que puedo explicarles a estos tipos antes de que ellos empiecen a sacar conclusiones_ . 

"Esa" Ranma dijo, mientras apunto a una chica de cabello corto, "Es Akane. Ella es de algún modo mi prometida." 

"Tsk tsk, comprometido ya" Dijo Ataru, "Nunca sabrás de la felicidad de una vida de soltero. Siento pena por ti, compañero". 

"Yo pensé que tú tambien ya estabas comprometido para casarte con esa princesa Oni..." Dijo Kasuga. 

"Sí, correcto" Ataru murmuró. 

"Y ella" Dijo Ranma, mientras apuntaba a una chica de cabello púrpura, "Es Shampoo. No pregunten." 

"¿No preguntemos que?" Kasuga pregunto. 

"¿Por qué su nombre es Shampoo?" Ataru pregunto. "Lo siento, tenía que preguntar." 

"No importa. De cualquier modo, ella también es mi prometida." 

La ceja de Ataru se levantó con interés. 

"Y ésta es Ukyo, también es mi prometida. Y ésa es Kodachi que no es mi prometida pero está tras de mí. Todas ellas son practicantes de artes marciales, así que si ellas llegan a venir a visitarme, sean muy cuidadosos. 

Ataru no podía creerlo. Este tipo tenía un harem. 

"¡Tú... tú perro afortunado! ¿Puedo tener una de ellas? ¿Por favooooor?". 

"¿Qué? ¡No!" 

"Oh, así que las quieres todas para ti mismo, ¿No es así?" 

"¡No! ¡No es eso!" 

Madoka asomo su cabeza por la puerta. "Hey, t", ella dijo, mirando a Ranma, "Los tipos de abajo quiere hablar contigo." 

"¿Quién, yo?" Ranma salió y se dirigió abajo por las escaleras. 

Ataru saltó como relámpago hacia el pecho de Madoka. "¡Madoka-chan!" 

Desde la escalera, Ranma hizo una pausa cuando él oyó a Ataru gritar de dolor. _Chica violenta_ Él pensó, _Justo como Akane_ .

* * *

**ESCENA:** El sillón. Ranma estaba sentado solo. La cámara sólo enfocada en él. Él está definitivamente nervioso. 

**RANMA:** ¿Um, Esto va a salir en la televisión, eh? ¿Pero sobre qué es el show? ¿Solo sobre nosotros?... ¿Tienen que estar bromeando, verdad? ¿Qué programa tan extraño, no? ¿Quién tuvo esta idea? Oh, un show AMERICANO. Debí imaginarlo... Yo soy, um... 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Fuera del rango de la cámara_) ¿Nervioso?. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Quién está nervioso?! Yo soy Ranma Saotome. Soy estudiante de preparatoria y un estudiante de la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre de Artes Marciales. 

(_Una breve pausa_) 

**ATARU:** (_Detrás de la cámara_) ¿Eso es todo? 

**RANMA:** Bueno, sí. 

(_Ataru apareció en la escena, sentándose al lado de Ranma_) 

**ATARU:** Hey, ¿No vas a hablarles sobre tu harem?. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!. 

**ATARU:** Tu HAREM. Tu colección de mujeres. 

**RANMA:** ¡CALLATE! ¡No es nada de eso!. 

**ATARU:** (_A la cámara_) ¡Bien, él tiene estas cuatro chicas que están locas por él, y él ya se comprometió con tres de ellas!. 

**RANMA:** (_Murmurando_) Oh dios, Akane va a matarme. Cállate Ataru... 

**ATARU:** ¡Y él no deja ir a ninguna de ellas! ¿No es eso egoísta? ¿Vamos, Ranma, sédeme una? ¿Qué tal esa chica Shampoo?. 

**RANMA:** ¡No!. 

**ATARU:** ¿Quizá Ukyo?. 

**RANMA:** ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!. 

**ATARU:** ¿Ven lo que quiero decir? Él esta acaparando a las mujeres. 

**RANMA:** ¡¡¡¡ATARUUUU!!!!. 

(_Los ojos de Ranma tenían una mirada asesina, él se lanzo contra el cuello de Ataru._) 

**ATARU:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! ¡No vemos después! (_Esquivando el puño de Ranma y huyendo fuera de la vista de la cámara. Ranma fue tras él..._)

* * *

"Así que, ¿Somos Kyosuke, Ataru, y yo, Correcto?" Ranma pregunto. 

"Bueno, hay esta este otro tipo que llego antes que yo" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"¿Cuál otro tipo?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Este tipo llamado Darien Chiba. Él salió apresuradamente por la puerta cuando yo llegue aquí." 

"¿Cuál es su cuarto?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Olvídalo." 

"Bueno, pienso que un poco investigación no hará daño, oh, para ver como son todos los cuartos. ¿Correcto?" 

Ellos miraron a Ataru. 

"¿Quiero decir, nosotros simplemente estamos mirando en absoluto los diferentes cuartos, correcto? No haría daño hacer eso." 

"No, supongo que no". 

"Que remedio."

* * *

(_La cámara está apuntando al vestíbulo de la sala. De un movimiento rápido enfoca al final del vestíbulo a un punto particular de vista. Ataru, Ranma, y Kyosuke están intentando salir furtivamente abajo al vestíbulo._) 

(_Ataru nota que ellos están siendo observados y se vuelve a la cámara_) 

**ATARU:** Um... ignóranos. Solo. Márchate. 

(_Ellos reasumen su salida furtivamente abajo al vestíbulo_)

* * *

Ellos investigaron a través de los varios cuartos en la casa, todos vacíos, exceptuando uno qué tenia... 

"Hey, ¿Qué esta asiendo aquí una rosa?" Ataru sostuvo la rosa y la examinó. 

"Deja eso" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"Yo me pregunto si él esta relacionado con Kodachi..." Ranma murmuro. 

"¿Quién?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Kodachi, la chica psicópata que está detrás de m". 

"¿Ella tiene una cosa por las rosas?" Ataru pregunto, él cuidadosamente hizo una nota mental para recordar este interesante detalle. 

"Sí. Le gusta atacar a las personas con ellas." 

"Oh." 

Los tres dejaron el cuarto. 

Un minuto después, la ventana se abrió. 

Una figura en un esmoquin y máscara entró. 

"Rayos, Serena puede ser tan despistada a veces" Él murmuró. "Se supone que ELLA ayuda a proteger la Tierra. Grandioso. ¿Hey?" 

Los pasos se apresuraron al cuarto. 

"Yo pienso que oí algo" Dijo Kyosuke, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor, confundió. El cuarto estaba clara y definitivamente vacío. 

"Sí, claro" Ataru murmuro. 

-Fin de la Parte 1- 

Próximo episodio:  
La señorita cometa...

* * *

**Guía de Personajes: _Los Hombres_**

**RANMA SAOTOME:** De **_Ranma ½_**." Artista Marcial de 16 años. Comprometido a tres chicas, perseguido por cada una, con un gran número de enemigos y rivales. El tiene una maldición que al mojarse él se convierte en una chica. Siempre se encarga de los problemas que se presenten, excepto cuando viene a decidir entre su muchas prometidas. Nunca rehúsa un combate o desafío a su masculinidad. Hasta cierto punto, temperamental. De pelo negro, usa una característica trenza, alto. 

**DARIEN CHIBA:** "Tuxedo Mask" de **_Sailor Moon_**. Él es un rico estudiante universitario huérfano que lucha contra amenazas sobrenaturales y tiene una cosa por las chicas de 14 años **EJÉM**. Él es bien parecido, atlético, trabaja para que su herencia no se acabe, y él es misterioso a aquellos que lo conocen. 

**ATARU MOROBOSHI:** De **_Urusei Yatsura_**. 16 años de edad. Él fue escogido para enfrentar a la hija del líder de los invasores extraterrestres en un juego para decidir el destino de la tierra. Él ganó, dando un tirón a la parte de arriba del bikini de su antagonista (_sí, una chica_). Con un resbalón de lengua él se comprometió accidentalmente con ella. Él realmente es un payaso, y puede sonar en un momento noble y absurdo al próximo. Flaco, cabello castaño, y tiene una risita distintiva. Él también es el chico más pervertido en el universo conocido. 

**KYOSUKE KASUGA:** De **_Kimagure Orange Road_**. Él tiene 14 años cuando la serie empieza, y 17-18 cuando la última película salió. ¿Para este fic, yo pienso que 15 o 16 serían una buena edad, verdad? Él esta interesado en Madoka Ayukawa, una chica muy privada y dura (_Él la llama por su apellido, por respeto, pienso_). La mejor amiga de Madoka, Hikaru, se ha enamorado de Kyosuke, y todos piensan que ellos están saliendo. Él es un joven indeciso, y un poco ingenuo sobre las cosas. Él también es un miembro de una familia de ESPers, con habilidades de tele trasportación, telekenesis, etc etc etc... Él no quiere que esto sea del conocimiento público.

* * *

DELIRIO DE ESCRITOR

¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO? Este fic esta basado en el concepto de "El Mundo Real", un show de MTV que toma a un manojo de personas chicos & chicas y sólo los filman mientras ellos comparten una casa. Sí, este show es un completo éxito. Vaya figurar. 

**_Notas del escritor:_** Hey chicos, yo nunca he visto El Mundo Real de MTV en que este fanfic esta principalmente basado, así que si yo me estoy saliendo un poquito en como va, déjenme saberlo. Yo figure en que se recluta un total de cinco, más a lo sumo, personas juntas, sólo yendo a través de las cosas cotidianas (_¡¿Quién demonios se comió todo el ramen?!_) Introduciendo a los personajes principal es una pequeña historia cada uno. Yo pienso. 

Yo estoy haciendo esto así como una pequeña diversión, y algo para hacer mientras estoy atrancado en mi otro fanfic "La Persecución de la Felicidad" (_La continuación de "Las Cosas Cambian Más"_) o editando el fanfic de Nigel "Ocho Días una Semana" (_Sí, la parte 5 está en la fase de borrador_). 

Parece lejano así, cuando pienso sobre, que este fic (_una vez que todos estén instalados_) va a volverse un tipo de "sitcom" de fanfic. Ellos no van a ir a alguna gran aventura juntos, ellos no van a ir a luchar contra el mas grande villano del universo o a rescatar a un amor secuestrado. 

No no no. 

Eso sería completamente tan vulgar. 

Dispárenme si yo siquiera lo intento. 

Pero por otro lado, sería demasiado fácil sólo ponerlos juntos y decir "Hey, es un gran crossover. ¿No es genial?" Yo espero poder sacar unos pocos "episodios" después sobre la línea para que se aprovecha a los personajes. O quizá me conformaré con hacerlo, de todos modos, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo... 

Y hasta ahora, considerando que me siento como Seinfeld en eso de "es sobre nada", pienso que solo llamaré a este uno "en proceso" 

- Rod M.  
- 

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL y escaso sorpresas adelantadas.

Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto  
R. Beaubien - Dosis excesivas a mi sobre SM hechos %O  
White Wolf  
J. Hedge  
P. L. Ward  
J. Blackman  
J. Fong - Masiva infiltración  
D. Bateson  
R.K. Bentley  
H. Sora  
W. Lik  
D. L. Pinnock

Cualquier otro en Fanfic ML que yo olvidé. 

Yo olvidé a cualquiera de ustedes, pero uno de ustedes chicos adivine exactamente a quién yo iba a terminar usando. 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	2. Y Ahora, Las Mujeres

Urd no tenia nada que hacer. 

"Estoy aburrida." Murmuró. Ella fue a la sala dónde Keiichi y sus hermanas estaban mirando televisión. 

Ella se sentó, todavía aburrida. 

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Skuld pregunto. 

Si ella hubiera tenido energía, hubiera dicho que estaba aburrida con la vida en este plano de la existencia y que le gustaría regresar ahora al otro lado. Por favor, antes de que estas mundanas cosas cotidianas que su hermana parece encontrar fascinantes la conduzcan a la locura. 

Pero en cambio... 

"Aburrida." 

"Oh." 

- # -

Varias horas después... 

Keiichi estaba dormido. Así como Belldandy. Skuld estaba fuera en alguna parte entreteniéndose con algo pequeño, mecánico, y arriesgado. 

Urd todavía estaba mirando televisión. 

_Tu sabes,_ Ella pensó, _Seria divertido tener una vida como una de esas que muestran en televisión._

_Esperen... estar en un programa de televisión._

_Hm..._

_Tengo una idea._

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 2  
_Y Ahora, Las Mujeres..._**

* * *

En los estudios de NBN... 

"Así que esto de **El Mundo Real** está rodando, ¿Correcto?" 

"Sí. Hoy empieza la producción." 

"¿Ya llegaron todos?" 

"Ya tenemos a todos los chicos. Todas las cámaras y micrófonos están en el lugar. Sin embargo... no hay señal de las mujeres aun." 

"Hm. Extraño." 

"A propósito, ¿Le dio las instrucciones al tipo de la cámara?" 

"¿Las instrucciones? ¿Qué instrucciones?" 

- # -

**_RINGRINGRING_**

[[_Hola._]] 

"Soy yo, Saito." 

[[_Eh jefe, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Hay algún problema?_]] 

"Sí, escucha cuidadosamente. Hay unas reglas que tienes que seguir." 

[[_¿Reglas?_]] 

"En primer lugar, no pruebes involucrarte en lo que ocurra." 

[[_¿No involucrarme? ¡Si voy corriendo alrededor de la casa con una enorme cámara!_]] 

"Um, usa un traje kuroko." 

[[_¿Uno de esos trajes todo de negro?_]] 

"Ése es. Ahora, secundo, no hables mientras filmas." 

[[_Uh huh._]] 

"Tercero, no hagas amistad con el elenco." 

[[_¿Eso por qué?_]] 

"Este es un show sobre SU vida, no su vida CONTIGO". 

[[_Ah, ya veo._]] 

"Y ni siquiera pienses en tener una cita con alguna de las chicas." 

[[_¡Maldición!, y que sobre esa chica Madoka que..._]] 

"¡Hey!" 

[[_Ya oí, ya oí._]] 

- # -

Washu, una de las más grandes mentes científicas en la historia del universo, esta molesta. 

Increíblemente molesta. 

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Mihoshi, que se vea asustada y arrepentida, "¡Yo no quise hacerlo! ¡En serio!" Ella intentó recoger los pedazos de algo complicado, electrónico, y destrozado. 

"¡No! ¡No lo toques! ¡Aun puedo arreglarlo, pero NO LO TOQUES!" Washu recogió los pedazos, la irritación marco cada movimiento que ella hizo, y caminó hacia la salida. 

"Primero el estiércol de Cabbit y ahora esto" Ella murmuró. 

- # -

Tenchi caminó hacia la casa, una gran pila de correo en sus brazos. Un sobre, uno bastante ordinario, se resbaló fuera de la pila y flotó en el viento... 

- # -

Ataru miro al hombre de la cámara con una expresión de extrañeza. 

"Eh, ¿Qué con el traje de kuroko?" 

"Ignórame. Órdenes del Jefe." 

"No hay problema..." 

- # -

Un hombre, sentado en una mesa bastante pequeña, con un cigarro en su boca y sus ojos escondidos por el humo, miró las noticias de la tarde. 

[[_Y hoy en el Distrito de Nerima, más misteriosas explosiones-_]] 

"¡Nuku-Nuku!" 

"¿Sí Papa-san?" 

"Has estado peleando de nuevo con Emi, no es así." 

"Um, sí, pero yo, ella, bueno..." 

Kyusaku Natsume era uno de los más grandes científicos de Japón. Él era uno de los líderes en el campo del diseño de androides. De hecho, él es el primer científico que logro poner el cerebro de un gato en el cuerpo de un androide. Sin embargo, los resultados habían sido mixtos. 

"Nuku-Nuku, tienes que ser un poco menos destructiva cuando estas allá fuera. Las personas podrían salir lastimadas, tú lo sabes..." 

"Lo siento, Papa-san." 

Kyusaku miro entre el correo del día. Algo llamo su atención. ¿Correo para Nuku-Nuku? Eso era extraño... Él lo abrió. 

"¡Hm. Interesante. Ah-ha!" 

"Papa-san, ¿Qué es eso?" 

"¡Nuku-Nuku, vas a tomar unas pocas lecciones de interacción humana normal!" 

"¿A que te refieres?" 

"Te iras durante algún tiempo." 

- # -

Washu estaba furiosa. 

De nuevo. 

Fue la doceava vez en el primer cuarto del día... 

"Er, lo siento, um, mamá" Dijo Ryoko nerviosa. Ella nunca habia visto a Washu enfadada antes. Era una vista perturbadora. 

"Yo lo siento también" Dijo Ayeka, "Nosotras no debimos de haber estado peleando así en la casa..." Ella estaba tan nerviosa como Ryoko. 

Washu estaba roja. Tan roja como su cabello. En sus brazos estaba algo complicado, electrónico, destrozado, y ahora con un disparo de rayo láser. 

Ella no dijo nada. 

Ella dejó caer la cosa. 

Ella salió por la puerta. 

"Sabes, esto pudo ser peor" Dijo Ryoko, "A ella se le ha estado rompiendo esa complicada cosa electrónica toda la semana, y pudo culparnos... " 

Washu salto de regreso a la habitación. "**¡¡¡¡USTEDES SON LAS CULPABLES, IDIOTAS!!!!**" Ella se volvió a retirar. 

"¿Que... wow, ella si que sabe gritar, ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Ryoko, mientras agitaba su cabeza. 

"¿Qué? No puedo oírte" Dijo Ayeka, "Pienso que hay algo malo con mis oídos." 

- # -

Alguien toco la puerta. 

"Yo abriré" Dijo Ataru. 

"Se cortes" Le advirtió Kyosuke. 

"¿No siempre lo soy?" Él abrió la puerta. 

"Hola, ¿Este es el lugar en dónde están filmando el show?" Dijo una mujer de cabello rubio platino en un ajustado traje de mujer de negocios. 

"Sí, especialmente si tú vas a quedarte aquí." Ataru sonrió. _¡Guau!_ , Él pensó, _¡Ella es increíble!_ . 

"Discúlpame" Ella dijo, "¿Pero te molestaría soltarme?" 

Ranma miro a través de la puerta. "Hey, Kyosuke, trae la palanca. Ataru está haciéndolo de nuevo. Lo siento, señorita, nosotros lo tendremos lejos de usted en un minuto." 

"Eso no será necesario" Ella dijo. 

**_ZAP_**

* * *

(_La cámara enfoco a Urd, sentada en el sillón. Ella estaba relajada._) 

**URD:** Soy Urd. Sólo Urd. ¿Mi trabajo? Um... Consejera de Parejas. De cualquier modo, pensé que sería interesante estar en un show de TV. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Fuera de cámara_) Hey, ¿Qué le hizo a Ataru? 

**RANMA:** (_Fuera de cámara_) Sí, él está totalmente noqueado. 

(_La cámara gira a la puerta delantera. Ataru está en el piso, inconsciente. La cámara gira de regreso a Urd._) 

**URD:** Oh, um, puntos de presión. 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah. 

**RANMA:** ¿Su nombre es Urd? Extraño nombre, ¿No lo cree?. 

**URD:** Es noruego. 

**KYOSUKE:** Oh, eso lo explica entonces. 

**URD:** ¿Explica que?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Usted parece extranjera. 

**URD:** Lo oigo todo el tiempo. ¿Que con el tipo en el traje de kuroko y la cámara?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Él es el camarógrafo. Nosotros tenemos que ignorarlo. Es parte de la política de la casa. 

**URD:** (_Mira a la cámara pensativa, entonces encoge los hombros_) De acuerdo. Ahora si ustedes me disculpan, pienso que tengo que desempacar. 

(_Urd se levanta, caminando por la cámara. Ella no puede resistirse así que saluda y sonríe mientras pasa._)

* * *

Washu camino alrededor de patio, tratando de recobrar la calma. 

Un mal día podía manejarlo. 

Una mala semana era completamente algo más difícil de soportar. 

"Hey, ¿Qué es eso?..." Ella recogió una carta. _Hm... dirigida a Tenchi_ . Ella la abrió. 

_¿Hospedaje gratis por tres meses?._

_¿Lejos de este lugar?._

"Esto" Dijo Washu, "tiene que ser mío." 

"Eh, ¿Qué es eso?" Tenchi pregunto. 

"¡GAH!" Ella se dio la vuelta enojada, evidentemente sorprendida también. "¡No me hagas eso otra vez!." 

Tenchi dio un paso atrás. Él nunca había visto a Washu enfadada antes. Era algo completamente nuevo, y también atemorizante. 

"Um, ¿Esto?" Ella dijo, sosteniendo la carta, "Esto es para ti." 

Ella le dio la carta. 

Él la leyó. 

"¿Tres meses lejos de aquí? ¡Lo tomaré!" 

"Tenchi" Dijo Washu, "Tú sabes que Ryoko y Ayeka pueden seguirte a cualquier parte. Cualquier parte. ¿Realmente piensas que podrás irte?" 

Tenchi bajó la cabeza. "Um... no." 

"¿Y tú quiere tener sus disputas diaria transmitidas a través de todos Japón?" 

"No..." 

"Bueno. Ahora dame eso." 

"¿Qué?" 

"Dame. Eso. Ahora." Ella levanto su mano esperando. 

Él pensó sobre ello. Bien, con ella fuera de casa, no habrá más experimentos locos hechos en él. Eso no era malo. 

"De acuerdo. Ve." 

"Ah, un descanso al fin. Quizá incluso consiga algunos datos de lo que hace a los humanos tan locos, Tenchi". 

"¡Hey! ¡Estarás en televisión! ¡No hagas cosas extrañas!" 

Washu se veía extrañada. "¿Cómo que?." 

"Bueno, no experimentes con ellos como tú lo haces conmigo." 

Washu se dio la vuelta y se alejó. 

_¿No experimentar con ellos?._

Ella no había pensado en experimentar CON ellos... simplemente observarlos... 

_Pero ahora que Tenchi lo mencionó..._

_Hmm... quizá solo una o dos pruebas no harían daño._

- # -

"¡Hola, muchachos!" Dijo Kyusaku en voz alta, "Yo soy Kyusaku Natsume, y esta," Él puso un brazo alrededor de Nuku-Nuku "¡Es mi hija Atsuko!" 

"¡Hoooooooola!" Ella saludo alegremente. 

Ranma, Ataru y Kyosuke todos dijeron "Hola" en respuesta. 

"¿Yo, um, asumo que su hija se quedara con nosotros?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"¡Eso es correcto!" 

Ranma y Kyosuke miraron a Ataru. 

"¿Qué? ¿Porque están ustedes mirándome?" 

"¡De cualquier modo! ¡Yo sentía que debía traerla aquí personalmente, y explícales a ustedes algunas cosas!" 

"Sr. Natsume, entendemos que usted se preocupe por su hija" Dijo Kyosuke, "Pero le aseguro que seremos unos perfectos caballeros con ella." 

Ranma le dio un codazos a Ataru. "¿No es verdad, Ataru?" 

"¡Sí, por supuesto!" 

"¡Bien, es bueno saber eso, pero hay otra cosa que debo explicarles!" Kyusaku continuo. "Ella a veces tiende a comportarse como un gato. ¡Por favor, no se alarmen!" 

"Eh, ¿Ella no cayo en un pozo lleno de gatos, o si?" Ranma pregunto. 

"Bueno, er, algo así. ¡Cuando ella era pequeña tuvo un accidente y como resultado ella ha adquirido comportamientos de gato! ¡Sí, eso es!" 

"¿Raro, no?" Ataru susurro. 

Los tres examinaron a Atsuko. 

_No esta mal, linda, con hábitos de gato_ Pensó Ataru. 

Ranma la miro con simpatía. Nadie debe, él sintió, en la vida pasar por cosas como el infierno que él paso en el entrenamiento del puño del gato. 

Kyosuke pensó que ella parecía a una chica normal, aunque él se encontró con un repentino deseo por atún y carne de caballo. Él agitó su cabeza. 

"Um, Srta. Natsume, vamos arriba para que elija una habitación. Hay bastantes." 

Ella miro al Sr. Natsume. "¿Srta. Natsume? ¿Dónde?" Ella preguntó. 

"Eh, Nuku-Nuku, él está hablando contigo." 

"¿Nuku-Nuku?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Así es como la llamamos generalmente." 

"Oh. Ya veo. Ah, Srta. Nuku-Nuku, puedo yo **uf**" 

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Ataru" Dijo Ranma. 

"¿¡¿Qué?!? ¡Yo solo iba a mostrarle las recamaras!" 

"Exactamente." 

"¡Bien, veo que ella está en buenas manos, así que adiós!" 

"¡Adiós Papa-san!" Nuku-Nuku abrazó a su '**padre**'. 

_**Crack**_

"No tan fuerte, Nuku-Nuku."

* * *

(_La cámara enfoco a Nuku-Nuku, quien se veía muy contenta. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, con Ataru a su izquierda y Ranma y Kyosuke a su derecho._) 

**RANMA:** Así que vamos para que elijas un cuarto. Hay todavía bastantes vacíos arriba y abajo también. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Se veía pensativa_) Yo supongo que quiero uno arriba. Me gusta mucho ir al tejado. 

**ATARU:** ¿Tú también? ¡Que coincidencia! ¡De hecho, tu alcoba estaría probablemente junto a la mía!. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Murmurando_) Él es mucho peor que Komatsu y Hatta... 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_De repente noto algo en el fondo_) ¡¡¡UN RATÓN!!! ¡YAY!!! (_Ella corrió a toda velocidad detrás de el, como cualquier gato lo habría hecho. Los tres chicos la miraron desconcertados._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, no tengo idea de qué decir sobre eso. 

**RANMA:** Rayos, eso es espeluznante. 

**ATARU:** Quizá si compro algo de comida para gatos... (_Ranma le dio un pisotón a Ataru_) ¡OW! ¡Hey! ¿¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!?.

* * *

"Así que, ¿Tenemos que conseguir un trabajo, huh?" Dijo Ranma. 

"Bueno", Kyosuke contesto, "Yo ya tengo un trabajo como fotógrafo en un periódico." 

"¿Un trabajo, eh?" Ataru puso su palma en su barbilla y pensó. "Yo nunca he tenido un trabajo antes... bueno hubo esa UNICA vez en el baño publico..." 

"¿Baño público? ¿Tú trabajaste en un baño publico? ¿No con mujeres en el edificio, correcto?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Bueno, sí, pero terminé tallando las espaldas de viejas brujas y horribles ancianas. Fue una pesadilla." 

"¡Nuku-Nuku consiguió un trabajo!" Ella dijo orgullosa. 

Todos la miraron. 

"¡Soy camarera en el restaurante Akie!" Ella parecía bastante orgullosa de ese pequeño hecho. "¡De hecho, aun hay vacantes de camareras si ustedes quieren trabajar allí!" 

"Um, Nuku-Nuku, los hombres no son camareras" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"¿Yo? ¿Camarera? No lo creo," Dijo Ataru. "Supongo que tendré que comprar el periódico de hoy y mirar en la sección de trabajos." 

Ranma parecía pensativo por un momento, entonces malos recuerdos de su trabajo en el Nekohanten lo golpearon. _No_ , Él pensó para si mismo, _Soy un hombre. No hay ningún modo de que vaya a trabajar como camarera. Bueno, quizá como un último recurso_ . 

- # -

Un hombre joven abrió la puerta, vestido en un esmoquin y máscara. "Discúlpenme", Él dijo rápidamente. 

"¿Quién es ese?" Nuku-Nuku pregunto. 

"Es Darien no se que" Dijo Ataru. "Yo no me preocuparía por él. Él solo viene y se va. Te acostumbraras." 

Darien salió rápidamente de nuevo, "Hastaluego". 

"¡Hey! ¡Te toca lavar los platos esta noche!" Ataru le grito.

* * *

(_La cámara enfocaba una puerta en una pared. Ranma, Ataru, y Kyosuke están mirándola curiosos._) 

**RANMA:** Solo quiero estar seguro chicos, pero ¿No se supone que aquí no había una puerta, o si? 

**KYOSUKE:** No, definitivamente no. 

**ATARU:** Hm. Más ominoso. (_Los dos miraron a Ataru confundidos._) Eh. Lo siento chicos, supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con monjes. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Monjes? 

**ATARU:** Un pequeño monje. Larga historia. Se las contare después. 

**KYOSUKE:** Así.... abre la puerta. 

**ATARU:** ¿Quién, yo?. 

**RANMA:** Rayos, son unos cobardes, yo la abriré. Uh... espere un minuto, no hay ninguna perilla en la puerta. 

**ATARU:** Muy ominoso. 

**RANMA:** ¡QUIERES TERMINAR CON ESO!. 

(_De repente la puerta se abrió. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles. Lo que parece ser una niña de doce año con cabello rojo muy puntiagudo saco su cabeza fuera de la puerta._) 

**NIÑA:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!. 

(_Para después azotar la puerta al cerrarla. Los tres dan una paso atrás, completamente tomados por sorpresa._) 

**ATARU:** ¡¡Gah, mis oídos!!. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Qué?!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. 

**ATARU:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?!. 

**RANMA:** ¡No puede oírlos! ¡Creo que hay algo malo con mis oídos!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No puedo oírte!.

* * *

Dentro de su enorme laboratorio, Washu suspiró. Ella comprendió que tiene que tratar con mas calma a los nativo antes de que sus ruido la vuelvan loca. ¿Ahora cómo aproximarse con cautela?. 

En todas las especies, normalmente se respeta mas a los individuos adultos, entonces...

* * *

(_La cámara enfocada en la puerta. Los muchachos están a punto de alejarse cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo. Ellos se encogen y cubrieron sus oídos. Una joven mujer surge, con un picudo cabello rojo._) 

**MUJER:** Siento lo ocurrido, supongo que las presentaciones serán en orden, ¿No?. 

**ATARU:** (_Dándose la vuelta finalmente y bajando sus manos_) Ah, sí, bien, las mujeres bonitas siempre tienen la razón. Permítame presentarme primero. Yo soy Ataru Moroboshi, actualmente soltero. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?. 

**MUJER:** Dime, ¿No eres tú él prometido de la Princesa Lum del Imperio Oni?. 

**ATARU:** Eh, tú no eres un... no... no veo ningún cuerno... 

**MUJER:** ¡Yo soy Washu, uno de las más grandes mentes científicas del universo!. 

(_Los tres chicos no están seguros de cómo reaccionar a eso, así que no lo hacen._) 

**ATARU:** Así que eres del espacio. ¿Qué tal si de das un tour?. 

**WASHU:** (_Frunciendo el ceño irritada_) Tal vez después. Ahora si ustedes me disculpan, tengo trabajo por hacer. (_Ella regreso a su cuarto._) 

**ATARU:** ¡Hey, espera un momento! (_Él entro a la habitación antes de alguien pudiera detenerlo o cerrar la puerta. La puerta se cierra detrás de él._) 

**RANMA:** Nosotros estamos viviendo con una alienígena. Yo puedo lidiar con eso. 

**KYOSUKE:** Y yo que pensé que la vida sería mas normal aquí. 

**RANMA:** ¿Tú también?. 

(_La puerta se abrió. Ataru súbitamente fue lanzado fuera, y lejos del ángulo de la cámara._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Bien, parece que Washu puede cuidarse sola. 

**RANMA:** ¿Sí, pero quién era esa pequeña niña?. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Su hermana menor quizá?.

* * *

Urd se teletrasporto a su cuarto en silencio, y pareció diversos artículos personales que ella empezó a acomodar. 

En su laboratorio, Washu miraba un monitor, y entonces le dio una palmada. "Maldita interferencia" Ella murmuró. 

- # -

"Así que veamos" Dijo Kyosuke, "Ese tipo Darien, Washu, y Urd tomaron los cuartos de abajo, y ustedes dos, Atsuko y yo los del segundo piso." 

"Aun tenemos un cuarto vacía en el piso inferior" Dijo Ranma. 

"Yo pienso que eso es porque la señorita Washu creo su propia habitación." 

"Los alienígenas hacen esas cosas todo el tiempo. Ustedes se acostumbraran." El estómago de Ataru gruño. "Supongo que haré un viaje al refrigerador de nuevo." 

"Supongo que será mejor empezar a buscar un trabajo" Dijo Ranma. 

"Eso me recuerda, que tengo una cita después con el amigo de mi papá en el periódico" Dijo Kyosuke.

* * *

(_La cámara enfoca a Urd que está sentada en el sillón comiendo de una bolsa de frituras, y mirando televisión. Nuku-Nuku camina detrás del sillón, nota a Urd, y camina detrás de ella._) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Hola!. 

**URD:** (_Sorprendida y tirando una patata frita_) ¡Gaaaah! (_Mirando a Nuku-Nuku_) Oh, hola. ¿Eres una de los que vivirán aquí?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Todavía bastante alegre_) Humju. Yo soy Nuku-Nuku. 

**URD:** (_Mirando a Nuku-Nuku cuidadosamente, y entonces rasca la cabeza de Nuku_) Lindo gatito. (_Nuku reacciona contenta como cualquier gato lo haría_) Te daré algo de salmón después. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! (_Mirando a la cámara confundida_) ¿Por qué ese hombre viste así?. 

**URD:** ¿El tipo de negro? Solo ignóralo. Todos los demás lo hacen. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Oh, de acuerdo.

* * *

Hay algo hoy que era diferente. 

_Algo... ¿Nuevo?._

_No... ¿Algo falta?._

Keiichi finalmente comprendió exactamente que era lo que era diferente ese día. "Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a Urd últimamente?". 

- # -

Washu dejó su laboratorio un momento, pensando en que ella mejor le daba un vistazo a la nueva área en que su laboratorio tenía una puerta que lo conectaba. Aunque no lo parezca, Washu estaba observando todo. 

"Hm" Ella dijo cuando entró a la cocina, "No hay más de ese primitivo equipo calentador de comida. Nunca me gusto usarlo." Entonces ella notó a un chico y una chica sentados en la mesa de la cocina. 

"Hola, hola. Yo solo estoy dándole un vistazo a la casa, no se molesten. Tú", Ella dijo, mientras apuntaba al chico, "Tú eres uno de los tipos en mi puerta..." 

"Sí. Mi nombre es Kyosuke Kasuga, y ella es Nuku-Nuku." 

"¡Hola!" Nuku dijo alegremente. Ella continuo mordiendo una sardina. 

"Ah, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Washu. Yo soy una genio." 

Washu miró fijamente a Nuku-Nuku, saco de repente un dispositivo que parecía una lupa con una exceso de tecnología, y examinó a Nuku-Nuku. 

"Hm. Un buen trabajo" Ella dijo. Washu extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas a Nuku-Nuku en la cabeza. "Buen Gatito." 

Nuku-Nuku sonrió. Ella amaba que la mimaran desde que estaba en su cuerpo de gato. 

"¿Por qué, puedo preguntar" Dijo Kyosuke, "estas tratándola como un gato?" 

"Porque ella es uno gato". 

"Ella piensa que es un gato, pero ella no es uno." 

"No, ella definitivamente es un gato." 

"Pero-". 

Washu ignoró sus protestas. "Eh, Nuku-Nuku, si necesita alguna reparación, solo pídelo, ¿De acuerdo?, Yo ahora inspeccionare el resto del lugar. Los veré después." 

- # -

Darien entró a la casa a través de la ruta normal (_La puerta delantera_). 

Él estaba aliviado de que sus compañeros habían aceptado su hábito de entrar y salir tan seguido de la casa. Bueno, a ellos no parecía importarles. 

Él también estaba aliviado de que ellos no estaban despiertos para hacer alguna pregunta. 

Cuando Darien llegó a su cuarto, había una nota pegada en la puerta. 

=======================

NO OLVIDE LAVAR LOS PLATOS, DE ACUERDO. 

- Tus compañeros de casa. 

=======================

"Tienen que estar bromeando." 

-Fin de la Parte 2- 

Próximo episodio:  
¡Al Aire!  
o  
Entretanto, De Regreso En El Dojo...

* * *

**Guía de Personajes: _Las Mujeres_**

**URD:** De _**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!**_. La mayor de tres diosas hermanas. Alta, largo cabello rubio platino, muy atractiva, con un raro símbolo pequeño en su frente. Ella normalmente esta relacionada con el amor y el pasado. Ella elabora pociones mágicas. Su edad, ella se ve como de 20, pero es mucho mayor. Oh sí, su cocina es a menudo sospechosa. 

**WASHU:** De _**Tenchi Muyo**_. Ella es muy muy vieja, con largo cabello puntiagudo (_Me recuerda a un puerco espín en un tuvo de viento. Pienso._) Ella puede cambiar su apariencia de una niña (_¿De 12 años?_) a una mujer (_¿De 20 años?_), aunque ella prefiere su apariencia infantil. Ella está normalmente ocupada con estudios científicos y yo no recuerdo que ella realmente pierda su temperamento muy seguido. Ella tampoco es demasiado perspicaz al cocinar. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** De _**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku**_. Toma el cerebro de un gato y unelo al cuerpo de Terminator. Y ustedes tiene la idea. Ella es un poco cándida e inocente, e increíblemente destructiva en las situaciones de batalla. Cabello rosa, con un par de colmillos como los de Ryoga y un par de "alas" de robot que aparecen en su cabeza cuando ella se enfatiza en la batalla o esta muy interesada en examinar algo. Ella no come algo que no le gusta. Parece tener la edad para estar en secundaria, aunque su capacidad mental es cuestionable. Ella demuestra tener habilidad para cocinar, o por lo menos hacer el desayuno. 

- Rod M.  
- 

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL

Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto  
R. Beaubien - Dosis excesivas a mi sobre SM hechos %O  
White Wolf  
J. Hedge  
P. L. Ward  
J. Blackman  
J. Fong - Masiva infiltración  
D. Bateson  
R.K. Bentley  
H. Sora  
W. Lik  
D. L. Pinnock 

Cualquier otro en Fanfic ML que yo olvidé. 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	3. Mirandolos De Lejos

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 3  
_Mirandolos De Lejos..._**

* * *

"¿Daaaaarling? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Daaaarling?" 

Lum voló sobre los cielos de Tomobiki, constantemente llamando a su **esposo** perdido. Ella simplemente lo había estado haciéndolo durante la última semana, a pesar de lo que él le había dicho en su nota. Ella lo recordó bien, pero tenía considerables dudas acerca de su condición actual y dónde estaba. 

=======================

Mi muy querida Lum, 

Me ausentare por varios meses. Por favor, no te preocupes ni me busques. Yo estoy bien, aunque te extrañaré. Por favor, no me busques. Por favor. Yo estoy bien, realmente. No te preocupes. En serio. 

- Ataru 

=======================

"Vamos, Lum, olvida a ese idiota. Él siempre regresa, ¿No?" Dijo Jariten. 

"Pero ¿Qué si él fue secuestrado otra vez?" 

Ten sonrió. "Todos los que lo han secuestrado terminan devolviéndolo. Tienes que admitir que eso es verdad." 

Lum suspiró. 

- # -

Debajo, La Banda de Cuatro (_También conocidos como los Stormtroopers de Lum_) miran severamente al cielo por donde Lum voló, llamando a su Darling. Su líder, Megane, parecía serio. 

"Señores, enfrentamos un serio dilema". 

El otro tres asintieron solemnemente. 

"Como todos ustedes saben, el libertino e idiota, Ataru Moroboshi, ha desaparecido hace varios días". 

Él ajustó sus anteojos, para un efecto dramático. 

"Ahora, bajo otras circunstancias, esto sería algo bueno. Sin embargo, y desgraciadamente, su existencia es importante para la felicidad de Lum". 

Los troopers asintieron seriamente. 

"Así... como los Stormtroopers de Lum, ¿Nosotros no juramos proteger su felicidad?" 

"¡HAI!" Ellos gritaron al unísono. 

"¡El problema que enfrentamos entonces, tanto como me desagrada, es que nosotros debemos salir y..." Él rechinó sus dientes, "y.... encontrar a Moroboshi!" 

El trío abrió la boca desmesuradamente. 

"¡Pero... pero Ataru finalmente se ha ido!" Chiba protesto. 

"¡Sí! ¿No es lo que nosotros queríamos?" Perm agrego. 

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Luz brillante broto de los anteojos de Megane de una manera amenazadora. "Lo sé, lo sé, Ataru debería morir como el perro que es. Pero hasta que nosotros le demostremos a Lum que él es indigno de su afecto, debemos hacer esta desagradable misión". 

Los cuatro bajaron sus cabezas lentamente. 

"Bien entonces... ¿Dónde empezaremos?" 

- # -

Keiichi y Belldandy estaban sentados en el porche delantero de su casa, mirando el sol avanzar en los cielos. Era, indiscutiblemente, un momento sumamente romántico. Keiichi estaba totalmente consciente de esto, y esperó que Belldandy también lo hiciera. Él ya tenía su brazo alrededor de ella... 

Él abrió su boca para decir algo, cuando Belldandy se volvió a él y hablo primero. 

"Keiichi..." Ella tenía una expresión seria en su cara. Keiichi se preguntó lo que pasaba en su mente. No le gustó cuando ella estaba angustiada sobre algo. 

"¿Sí?" 

"Keiichi, ¿Has visto a Urd últimamente?" Belldandy pregunto. 

Eso no era exactamente lo que él esperó oír, pero... 

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no. No durante algún tiempo." 

_Incluso cuando ella no esta alrededor_ Pensó Keiichi _Urd aun logra causar pequeños problemas_ . 

- # -

Soun y Genma estaban sentados, disfrutando todavía la luz del sol y una cerveza fría después de otro gran almuerzo de Kasumi. 

"Sabe, Saotome, ha sido realmente pacífico desde que Ranma se fue". 

"Sí, ese ingrato hijo mío finalmente ha hecho algo bien." 

"No más agujero en el dojo..." 

"No más discusiones fuertes..." 

"¿Quizás su tiempo separados acerque más a nuestros hijos?" 

"Mmm. Posiblemente." 

Ellos están sentados en silencio. 

"Dígame, Saotome, ¿No tiene miedo... " 

"¿Miedo? ¿De qué, Tendo?" 

"... de qué su esposa vea el programa?" 

El silencio volvió. 

"Yo no pienso que eso sea un problema, Tendo". 

"¿Oh? ¿Y por qué no?" 

"Ella nunca fue una persona que le gustara ver la televisión". 

"¿Así que usted piensa que todo estará bien?" 

"¡Absolutamente!" 

- # -

Ukyo estaba angustiada. 

Ella no había visto a Ranma durante varios días. 

Ella tuvo miedo que la comida de Akane finalmente había acabado con él. 

Ukyo había buscado arriba y abajo, espió en el Nekohanten, la mansión Kuno, y la residencia Tendo, pero no había ninguna señal de él en ninguna parte. 

Cuando ella visito la casa Tendo una vez más, suspiró, no gustándole lo que tenía que hacer después. 

- # -

Alguien toco a su puerta. 

"Adelante". 

Ukyo entro, pareciendo intranquila. "Um, hola. Necesito averiguar..." 

Nabiki sonrió. "¿Dónde esta Ranma?" 

"Um, sí, estaba a punto de preguntarte eso..." 

"Bien, por una pequeña cuota de, digamos, 1500 yens, te permitiré verlo." 

"Hey, ¿Qué quieres decir con '**permitirme verlo**'?" A Ukyo no le gustó el sonido de esto en lo absoluto. 

"¿Quieres verlo de nuevo o no?" 

Ukyo dudó. _¿Qué estaba haciendo Nabiki?_

"¿Qué le hiciste a Ranma?" 

"Yo no le hice nada a él. Él hizo esto por si mismo." 

_¿Él hizo esto por si mismo? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_

"De acuerdo, tu ganas, aquí están los 1500 yens. ¿Ahora dónde esta él?" 

"¿Tienes televisión por cable en tu restaurante, verdad?" 

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" 

"¿La tienes o no?" 

"Sí, la tengo." 

"Bueno. Te veré entonces a las seis..." 

- # -

Ukyo miro a la muchedumbre congregada en su restaurante. Nabiki estaba allí, como esperaba. El resto de los habitantes de la casa Tendo estaba allí también, incluyendo a Soun y Genma-Panda. 

[¡HOLA!] Su letrero dijo. 

De algún modo, Ryoga estaba allí. Ella figuró que él debe de haber seguido a los Tendo. 

Ukyo se sentía muy incómoda acerca de que Shampoo estuviera allí. Claro, Mousse estaba con Shampoo, aunque eso a ella no le importó. Ella realmente sentía lastima por él, obsesionado con una chica que lo golpeaba constantemente. 

Realmente no le gustó tener a los Kuno allí. A nadie realmente. 

"¡Hey! ¡Nabiki! ¿Qué con toda esta muchedumbre?" 

"¿Oh, ellos? También pagaron". 

Ukyo abrió su boca para protestar, pero Nabiki la cortó, "Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho específicamente que tú lo ibas a ver sola, ¿Correcto?" 

Ella suspiró en derrota. "De acuerdo, bien. Sólo asegúrate de que ellos no destruyan mi casa, ¿De acuerdo? " 

"Tengo una pólizas de seguros que puede interesarte..." 

"Olvídalo." 

Nabiki fue a la televisión del restaurante y la giro para que todos tuvieran una buena vista de ella. "Atención, atención, sentados." 

Entonces ella cambió el canal... 

- # -

El editor miró en la oscuridad, con las imágenes fluctuando y reflejandose, en sus anteojos. 

Una figura a su lado dijo, "Es hora." 

El presidente sonrió. 

"Veámoslo." 

- # -

El grupo de seis (_El cual debería ser de siete, si Darien estuviera alguna vez en la casa_) estaban sentados en la sala, mirando la televisión de pantalla grande con interés. 

"Hey, ésta es la noche" Dijo Ataru. 

"Estoy algo nervioso" Dijo Kyosuke, "Espero verme bien." 

"Estarás bien" Dijo Urd, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Él se ruborizó bastante con eso. 

"¡Yay! ¡Nuku-Nuku va a estar en la televisión!" Exclamo feliz la gata cyborg. 

"Me pregunto que pensarán las chicas" Ranma murmuro. 

Washu estaba sentada en la parte de atrás, tomando notas. 

Darien Chiba estaba fuera salvando al mundo en alguna parte, pero a nadie aquí le importo. 

- # -

Al aire

* * *

**NARRADOR:** "Ésta es la historia..." 

**TÍTULO:** Ésta es la historia... 

**NARRADOR:** "... de siete ordinarias personas..." 

**ESCENA:** La fotografía del grupo. Ataru en medio con una mano con una señal de "V". Ranma escasamente visible detrás de él. Urd a la izquierda, sonriendo y saludando. Washu examinando algo en el piso. Nuku esta sentada y saludando alegremente. Kyosuke que parece incómodo al lado de Urd. Darien que intenta salir furtivamente en la parte de atrás. 

**NARRADOR:** "... escogidos al azar para vivir en una casa..." 

**ESCENA:** Mostrando varios ángulos de la casa, en un momento dando con un agujero con forma de Ataru en ella. 

**NARRADOR:** "... para averiguar que pasa cuando las personas dejan de actuar un guión..." 

**ESCENA:** Nuku-Nuku caza un ratón. Darien corre de su ventana al patio vistiendo un esmoquin. Madoka golpea a Ataru con un poderoso gancho derecho. Ranma dice no mientras Kyosuke apunta a un fregadero lleno de platos empapados en agua. 

**NARRADOR:** "... y empiezan a actuar real..." 

**TÍTULO:** **_EL MUNDO REAL: TOKYO_**

* * *

Un director sonrió. "¿Ordinarias personas?" él preguntó sarcásticamente. Él miro al equipo de producción, sentado cerca. 

"Hey, no nos mire, culpe a los escritores."

* * *

**ESCENA:** La vista se está moviendo, como si el camarógrafo estuviera inseguro de que hacer. La vista va despacio hacia un cuarto de abajo. La puerta se abre despacio y revela... 

A un hombre joven, mas o menos en sus veinte años, desempacando frenéticamente, sus cosas. Él nota la cámara y dice... 

**DARIEN:** Um... hola. 

(_El azota la puerta al cerrarla_)

* * *

Washu miro al hombre curiosa. "Hey, ¿Quién es ese?" Ella preguntó. 

"¿Él? Es Darien Chiba" Kyosuke contesto. 

"Nunca esta en casa demasiado tiempo" Urd observo. 

"¿Quién más no lo ha visto?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Yo" Dijeron Ranma, Nuku, y Ataru. 

"Oh, bueno" Dijo Washu "No soy la única."

* * *

**ESCENA:** Se disuelve a una vista de una ventana de arriba. Mostrando a un taxi en frente de la casa. Un algo tímido adolescente en jeans y camisa sale de el, llevando algo de equipaje con él. El taxi se marcha. 

Él levanto la mirada hacia la casa con temor, como si comprendiera que él esta dejando todo lo familiar atrás y entrando a algo totalmente extraño y nuevo. 

Él tomo una respiración profunda y sonrió. 

Él camina hacia la puerta, despacio, y entonces desaparece de la vista. 

(_La vista cambia a la cámara aparejada sobre la puerta externa_) 

**ESCENA:** El joven casi alcanza la puerta cuando el otro muchacho de más temprano la abre desde el interior, pasando a su lado y cerrando la puerta antes de que él pueda alcanzarla. El joven solo está de pie allí, confundido. Él parpadea, encogiéndose de hombros, y procede a tocar la puerta.

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cámara enfoca a un joven que esta sentado en una cama en un cuarto vacío. 

**KYOSUKE:** Hola, um... Yo soy Kyosuke Kasuga. Soy de un pequeño pueblo fuera de Tokyo. Er... bueno... tengo dos hermanas, y a mi papá también. Mi madre falleció hace mucho tiempo. De cualquier modo, estoy aquí para hacer algo un poco diferente de lo usual durante el verano, supongo. Oh sí... ¿Puedo decir hola a unas personas? ¿En serio? Gracias. ¡Hola Kurumi, Manami! ¡Hola papá!. 

(_Sonido de alguien tocando_) 

**KYOSUKE:** Hey, pienso que uno de los otros está aquí.

* * *

(_La Cámara móvil siguió a Ataru dentro de la casa, en la sala..._) 

**ATARU:** ¿Así que yo solo voy y escojo un cuarto?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, supongo que si. 

(_Ataru va arriba, entra inmediatamente al cuarto de la izquierda_) 

**ATARU:** Hm... lindo cuarto, ventana grande, acceso al tejado... 

(_Ataru abre la ventana y sube por ella_) 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, ¿Qué estas haciendo?. 

**ATARU:** Probando la ruta de escape. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Ruta de escape?. 

**ATARU:** Yup, yo necesito una ruta de escape. ¿No lo hacen todos?. Realmente, esta es la primera vez que yo estoy usando el tejado... pienso que ella se acostumbro al escape por la puerta delantero ahora de cualquier modo. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Ella?. 

**ATARU:** (_Parpadeando_) Ah... no te preocupes por eso.

* * *

**ESCENA:** El camarógrafo está obviamente esforzándose por llevar la cámara al tejado dónde Ataru está checando el ambiente. 

**ATARU:** (_Caminando alrededor_) Hm... muchas habitaciones, bueno bueno bueno. 

**ESCENA:** Volviendo abajo a la ventana de dónde ellos vinieron. Kyosuke está sacando su cabeza fuera de ella, y parecía nervioso. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Hablas en serio?. 

**ATARU:** (_Poniendo una cara seria. El ángulo de la cámara lo captura con el sol detrás de él, creando un efecto visual estupendo. Ataru se ve y suena honorable y serio. Él cierra sus ojos y levanta un puño a su lado._) Yo, Ataru Moroboshi, llevo la vida de un verdadero Casanova. Mujeres adórenme, hombres envídienme, y así me encuentro en la necesidad de planear para cualquier circunstancia, otra es que puedo ser atrapado por maridos envidiosos o demasiado posesivos de las mujeres. 

(_Música dramática insertada aquí._) 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Quién no se ve impresionado_) Lindo discurso. 

**ATARU:** (_Haciendo una mueca_) ¡Gracias! He estado trabajando en el. (_Echa una mirada alrededor, aparentemente satisfecho_) Noto que no hay cámaras en el tejado. Bueno. Salgamos de aquí, estoy sediento.

* * *

El director ejecutivo levantó una ceja. Él agarró una pluma y papel, y escribió una nota rápida: 

[Instalar cámara en el tejado] 

- # -

Shutaro Mendo había tenido una semana bastante buena. 

Sus calificaciones eran buenas, él no había sido atrapado en algún pequeño espacio oscuro hace tiempo, su hermana no había hecho ninguna travesura todavía, y lo mejor de todo, Ataru Moroboshi había desaparecido. 

Claro, muchas personas sospecharon que él tenia algo que ver con eso. 

Es verdad que él fue tentado a llamar a todas Las fuerzas armadas de Mendo contra Moroboshi, pero con la suerte que el pervertido tenía, sólo algo desastroso podría pasar. 

Mendo se sentó en su sillón y alcanzó el control remoto. Él sentía que ver algo de televisión seria divertido. Ellos apenas agregaron cincuenta canales a la lista de estaciones que recibían, y con más de ciento setenta canales para escoger... 

_click_

_Película. Ya la vi._

_click_

Otra película que él ya vio. Buena, sin embargo. 

_click_

[[_Y eso acaba con el Cuidado del Calamar de hoy_]] 

_Maldición_ Él pensó _No sabia que había un programa dedicado a los calamares. Debo verlo mañana._

_click_

_Ésta era obscenidad. Llana y simple. Una amplia desnudez gratuita. Hah_ Pensó Mendo _Esta es la clase de basura que Moroboshi mirarían._

Él la miró durante un par de minutos. 

_click_

La televisión mostró a un hombre, con el sol a sus espaldas. Sus rasgos no eran visibles, sólo su contorno. 

[[_Mujeres adóreme, hombres envídienme,_]] 

Esa voz... 

[[_y así me encuentro en la necesidad de planear para cualquier circunstancia_]] 

No podía ser... 

[[_otra es que puedo ser atrapado por maridos envidiosos o demasiado posesivos de las mujeres._]] 

La cámara se acerco dramáticamente mientras la música empezó a tocar. Mendo miro fijamente en escepticismo, entonces con furia. 

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MO-RO-BO-SHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(_La cámara enfoca a Ataru paseando y sosteniendo una botella de refresco. Él está definitivamente en un humor relajado._) 

**ATARU:** De cualquier modo, para todos las personas allí afuera, yo soy Ataru Moroboshi. Ustedes podría recordarme como el chico que **ejém** salvo a la tierra de esos asquerosos invasores extraterrestres. ¿Y ustedes sabe lo que consigo como premio? ¡NADA!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Ese eras tú?. 

**ATARU:** (_Asiendo una mueca_) Sip. De cualquier modo, espero conocer bellas mujeres de este hermoso pueblo y ver lo que este lugar tiene que ofrecer. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Mirando a Ataru, como si lo examinara_) ¿Tú has oído alguna vez de un tipo llamado Komatsu? ¿O quizá Hatta?. 

**ATARU:** Hm... suenan familiar. 

(_El timbre son_) 

**KYOSUKE:** Yo abriré. 

**ATARU:** Bien por mí. (_Mirando a la cámara._) Así que, ¿Este será un programa limitado a cable? Bueno. Hay una o dos personas que preferiría no supieran sobre este lugar. 

(_Pasos vienen de fuera de la cámara_) 

**ATARU:** (_Sus ojos se ensanchan. Su mueca se pone lujuriosa. Él se levanta y sale del rango de la cámara._) ¡Bueno bueno, hola! ¡Permítame presentarme! Yo soy Ataru Moro- 

**_SLAP_**

**VOZ DE MUJER:** Cuida tus manos, pervertido. 

**ATARU:** (_Fuera de la cámara_) ¿Que? ¡Ése fue un simple accidente! Ven, toma asiento aquí... 

**VOZ DE MUJER:** (_Fuera de la cámara_) ¡EEK! ¡Hey, degenerado, eso fue suficiente!. 

**_POW_**

(_Ataru es lanzado de repente de regreso en el sillón, con el labio roto. Él intenta levantarse pero un cenicero lo golpea en la cabeza. Él esta totalmente noqueado. La mujer entra en el rango de la cámara. Ella es joven y bonita, con el pelo negro largo._) 

**VOZ DE MUJER:** ¿Oh, esta cosa está encendida?.

* * *

**ESCENA:** La sala, brillantemente iluminado con el fondo de la paredes blancas. La cámara enfoca a Madoka que sostenía su saxofón. 

**MADOKA:** ¿Esto realmente va a salir en televisión?. 

(_Una pequeña pausa_) 

**MADOKA:** Oh. Bien... Yo soy Madoka Ayukawa. Yo no soy del lugar, sólo vine a ayudar a mi amigo a instalarse. De cualquier modo, yo también toco el saxofón. Quizá me ganaré la vida con el. 

(_Ataru se levanta_) 

**ATARU:** Ah... Hey, nena, ¿Todavía aquí?. 

(_Madoka cruje sus nudillos..._)

* * *

Mendo esta que hecha humo. _¡Maldito Moroboshi! ¡Primero consigue a Lum, entonces a la presidenta de la clase, entonces burlándose a cada oportunidad, y ahora esto!_

Y esa chica... era definitivamente linda. 

Shutaro parpadeo y entonces se enfocó en el asunto en sus manos. Él tomo su teléfono celular. "Éste es Shutaro. Aquí están sus órdenes..." 

- # -

Entretanto, en el Ucchan, una gran muchedumbre estaban mirando, fascinados, como uno de ellos se volvía parte de la historia de la televisión.

* * *

**ESCENA:** El sillón. Ranma estaba sentado solo. La cámara sólo enfocada en él. Él está definitivamente nervioso.

* * *

La reacción de las chicas era inmediata y bastante predecible. 

"¡Oh guau, Ranchan esta en la televisión!" 

"¡Aiy-yah! ¡Airen será famoso!" 

"Será mejor que ese pervertido no haga tonterías allí..." 

Los chicos, sin embargo, sufrían varios procesos de pensamiento. 

Tomen por ejemplo a Tatewaki Kuno: 

_ - ¡ESE DEMONIO! ¡Cómo se atreve él a contamina la televisión con su rostro!.  
- ¡El sinvergüenza no tiene ningún límite!  
- ¡Yo lo venceré de una vez por todas!  
- ¿Dónde esta él?  
- Él no está obviamente aquí.  
- Él se ha ido.  
- Espera.  
- ÉL se ha IDO.  
- Entonces... eso significa... eso significa.... ¿Qué?  
- ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE AKANE TENDO ESTÁ FINALMENTE SOLA!  
- Espera...  
- ¡NO OLVIDES A LA CHICA DE CABELLOS DE FUEGO! _

En ese punto, Kuno había estallado de repente en una maníaca carcajada. Desde que él había estado callado un momento antes, parecía como que Kuno se había vuelto loco (_Más de lo habitual_). 

Ryoga, por otro lado, manejó comprender la situación más rápidamente... 

_ - ¡Maldito Ranma! ¡Cómo se atreve a huir y no enfrentarme!  
- Donde esta él, de cualquier modo...  
- ¡Espera! ¡Él a dejado a Akane sola aquí! Y eso significa... ¡SÍ! _

Mousse tenía una perspectiva única en los procedimientos. 

_ - ¿Qué están mirando todos? Todo lo que veo es un borrón en la pantalla de la televisión. _

Nabiki sonrió. Había ganancias en el aire. Nadie sabia donde el lugar se localizaba, y la estación no le diría a cualquiera. SIN EMBARGO, allí estaban las pistas suficientes para que ella las vea, y tendría su localización exacta en unos cuantos episodios...

* * *

**RANMA:** ¿Um, Esto va a salir en la televisión, eh? ¿Pero sobre qué es el show? ¿Solo sobre nosotros?... ¿Tienen que estar bromeando, verdad? ¿Qué programa tan extraño, no? ¿Quién tuvo esta idea? Oh, un show AMERICANO. Debí imaginarlo... Yo soy, um... 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Fuera del rango de la cámara_) ¿Nervioso?. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Quién está nervioso?! Yo soy Ranma Saotome. Soy estudiante de preparatoria y un estudiante de la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre de Artes Marciales. 

(_Una breve pausa_) 

**ATARU:** (_Detrás de la cámara_) ¿Eso es todo? 

**RANMA:** Bueno, sí. 

(_Ataru apareció en la escena, sentándose al lado de Ranma_) 

**ATARU:** Hey, ¿No vas a hablarles sobre tu harem?. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!. 

**ATARU:** Tu HAREM. Tu colección de mujeres. 

**RANMA:** ¡CALLATE! ¡No es nada de eso!.

* * *

Las chicas parpadearon.

* * *

**ATARU:** (_A la cámara_) ¡Bien, él tiene estas cuatro chicas que están locas por él, y él ya se comprometió con tres de ellas!. 

**RANMA:** (_Murmurando_) Oh dios, Akane va a matarme. Cállate Ataru...

* * *

Akane se enfado. Las otras prometidas le daban una mirada de dagas.

* * *

**ATARU:** ¡Y él no deja ir a ninguna de ellas! ¿No es eso egoísta?

* * *

Todas las chicas le dieron a Ranma una Fría Mirada de Muerte. 

Ryoga murmuró, "¿No se supone que es la verdad?" 

Mousse gritó "¡Saotome SINVERGÜENZA!" 

Kuno rugió "¡¡¡ESE PERFIRO PERNICIOSO BELLACO ALEVOSO TUNANTE!!!" 

Por un breve, breve momento, todos miraron desconcertados a Kuno, entonces todos volvieron a echar humo. 

Genma sostuvo una letrero de decía [¡ESE INGRATO HIJO MÍO!] 

Soun estaba, bueno, sollozando. Específicamente, era el sollozo número 412, el cual, cuando aproximadamente se traduce, significa **Mi Futuro Yerno Está Traicionándome Ante Millones De Personas** (_Así, Soun tiene más de 500 diferentes sollozos, cada uno con su propio particular significado._) 

Cologne suspiró. Ella sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, lo cual era alguien verbalmente desvirtuando a Ranma. Esta clase de cosa pasa mucho, ella esta acostumbrada a eso, y sabia de problemas cuando los veía. Toda esta hostilidad apuntando al yerno no era algo bueno. 

En alguna parte allá afuera, Ranma se estremeció. Afortunadamente, el programa era pregrabado, así que el Ranma en la pantalla continuo normalmente...

* * *

**ATARU:** ¿Vamos, Ranma, sédeme una? ¿Qué tal esa chica Shampoo?. 

**RANMA:** ¡No!. 

**ATARU:** ¿Quizá Ukyo?. 

**RANMA:** ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!. 

**ATARU:** ¿Ven lo que quiero decir? Él esta acaparando a las mujeres. 

**RANMA:** ¡¡¡¡ATARUUUU!!!!. 

(_Los ojos de Ranma tenían una mirada asesina, él se lanzo contra el cuello de Ataru._) 

**ATARU:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! ¡No vemos después! (_Esquivando el puño de Ranma y huyendo fuera de la vista de la cámara. Ranma fue tras él..._)

* * *

Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi estaban emitiendo bastante ki para matar a Ranma varias veces. De hecho, eso es lo que ellas estaban pensando ahora. 

"¿Yo? ¿Parte de un harem? Ranchan tiene mucho de explicar..." 

"¡Shampoo no compartir Ranma! ¡Marido morirá si él piensa así!" 

"Ese... ese..." Akane empezó. 

Nabiki realmente deseó tener alguien con quien apostar en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Ella sabia exactamente que era lo próximo que seguía. "Pervertido", ella murmuró. 

"... ¡ESE PERVERTIDO!" Akane grito. 

Nabiki se preguntó brevemente cuánto Ranma pagarían por su seguridad. Del modo como estan las cosas ahora, su nueva residencia estaría en ruinas dentro de un mes, es decir, si ellos lo encontraban... 

Había una idea ahora... 

- # -

Mientras Keiichi, Belldandy, y Skuld estaban sentados en su sala, la curiosidad, exigido que Keiichi le hiciera a Skuld una pregunta. 

"Um... Skuld, ¿Qué es eso?" 

"¿Qué es que?" 

"Eso." Él apuntó al gran dispositivo de alta tecnología y posiblemente peligroso que había reemplazado a la antena. Era... indescriptible, realmente. Simplemente un realmente gran dispositivo con mucho metal y pequeñas varas saliendo de el, puesto encima de la televisión. 

"Oh, ésa es la nueva antena." 

"¿Qué hay de malo con la vieja?" Él preguntó. 

"¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Sabes cuántos canales no captas?" Skuld se puso de pie y marchó hacia la televisión. Skuld estaba de pie orgullosamente al lado de ella y empezó a presionar algunas cosas sobre la gran e indescriptible antena. 

Sin molestarse en mirar la pantalla, Skuld cambio de canal en canal. "¿Ves?" Ella dijo, mientras el número en un gran indicador leyó '**140**'. "¡Mira todos esos canales!" 

_-click-click-click-click-click-_

"Skuld, ¿Has visto a Urd últimamente?" Belldandy pregunto. 

"¿Ella? _-click-_ No _-click-_, no en _-click-_ mucho tiempo, _-click-_ realmente, _-click-_ ¡GAH!"

* * *

(_La cámara enfoco a Urd, sentada en el sillón. Ella estaba relajada._) 

**URD:** Soy Urd. Sólo Urd. ¿Mi trabajo? Um... Consejera de Parejas. De cualquier modo, pensé que sería interesante estar en un show de televisión. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Fuera de cámara_) Hey, ¿Qué le hizo a Ataru? 

**RANMA:** (_Fuera de cámara_) Sí, él está totalmente noqueado. 

(_La cámara gira a la puerta delantera. Ataru está en el piso, inconsciente. La cámara gira de regreso a Urd._) 

**URD:** Oh, um, puntos de presión. 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah. 

**RANMA:** ¿Su nombre es Urd? Extraño nombre, ¿No lo cree?. 

**URD:** Es noruego. 

**KYOSUKE:** Oh, eso lo explica entonces. 

**URD:** ¿Explica que?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Usted parece extranjera. 

**URD:** Lo oigo todo el tiempo. ¿Que con el tipo en el traje de kuroko y la cámara?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Él es el camarógrafo. Nosotros tenemos que ignorarlo. Es parte de la política de la casa. 

**URD:** (_Mira a la cámara pensativa, entonces encoge los hombros_) De acuerdo. Ahora si ustedes me disculpan, pienso que tengo que desempacar. 

(_Urd se levanta, caminando por la cámara. Ella no puede resistirse así que saluda y sonríe mientras pasa._)

* * *

De la pantalla de la televisión, una cara familiar estaba saludándolos y sonriéndoles. 

"¿Urd?" Keiichi golpeó la pantalla de la televisión. "¿Hola?" 

"Um, Keiichi, Urd no puede..." Belldandy empezó. 

_-toc-toc-toc-_

"¡Urd! ¿Puedes oírme?" 

"Keiichi, ella no puede oírte" Dijo Belldandy. 

Inadvertido por todos, Skuld saco de ninguna parte un masivo libro y empezó a buscar en el. 

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Le pasa algo malo?" 

Belldandy esperó que esta noticia no perturbara a Keiichi demasiado. "Bien..." 

"Esa no es sólo Urd. Esa es Urd en una programa de televisión" Interrumpió Skuld, mientras se asomó del libro. 

"¿QUÉ?" 

La Urd de la televisión desapareció y un comercial empezó. 

"Lo dice justo aquí, en la Guía de televisión" Ella le dio el libro que era de hecho una guía de televisión bastante gruesa que enlistó todos los programas durante la semana de varios países. Él estaba a punto de preguntar cómo Skuld lo consiguió, pero lo pensó mejor y simplemente leyó donde ella apuntó. 

"¿Ella... ella es parte de un programa de televisión? Oh cielos". Keiichi estaba angustiado, profundamente, preocupado. Él no quería revelar la verdadera identidad de Belldandy. Pero con Urd en televisión por todo Japón... 

"No te preocupes, nosotras hablaremos con ella" Dijo serenamente Belldandy. 

"Por supuesto que lo haremos" Dijo Skuld, asiendo una mueca. A ella le gustaba ligeramente oponerse a su hermana mayor.

* * *

(_La cámara enfoco a Nuku-Nuku, quien se veía muy contenta. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, con Ataru a su izquierda y Ranma y Kyosuke a su derecho._) 

**RANMA:** Así que vamos para que elijas un cuarto. Hay todavía bastantes vacíos arriba y abajo también. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Se veía pensativa_) Yo supongo que quiero uno arriba. Me gusta mucho ir al tejado. 

**ATARU:** ¿Tú también? ¡Que coincidencia! ¡De hecho, tu alcoba estaría probablemente junto a la mía!. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Murmurando_) Él es mucho peor que Komatsu y Hatta... 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_De repente noto algo en el fondo_) ¡¡¡UN RAT"N!!! ¡YAY!!! (_Ella corrió a toda velocidad detrás de el, como cualquier gato lo habría hecho. Los tres chicos la miraron desconcertados._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, no tengo idea de qué decir sobre eso. 

**RANMA:** Rayos, eso es espeluznante. 

**ATARU:** Quizá si compro algo de comida para gatos... (_Ranma le dio un pisotón a Ataru_) ¡OW! ¡Hey! ¿¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!?.

* * *

De la esquina de las Interesadas Amorosas de Ranma, los pensamientos se volvieron de **¡Ranma No Tendrá Un Harem!** a **¿Quién Es Esta Chica Sobre La Que Ranma Está Siendo Tan Protector?**

Shampoo examinó a Nuku con el ojo de una combatiente. Ella no parecía un reto para Shampoo, así que en el peor de los casos Shampoo podría simplemente acabar con ella. 

Kodachi estaba, ninguna sorpresa, pensando exactamente lo mismo. 

Ukyo creyó firmemente que ella era más linda que esta Nuku-Nuku. 

Akane estaba echando humo.

* * *

(_La cámara enfocaba una puerta en una pared. Ranma, Ataru, y Kyosuke están mirándola curiosos._) 

**RANMA:** Solo quiero estar seguro chicos, pero ¿No se supone que aquí no había una puerta, o si? 

**KYOSUKE:** No, definitivamente no. 

**ATARU:** Hm. Más ominoso. (_Los dos miraron a Ataru confundidos._) Eh. Lo siento chicos, supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con monjes. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Monjes? 

**ATARU:** Un pequeño monje. Larga historia. Se las contare después. 

**KYOSUKE:** Así.... abre la puerta. 

**ATARU:** ¿Quién, yo?. 

**RANMA:** Rayos, son unos cobardes, yo la abriré. Uh... espere un minuto, no hay ninguna perilla en la puerta. 

**ATARU:** Muy ominoso. 

**RANMA:** ¡QUIERES TERMINAR CON ESO!. 

(_De repente la puerta se abrió. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles. Lo que parece ser una niña de doce año con cabello rojo muy puntiagudo saco su cabeza fuera de la puerta._) 

**NIÑA:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!. 

(_Para después azotar la puerta al cerrarla. Los tres dan una paso atrás, completamente tomados por sorpresa._) 

**ATARU:** ¡¡Gah, mis oídos!!. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Qué?!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. 

**ATARU:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?!. 

**RANMA:** ¡No puede oírlos! ¡Creo que hay algo malo con mis oídos!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No puedo oírte!.

* * *

(_La cámara enfocada en la puerta. Los muchachos están a punto de alejarse cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo. Ellos se encogen y cubrieron sus oídos. Una joven mujer surge, con un picudo cabello rojo._) 

**MUJER:** Siento lo ocurrido, supongo que las presentaciones serán en orden, ¿No?. 

**ATARU:** (_Dándose la vuelta finalmente y bajando sus manos_) Ah, sí, bien, las mujeres bonitas siempre tienen la razón. Permítame presentarme primero. Yo soy Ataru Moroboshi, actualmente soltero. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?. 

**MUJER:** Dime, ¿No eres tú él prometido de la Princesa Lum del Imperio Oni?. 

**ATARU:** Eh, tú no eres un... no... no veo ningún cuerno... 

**MUJER:** ¡Yo soy Washu, uno de las más grandes mentes científicas del universo!. 

(_Los tres chicos no están seguros de cómo reaccionar a eso, así que no lo hacen._) 

**ATARU:** Así que eres del espacio. ¿Qué tal si de das un tour?. 

**WASHU:** (_Frunciendo el ceño irritada_) Tal vez después. Ahora si ustedes me disculpan, tengo trabajo por hacer. (_Ella regreso a su cuarto._) 

**ATARU:** ¡Hey, espera un momento! (_Él entro a la habitación antes de alguien pudiera detenerlo o cerrar la puerta. La puerta se cierra detrás de él._) 

**RANMA:** Nosotros estamos viviendo con una alienígena. Yo puedo lidiar con eso. 

**KYOSUKE:** Y yo que pensé que la vida sería mas normal aquí. 

**RANMA:** ¿Tú también?. 

(_La puerta se abrió. Ataru súbitamente fue lanzado fuera, y lejos del ángulo de la cámara._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Bien, parece que Washu puede cuidarse sola. 

**RANMA:** ¿Sí, pero quién era esa pequeña niña?. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Su hermana menor quizá?.

* * *

Ataru miro a Washu que estaba en ese momento en su usual forma más joven. "Hey, ¿Dónde esta la otra chica?" Él preguntó. 

"¿Qué otra chica?" Ella preguntó. 

"La que parece tu hermana mayor" Dijo Ataru. 

"¿Cómo esto?" Washu pregunto, mientras ella se volvió diez años mayor de repente y con mucha más figura. 

"¡Hey nena!" 

**_WHAM_**

"Lo juro, deberíamos castrar a este tipo" Urd murmuro.

* * *

(_La cámara enfoca a Urd que está sentada en el sillón comiendo de una bolsa de frituras, y mirando televisión. Nuku-Nuku camina detrás del sillón, nota a Urd, y camina detrás de ella._) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Hola!. 

**URD:** (_Sorprendida y tirando una patata frita_) ¡Gaaaah! (_Mirando a Nuku-Nuku_) Oh, hola. ¿Eres una de los que vivirán aquí?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Todavía bastante alegre_) Humju. Yo soy Nuku-Nuku. 

**URD:** (_Mirando a Nuku-Nuku cuidadosamente, y entonces rasca la cabeza de Nuku_) Lindo gatito. (_Nuku reacciona contenta como cualquier gato lo haría_) Te daré algo de salmón después. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! (_Mirando a la cámara confundida_) ¿Por qué ese hombre viste así?. 

**URD:** ¿El tipo de negro? Solo ignóralo. Todos los demás lo hacen. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Oh, de acuerdo.

* * *

Una figura algo demacrada y huesuda estaba sentada delante de la pantalla de televisión, sintiéndose orgulloso de que su '**hija**' estaba en la televisión. Hasta ahora, todo había ido bien. 

"Eh papá, ¿Fue realmente buena idea, ponerla en un programa de televisión?" 

"¡No te preocupes por eso, Ryuunosuke!" Kyuusaku dijo confiadamente. 

En la pantalla, Nuku Nuku estaba hablando con una hermosa mujer de pelo cano. 

[[_Lindo gatito... Te daré algo de salmón después._]] 

Los ojos de Kyuusaku se ensancharon. "¿¿¿Lindo gatito???" 

[[_¿En serio? ¡Gracias!_]] 

El cigarro callo de su boca. 

"Um, pap" Dijo Ryuunosuke. 

"¿Eh?" 

"Pienso que hay un problema." 

"Hm. Bueno... No, no te preocupes." 

"Pero ¿Que si ellos descubre que ella es un cyborg?" 

"Yo le di una excusa a Nuku Nuku para sus partes cibernéticas. Funcionar". 

"¿Tú piensas que ellos lo creerán?" 

Kyuusaku se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**ESCENA:** Mostrando a Ataru y Kyosuke sentados en la sala viendo televisión y aprovechando totalmente los extra mullidos cojines. 

**KYOSUKE:** Estupendo... estas cosas son grandiosas... 

**ATARU:** Así que, tú eres el único que ha visto a ese... chico Darien, ¿Eh?. 

**KYOSUKE:** No mucho que decir, realmente. Él solo salió a toda prisa de la casa... 

**ATARU:** ¿Ninguna palabra?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah... pienso que él me dijo "Discúlpeme" antes de que se escapara. 

**ATARU:** (_Mirando al camarógrafo_) ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién es este tipo Chiba?!. 

(_La vista parpadeo, como alguien cortando una escena_)

* * *

"Maldito camarógrafo olvidó las reglas" Murmuró el editor.

* * *

(_La vista parpadeo, como alguien cortando una escena_) 

**ATARU:** Así que, algún niño rico, ¿Eh? Yo consigo alejarme de Mendo y ahora esto... 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, Ataru... qué estas tú... 

**ATARU:** (_Sonriendo abiertamente_) Hey, no te preocupe por él, sé como tratar con esta clase de niños ricos malcriados.

* * *

**ESCENA:** Tarde por la noche. Esta oscuro. Primero la vista del jardín del frente dónde Darien se tambalea hacia la puerta, se veía como si él tuvo un día agitado. 

**ESCENA:** La vista cambia a la puerta, dónde él busca torpemente sus llaves. Él abre la puerta fatigadamente, y entra. 

**ESCENA:** Cambio al pasillo, dónde Darien camina despacio a su puerta. Él la abre... 

_SPLASH_

Y es empapado por un balde de agua que estaba equilibrado allí... 

**DARIEN:** ¡HEY! 

(_A la distancia, una distintiva risa entre dientes puede oírse..._) 

**ESCENA:** Desvanecimiento a negro.... aparecen los créditos

* * *

En el café Abcd, Madoka frunció el entrecejo. 

"¡Madoka, estuviste en la televisión!" Dijo una vivaz Hikaru. 

"Sí..." 

"¿Por qué te ves tan triste?" 

"Ellos cortaron mi solo de saxofón..." 

- # -

En el Dojo Tendo... 

Nabiki estaba totalmente en modalidad de negocios, sonriendo perversamente, viendo a cada persona como si ellos fueran una bolsa de yens, estimando las posibles ganancias, y sintiéndose feliz. 

Nabiki estaba bien. Ella tenía un plan. 

"Así, señoritas, tengo un trato comercial para ustedes." 

"¿Qué es esta tiempo, Nabiki?" 

"¡La chica mercenaria mejor no cobra demasiado como la vez pasada!" 

"¡Ohohohoho! Mejor hazlo razonable, Tendo." 

Nabiki miro confiadamente a la furia de las chicas congregadas ante ella. Ellas tenían grandes habilidades de combate, pero ella sabia que podía manejarlas a todas. 

"Lo que estoy ofreciendo, es lo que todas ustedes quieren saber." Realmente, Nabiki sabia lo que ellas querían saber, y esto no era exactamente eso. PERO era lo mas cercano. 

- # -

_RIINGRIINGRIING_

Ataru asomo su cabeza fuera la puerta y gritó "Hey, Saotome, contesta el teléfono, ¿Sí?" 

Ranma se levanto del sillón, murmurando algo sobre compañeros perezosos, y contesto el teléfono. 

"¿Hola?" 

[[_¡Airen! ¡Sorpresa!_]] 

"Um... er... ¡Shampoo! ¡Que.... sorpresa!" Ranma tartamudeó. Él no se veía feliz, pero manejó sonar feliz. 

[[_¡Shampoo tan feliz!_]] 

"Um, ¿Tú no vas a visitarme, verdad?" 

[[_¡Que buena idea, Ranma! ¿Dile a Shampoo dónde estas, sí?_]] 

Ranma palideció. "Um, Shampoo, mirada, yo pues, veras. Alguien más necesita usar el teléfono, ¿De acuerdo?" 

[[_¡Airen! ¡Espere! Sham-_]] _click_

Ranma suspiro aliviado al colgar el teléfono. 

- # -

_RIIINGRIINGRIINGRII-_

"¿Hola?" 

[[_¿Ranchan? ¿Eres realmente tú?_]] 

"¡Hey! ¡Ucchan! ¡Que gusto oírte!" 

[[_En serio, ¿Cómo es la vida de una gran estrella de televisión?_]] 

"Vamos, no es como si fuera famoso o algo..." 

[[_¡Hey, nunca se sabe, podrías tener un club del fans!_]] 

"¡Sí, justo lo que necesito, un ejército de mujeres tras de mí!" 

Ukyo y Ranma se rieron juntos brevemente. 

"Hoh, sí, nunca pensé sobre eso..." 

[[_Así que, ¿Has evitado tu... problema hasta ahora?_]] 

"¿Problema?" 

[[_Con el agua._]] 

"¡Oh! ¡Eso! Sí, hasta ahora." 

[[_Sólo piensa lo que pasaría si ese tipo Moroboshi lo averiguara, ¿Eh?_]] 

"Eso no es gracioso." 

[[_Hey, ¿Que con ese tipo Chiba?_]] 

"¿El que nunca esta en casa?" 

[[_Exacto._]] 

"Nosotros no sabemos. Él duerme, sale, regresa tarde por la noche. Eso es todo lo que podemos decir, realmente." 

[[_Heh. Dejas un paquete de misterio y saltas a otro, ¿Huh?_]] 

"Parece que si." 

[[_Um, Ranchan, ¿Que, puedo preguntar, está pasando entre esa chica Nuku y tú?_]] 

"¿Qué? ¡Nada!" 

[[_Tú pareces algo sobreprotector con ella._]] La voz de Ukyo tenía incertidumbre en ella. 

"¡Hey! ¡Nada esta pasando entre ella y yo, lo juro!" 

Hubo silencio. 

[[_Bien, te creo._]] 

"De cualquier modo, ¿Cómo van las cosas de regreso en casa?" 

[[_Oh, no mucho. El negocio es más alto con la temporada turística empezando, y su familia esta bien. Oh sí, supongo que mejor te aviso, Nabiki está investigando tu localización._]] 

"Oh rayos, eso es lo último que necesito. Kodachi y Shampoo dejándose caer por aquí." 

[[_Hey, um, Ranchan, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_]] 

"Seguro." 

[[_¿Dónde estas, de todos modos?_]] 

Ranma miro fijamente a Ataru que parecía siempre estar de algún modo cerca. Él definitivamente no quería que Ukyo conociera a Ataru. 

"Um, Ucchan, yo no pienso que eso sea una buena idea. Algunos de mi compañeros son... un poco extraños." 

"¡Hey!" Ataru grito. 

[[_Vamos, Ranchan, ¿Por favor?_]] 

"Mira, Ucchan, confíe en mí en esto, ¿Sí?" 

Ukyo hizo un gesto. 

[[_Bien..._]] 

"Correcto, confía en mí, no es seguro aquí." 

Cerca, Ataru se veía ligeramente insultado. 

[[_Eh, déjame preguntarte algo más._]] 

"¿Sí?" 

[[_¿Qué demonios pasa con ese asunto del harem, huh?_]] 

"Que..." 

[[_Todas nosotras lo oímos, ahora ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¡Tú no puedes conservarnos a todas, sabes!_]] 

"¡No se trata de eso! Rayos, yo-" 

[[_Bien, si no se trata de eso, entonces elige._]] 

"¿Qué?" 

[[_Me oíste, prosigue y elige a una prometida._]] El tono de Ukyo sugirió una promesa de violencia si no le gustaba la respuesta. 

"Ah... er... " Tartamudeó Ranma. Él pulsó el botón de reset. "Um, lo siento Ukyo, hay alguien en la otra línea y uno de los chicos está esperando una llamada importante. Hablaremos después, ¿De acuerdo?" 

[[_¡¡Ranchan eres un tonto!!_]] 

"Ucchan, espera, no te enfades..." 

_click_

Ranma suspiró. "Grandioso, simplemente grandioso." 

- # -

_RIIINGRII-_

"¿Hola?" 

[[_¡Ohohohohohohoho! ¡Amado Ranma! Soy y-_]] 

_click_

_¡Nonononono!_

Ésa fue la última gota. 

"Oh rayos, eso es todo. Tengo que salir de aquí!" 

Kyosuke se acerco. "Hey, ¿Terminaste con el teléfono?" 

"Sí, definitivamente." 

Ataru, del otro lado del cuarto, noto la incomodidad de Ranma. "Hey, ¿Quién llamo?" 

"Um, nadie. Miren, Moroboshi, Kasuga, si alguien me llama, díganle que estoy ocupado, ¿De acuerdo?" Ranma tenía un mal presentimiento, y decidió salir. 

Mientras él se dirigió hacia la puerta, Nuku-Nuku notó su conducta perturbada. "¿Pasa algo malo, Saotome-san?" 

Él miro a Nuku y se estremeció brevemente. Ranma pensó que era tonto que él actuara así ante una chica que pensaba que era un gato (_Él pensaba en Shampoo como una gata, en cierto modo_) pero aun se sentía intranquilo por Nuku. 

"Solo saldré a caminar por un rato". 

"¿Cómo ir al parque?" Nuku pregunto. 

"A algun lado como ese, supongo." 

"¡Yay! ¿Nuku-Nuku puede ir también?" Ella había estado todo el día en casa y no le gustaba ir sola a cualquier parte en esta nueva parte de la ciudad. 

Ranma la miro cuidadosamente. _Estupendo_ Él pensó _Ella incluso habla como Shampoo. Aterrador._

"Um.... " Ranma estaba aun algo alarmado por la conducta de gato de Nuku. Él se sentía avergonzado por eso. No era como si ella se volviera una gata cuando se mojaba con agua fría, ¿Correcto? 

"¿Por favoooooooor?" Nuku-Nuku pregunto de una manera algo infantil. 

_Ah, estoy nervioso por nada_ Pensó Ranma. Él tomó una respiración profunda, determinado a detener su nerviosismo sobre Nuku, y dijo, "Sí, seguro. Vamos." 

"¡Tomemos la bicicleta de Nuku-Nuku!" Nuku dijo entusiasmada. 

"Um.. de acuerdo, cualquier cosa." 

- # -

Había un ruido en alguna parte de Tokyo... 

Estaba siguiendo un sendero llameante que cortó a través de la ciudad. 

Desviándose a través de calles, por las aceras, encima de los automóviles, e hizo eco a través de la ciudad. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el parque. 

Sonaba como... 

"¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 

- # -

_RIIINGRIIINGRII-_

"¿Hola?" Ataru pregunto. 

[[_¿Esta... esta Ranma allí?_]] 

"Lo siento, él salió con Atsuko-chan." 

[[_Oh... Ya veo._]] 

"Hey, ¿Quieres-" 

_click_

"Maldición. Ellas siempre cuelgan antes de que yo pueda invitarlas." 

- # -

Akane miro su teléfono tristemente. _¿Qué tan estúpida podía yo ser?_ Ella se preguntó a si misma. Él no la extrañaba en lo absoluto... 

"Cretino" 

- # -

"¡A-chuuu!" 

Nuku miro a Ranma curiosa. "¿Pasa algo malo, Saotome-san?" 

"Um, s". Ranma parecía un poco aturdido por alguna razón... 

"¿Nuku-nuku?" 

"¿Hm?" 

"Tú puedes llamarme solo Ranma." A Ranma nunca le gustaron las formalidades. 

"Ranma-kun parece triste." 

Él hizo una pausa y se sentó en un banco cercano. "Yo... Yo supongo que lo estoy. Solo extraño a mi familia haya en casa." Él suspiró. 

Nuku-nuku examinó a Ranma estrechamente. Todo eso era parte de su esfuerzo para deducir que eran todas estas '**acciones humanos**'. Ella decidió tratar algunas de las fraces para '**rompe el hielo**' que papá-san le había enseñado. 

"Buen clima" 

"¿Hm?" Ranma levanto la mirada. "Sí, supongo..." 

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" 

"Er... Yo no tengo un trabajo." 

Nuku-Nuku no notó la contestación. Ella estaba ocupada intentando recordar qué mas decir. _Oh, espera..._ Ella pensó recordar a Ataru-kun diciendo algo acerca de que él tenia unas prometidas, Hm... 

"¿Cómo estan tus prometidas?" 

Ranma no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Él estaba inmerso en su propia depresión personal. "Bien" Él contestó ausente. 

Nuku-nuku pensó sobre qué hacer luego. _¿Que era lo que las chicas humanas normales hacían después? ¡Oh sí, demasiadas preguntas!._

"¿Ranma-kun realmente tiene muchas prometidas? ¡Guau!" Ella dio una risita, brincó alrededor, y lo abrazó. Ranma de repente se puso tieso como una tabla y un sentimiento de terror lo lleno. 

Ranma parpadeo. "Er.. ¿Q-q-qué?" 

Nuku lo dejo ir, para el gran alivio de Ranma, y se volvió a sentar, preguntando, "¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Ellas son lindas? ¿Las extrañas? ¿Tienes-". 

Ante tantas preguntas Ranma la interrumpió. 

"¡Hey! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡De ninguna manera. No las extraño, y menos a esa niña fea marimacha violenta!" Pensando de nuevo en Akane, Ranma regreso a su mal humor. 

Nuku-nuku notó que él estaba actuando como Papa-san cuando él estaba enfadado sobre lo mala que era Mamá-san. Si Ranma-kun era como Papa-san, entonces eso solo significaba una cosa... 

"¡Ranma-kun extraña a sus prometidas!" 

"Sí..." Él dijo en voz baja, entonces comprendió lo que hizo. "¡Um, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo... extraño ver a mis amigos." 

"¿Ranma-kun no extraña a sus prometidas?" 

"¡No, ellas son solo problemas!" 

"Nuku-Nuku pensó que las personas que están comprometidas se aman." 

Ranma hizo una pausa, entonces frunció el entrecejo. "Bien..." 

"¿Ranma-kun no quiere a sus prometidas?" 

A él no le gustó a donde estaba yendo esta conversación. 

"Er, bien..." 

La brisa sopló suavemente. 

Los pájaros volaron por el cielo. 

Ranma estaba mudo. 

Nuku estaba mirándolo fijamente, y esperando por una respuesta. 

"Vamos, Nuku-nuku, volvamos a la casa." 

"¿Ya?" 

"Sí... se esta asiendo tarde." 

"Oh... De acuerdo." 

"Y esta vez no usaremos la bicicleta." 

"Vamos, Ranma-kun, ¿Por favooooooooor?" 

Ranma dudó. 

"De acuerdo, bien, usaremos la bicicleta, pero yo manejo." 

"Aw..." Nuku-Nuku frunció el entrecejo. _Ranma-kun simplemente era tan lento._

- # -

Ryoko se deslizó por el campo, sonriendo abiertamente. Ella había manejado poner a Ayeka ocupada con los quehaceres en la casa y la tonta Mihoshi no se encontraba en ninguna parte. 

Tenchi era todo suyo. 

Y allí estaba él, caminando ahora afuera... 

"¡Oh Teeeeenchi!" Ella lo llamo dulcemente. Ryoko se acerco para darle un abrazo cuando de repente ella fue la que fue abrazada. Su vuelo fue detenido abruptamente y ella cayó rápidamente a tierra. 

"¡Hey, que demonios!" Ella gritó. 

"Ésa no es manera de hablarle a tu mam" Washu la reprendió, era ella quien estaba abrazando a Ryoko en ese momento. "He estado lejos durante todo este tiempo, y ahora tú me saludas tan rudamente!" 

"¡Hey, déjame ir!" Ryoko estaba echando humo. ¿¿¿Washu tuvo que escogió ESTE momento para visitarlos??? 

Washu suspiró, oyendo los comentarios de su '**hija**'. "Sabes, nunca te crié estrechamente. Supongo que he sido negligente en tu educación..." 

"¡DEJAME IR, CON UN DEMONIO!" 

"... pero nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar, ¿Eh?" Washu empujó casualmente a Ryoko a un lado... 

_-Splash-_

... y al lago. 

"¡Oh, Tenchi! ¡Hey!" Washu ondeó su brazo para saludar. 

Tenchi vio a Washu saludando y se acercó. "Ah, Washu-chan, ¿Regresaste?" 

"Solo quería visitarlos. Así que, ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?" 

"Bien, como es usual, supongo. Tú sabe cómo son." 

"Hm..." 

"No muy diferente de que cuando te fuiste, supongo." 

"Sabes, técnicamente, nunca me fui." 

Tenchi levantó una ceja. "¿Hm?" 

"Solo hice algo de ingeniería dimensional y uní mi laboratorio a esa casa del programa. Oh sí, también puse aquí un escudo sobre mi puerta." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Oh, sólo para hacerlo sentir más distante." Washu sonrió. 

Entretanto, en el laboratorio de Washu... 

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Mihoshi vago, asustada por todas las criaturas raras que estaban detrás de los cristales, y todas las cosas de alta tecnología que se veían algo peligrosas. 

Ella se preguntó si éste era el laboratorio de Washu, pero eso no podía ser. ¿Washu se había ido, junto con su laboratorio, verdad?. 

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien?" 

- # -

_riiiingriiiingriiiingriiiing_

"¡Hey!" Ataru grito, "¡Alguien conteste el teléfono!" 

_riiiingriiiing_

Él suspiró, se levanto del sillón, puso a un lado su manga, y tomo el teléfono. "¿Hola?" 

[[_¡Daaaaaarling!_]] 

"..." 

- # -

Kyosuke hiba a tomar la perilla de la puerta y de repente él oyó un grito de absoluto terror. Ataru abrió la puerta y corrio a toda velocidad a través de las calles. 

Kyosuke hizo una pausa, parpadeo, mirando a la ahora muy distante figura de Ataru corriendo, se encogió de hombros, y entró. 

- # -

Hikaru parpadeo, miro el teléfono, se encogió de hombros, y colgó. 

"¿Él no estaba?" Madoka pregunto. 

"No... ¡Algún extraño tomo el teléfono y empezó a gritar! Darling efectivamente está viviendo con personas muy raras" 

A la mención de personas raras, Madoka pensó en ese pervertido de Ataru. "Sí, él tiene extraña compañía. Sin embargo, él puede manejarlo." 

"¿Quizá debería ir y visitarlo uno de estos días? Darling debe estar muy solo." 

"Él parecía estar haciendolo bien" Dijo Madoka, sonriendo un poco. 

"Hey, Madoka, ¿Cómo terminaste con Darling en la televisión?" 

Madoka se cogelo. Ella realmente no pensó sobre eso en ese momento... 

"Ah... bien..." Sus engranes mentales estaban girando desesperadamente, "... er... él quería un poco de ayuda con su equipaje y te llamó, pero dijo que tú estabas fuera..." Madoka realmente esperó que eso funcionara. 

"¿Realmente? Oh. Eso es verdad, yo estaba visitando a un tío en Hong Kong." 

Madoka suspiró mentalmente en alivio. Ésa fue una afortunada coincidencia. 

"De cualquier modo, él me pidió que le ayudara a llevar sus cosas allá..." 

- # -

En la oficina de mercadeo de la estación de Televisión, varias mentes estaban considerando las posibilidades. 

"De acuerdo, así que los informes mas recientes son que tenemos una audiencia de entre los 15-30, ¿C"MO podemos tomar ventaja de eso?" 

"Hm..." 

Varias fotografías de los siete huéspedes de la casa estaban esparcidas por la mesa. 

"De acuerdo, Nuku es definitivamente fotogénica. Ya consiguio la portada de la revista Dining Times como una camarera candente..." 

"Ese chico Ataru es un verdadero asno. Los televidentes estan indecisos entre apreciarlo y odiarlo..." 

"¿Darien? Sí, seguro las mujeres piensan que él es lindo, ¡Pero nunca muestra su maldita cara lo suficiente! ¿Cómo podemos comercializar con eso?" 

"Ranma... no esta mal... bien parecido y mucho mejor que Ataru... oí que él practica artes marciales, quizá podamos hacer algo con ese ángulo..." 

"¿Washu?" 

"Olvídalo." 

"¿Qué sobre Urd?" 

"Oh sí, ella es una mujer telegénica. Les dire, el público masculino enloqueció después de verla. Nosotros tenemos planes para esta dama..." 

- # -

Cherry, el monje estaba sentado en una porción vacía, pasando por un ritual oscuro, brincando alrededor de una fogata mientras hacia dramáticas poses y batía alrededor su baston. 

"¿Cherry, puedes verlo? ¿Dónde está él?" Lum pregunto. 

"Hm... es una pena" Cherry dijo solemnemente. 

"¡Oh no! ¡Darling!" 

"Yo siento que él está en un lugar lejano... sí, ¡Moroboshi esta condenado!" 

"¡Oh no!" 

"Él está ahora en compañía de Diosas, de hecho, es uno con la energía del universo. Todo lo que nosotros podemos hacer es orar." 

Cherry aplaudió sus manos juntas y empezó un cántico... 

- # -

"¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!" 

**_ZAS_**

Ataru era uno con la pared. 

Urd caminó lejos enojada, intentando pensar en algo sucio y mágico para **arreglar** ese molesto pervertido. Pero primero, ella tenía que hacer unas llamadas a la oficina. Sería bueno tener un chequeo a fondo de esa pequeño molestia de depravado. 

- # -

Urd se sentó en la cocina con una taza de té caliente. Ella ya tenía varias ideas de cómo mantenerse entretenida aquí. 

Había problemas de amor. Ella podía sentirlos. 

Por encima de todo, Ranma destacaba como una persona en un verdadero enredo. ¿Múltiples prometidas? Urd sonrió. Quienquiera en las oficinas que fuera responsable por ese enredo, ella tenía que admirarlo. 

Había algo más... algo extraño sobre ese chico Saotome. Ella no estaba segura de que, pero no parecía importante de cualquier modo. 

Entonces estaba el chico Kasuga. Tsk tsk. Una asombrosa relación allí. Otra situación difícil, pero aun un simple enredó. Ella se dio cuenta de que él era especial de algún modo... pero ella aun no sabia porque tampoco. Era el asunto del AMOR lo que ella estaba buscando. 

Washu... la perturbaba. Demasiado inteligente. 

A Urd le agradaba Nuku Nuku. Era como tener una hermana menor, sólo que esta hermana menor era mucho más amable que Skuld. Parecía que ella le agradaba a todos, realmente, aunque Ranma parecía algo intranquilo, incluso un poco asustado alrededor de ella. Era asombroso lo que los humanos hacen con un cerebro de gato... 

Darien era un combatiente contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad y la ocasional maligna. Era justo una de esas cosas, y era bastante obvio para ella una vez que lo vio. Ella decidió que mejor dejaba las cosas justo allí. Bien... quizá no completamente, pero su vida amorosa era la menos interesante de los cuatro chicos... 

Ese chico Ataru... ella estaba sorprendida cuando requirió información de él. 

Urd trajo la taza de té a su boca, y entonces un mazo apareció del interior de la taza y le pego en la nariz. 

Entonces Ataru entró en el cuarto. "¡Hey! ¡Urd! Vamos-" Entonces él noto el mazo que estaba ridículamente saliendo fuera de la taza de té. 

Urd gritó "¡HEY!" y lanzo la taza lejos, sosteniendo su nariz. Aterrizó sobre la mesa sin derramarse... y Skuld aparecio fuera de la taza. 

Ataru parpadeo. 

"¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!" Urd gritó a su más joven hermana mientras sostenía su adolorida nariz. 

"¡Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte!" Skuld le grito en respuesta. 

"Um, discúlpenme..." Dijo Ataru. 

Urd se congelo. 

Skuld se congelo. 

Del baño, inadvertido para todos, Belldandy apareció a través del espejo, y salió al pasillo. 

Urd susurró, tan bajo como ella pudo, "Ustedes tontas, hay cámaras por todo el lugar." 

Ataru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Belldandy se acerco... 

"¡Ah, Señorita.! ¡Hola hola!" 

Urd frunció el entrecejo. "Maldición, no otra vez..." 

- # -

Mucho más tarde. 

- # -

Keiichi miró la televisión, fascinado, mientras, en la pantalla, Skuld apareció fuera de la taza de té, Belldandy entro, y Ataru hizo una pausa, momentáneamente aturdido.

* * *

**SKULD:** Ah... hay una... una buena explicación para esto... 

**URD:** Er... sí... 

**BELLDANDY:** (_Abre su boca, pero ella es interrumpida_) 

(_Ataru miro inciertamente a cada una de ellas, por un momento..._) 

**ATARU:** Ah, más extraterrestres.

* * *

Keiichi escupe su té. "¿Él piensa que ustedes son extraterrestres?" 

Belldandy dio golpecitos a Keiichi en el hombro. "Bien, no es exactamente inusual ser uno..." 

Skuld agregó "Tú solo dijiste que no querías que las personas averiguaran que nosotras somos diosas, ¿Correcto? ¡Todo esta bien!" 

"Extraterrestres... todos van a pensar que estoy viviendo con extraterrestres..."

* * *

**ATARU:** ¡Hey nena! ¡Quieres salir conmigo! 

**BELLDANDY:** (_Se tele transporto antes de que Ataru pudiera agarrarla, reapareciendo al lado de Skuld_) Oh cielos. 

**URD:** ¡Hey, no a mi hermana! 

(_Ataru es sujetado por la espalda por Urd, pero entonces él se voltea y la abraza._) 

**ATARU:** ¡Urd, oh, vamos, salgamos y vivamos ardientemente!. 

**URD:** ¡MUERETE!. 

(_Ella le dio un puñetazo enviándolo fuera del cuarto, pero él corrió de regreso en seguida._) 

**ATARU:** ¡Vamos! Por fav- 

**_CLANG_**

(_Skuld removió despacio su martillo del cráneo de Ataru._) 

**SKULD:** ¡Pervertido!.

* * *

"¿Qué con ese tipo?" Keiichi pregunto. 

"Es el chico mas pervertido del universo" Dijo Skuld, como un hecho. 

"Eso parece." 

"No, él realmente es el chico mas pervertido del universo." 

"¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" 

"Urd lo verificó en la oficina de las Diosas" Dijo Belldandy. 

- # -

Keiichi caminó a lo largo de las calles, pasando por las tiendas y cafés. Belldandy lo estaba tomando del brazo. Definitivamente, era un día agradable. 

Keiichi se volvió a Belldandy. "Belldandy... yo..." 

Belldandy se volvió hacia Keiichi, "Um, Keiichi..." 

"¿Sí?" 

"Um... detrás de ti." Ella parecía un poco avergonzada cuando apuntó a algo detrás de él. 

Keiichi se dio la vuelta, para ver camisetas, carteles, calendarios, fotos, todos eso artículos, con una cosa en común. Una imagen única que dispararía a los corazones de hombres solitarios por todas partes. 

Urd. 

"Oh cielos." 

- El Fin -

* * *

=======================  
EPÍLOGO: Extraña Suerte  
=======================

Hace varias semanas. 

En un estudio de televisión, alguien estaba teniendo un difícil momento al tratar de aceptar un nuevo concepto... 

"¿Ellos quieren que?" 

"Ya me oyó, el jefe quiere siete personas, al azar". 

"Er... ¿Algún tipo en particular?" 

"No." 

"¿Cualquier persona?" 

"Cualquier persona." 

"Bien... de acuerdo." 

Un hombre alto en un traje, masco un cigarro, dejo el pequeño cubículo de una oficina. Dentro, un mal pagado empleado de la estación que trabajaba en exceso, medito sus ordenes. 

_De acuerdo_ Él razonó _Ellos lo quieren al azar._

_Pero que si ellos terminan con un manojo de fenómenos e idiotas, ¿A quien van a culpar?_

_¡A mi!_

_Así que tengo que ser un poco selectivo sobre esto..._

_Pero se supone que es al azar._

_Hmm..._

Entonces él decidió qué hacer. 

Culpar a su supervisor. 

"Okaaay, comencemos con esto" Él dijo, agarrando una guía telefónica. 

- # -

En alguna parte en los cielos, había algunas entidades aburridas. 

"Así que, ¿Cómo esta ese chico Moroboshi que tu estas vigilando?" 

"Es un caso perdido, él es aun un libertino. No tiene esperanzas." 

"Asombroso." 

"¿Cómo va tu caso?" 

"¿La familia Kasuga?" 

"Si." 

"Su niño estaría atascado por siempre si él encontrara una bifurcación en el camino." 

"¿Huh?" 

"Él es un indeciso." 

"Oh." 

Hubo silencio. 

"Es aburrido aquí arriba." 

"No bromees." 

Más silencio... 

"Hey, siento algo... " 

"¿Oh? Así ¿Que?" 

"Heheh... entretenimiento. Vamos, echa una mirada." 

- # -

_De acuerdo_ pensó el empleado de la televisión mal pagado que trabajaba en exceso _Así es cómo lo haré. Dejaré caer la guía telefónica. Se abrirá. Señalare. Y el primer nombre que vea será el que escogeré._

_Justamente al azar, ¿Correcto?_

De repente, él sintió como si no estuviera solo, sino guiado por la divina inspiración. "Sí, esto funcionara..." 

- # -

"Así que" Dijo un espíritu divino "A quien podemos meter en esto..." 

"Bien, tengo unas pocas ideas sobre eso." 

- # -

**THUD**

_-flip-_

"Hm... Moroboshi, Ataru. Correcto." 

Él parpadeo. 

"No... no puede ser... no ESE Moroboshi." 

Él inspeccionó algunos artículos de periódico brevemente sobre los invasores alienígenas oni que él había pegado en la pared. Fue un evento grande para él, desde que él manejó tomar su descanso del negocio de la radiodifusión cuando eso pasó. 

"Bien, imaginen eso. S" 

- # -

Dos espíritus divinos se reían a carcajadas. 

"Oh, hombre, poner al chico Saotome en la misma casa con Moroboshi... ¡Oh, eso si que será divertido!" 

"¡Yea!" 

Entonces un teléfono sonó. Uno portátil, realmente. 

"¿Eh?" Ellos dos dijeron, verificando sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo. 

"Oh, es el mío" Dijo el de la izquierda. "Ah, ¿Hola? ¡Urd! ¡Hey, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos noticias de ti! ¿Qué? ¿Ocupado? No... ¿Por qué?" 

"¡Date prisa!" Se desespero el otro espíritu, "Él va a arrojar el libro de nuevo." 

- # -

**THUD**

_-flip-_

"Que raro... esta dirección no está en Tokyo... ¿Cómo llego aquí?" 

Él parpadeo, entonces se encogió de hombros. 

"Oh bien. Kasuga Kyosuke será..." 

- # -

La entidad de la izquierda colgó el teléfono. 

"Tú nunca adivinaras para que fue esa llamada..." Dijo el de la izquierda, sonriendo como un gato. 

"¿Oh?" 

- # -

**THUD**

_-flip-_

"¿Urd? Qué clase de nombre es ese..." 

- # -

"¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO!" 

"No. Ella me pidió que lo hiciera." 

"Espera... ¿Ella sabe de Moroboshi estará allí?" 

Ambos sonrieron perversamente. 

"Oh, esto... esto va a ser muy divertido." 

-Fin de la Parte 3-

* * *

Bien, después de mas de 10 versiones reescritas y muuuuuuuchas semanas, la parte 3 esta terminada. 

Gracias a Dios. 

Aproximadamente tanto tiempo, realmente, porque quise volver a enfocarme sobre el Grupo de Seis (_o siete, si Darien alguna vez se queda en casa el tiempo suficiente_). 

La parte cuatro... tratará sobre sus empleos y más. ¿Cuándo saldrá? Quién sabe, yo ya estoy en medio de otros dos fics, uno viene a ser la continuación de "Las Cosas Cambian Más" (_¡GAAAH! ¡¡¡ESTO TOMARA UNA ETERNIDAD!!!_) y el otro es un tranquilo proyecto con algunos otros escritores que probablemente estará listo el próximo mes. 

Como va este proyecto, ¿Hay un fin a la vista? No... no realmente. Quién sabe. Si me canso de el, lo cerrare o se lo daré a algún otro escritor, pero aun no estoy en ese punto. 

- Rod M.

* * *

CRÉDITOS

Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto  
R. Beaubien - Dosis excesivas a mi sobre SM hechos %O  
White Wolf  
J. Hedge  
P. L. Ward  
J. Blackman  
J. Fong - Masiva infiltración  
D. Bateson  
R.K. Bentley  
H. Sora  
W. Lik  
D. L. Pinnock 

Cualquier otro en Fanfic ML que yo olvidé. 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	4. Hombres A Trabajar

Darien se despertó temprano, como él acostumbraba. Él estaba alerta inmediatamente, y sus sentidos examinaron la actividad de la casa. El olor de la comida, recién cocinada, y todavía cocinando, probablemente alguien en la cocina. El sonido de agua que va través de las cañerías... alguien está usando la ducha. 

No es bueno. 

Él era una persona de las mañanas, lo que quiso decir que él necesitó cubrir sus necesidades inmediatamente, como una ducha en la mañana y afeitarse. Además, él tenía que llegar a su trabajo en aproximadamente una hora. Con un suspiro, se levantó, arreglando su pelo lo mejor que pudo, y se dirigió hacia el baño. 

Treinta minutos después... 

**WHAMWHAMWHAM**

"¡Hey! ¡Vamos! ¡Vas a estar allí todo el día!" Darien estaba bastante irritado. Quienquiera que estuviera dentro a estado allí desde que él despertó, probablemente un rato antes de eso. Él había rechazado golpear la puerta hasta el último momento posible. Él habría usado el baño de arriba, pero desgraciadamente, él no sabia de su existencia hasta que oyó el sonido de la cañerías en el área del techo. 

**WHAMWHAM**

"¡Date prisa!" 

Con una poderosa ráfaga de viento, la puerta del baño se abrió. Darien dio varios pasos atrás mientras el vapor vertido fue como un banco de niebla. Una mujer con una exótica piel oscura y largo cabello blanco salió, sólo cubierta en una toalla de baño. Las gotas de agua corrieron por su pelo, su cara, las gentiles curvas de su cuello, aquéllas largas piernas, muy largas. Ella parecía algo molesta. Darien esperó que él no estuviera mirándola fijamente, o por lo menos, que no fuera obvio. 

Con una mano sosteniendo la toalla, ella usó la otra para agarrarlo por la camisa. "Escucha" ella dijo en voz baja, asegurándose que las cámaras alrededor de la casa no pudieran oírla o ver sus labios "Sólo porque eres un niño rico con un trabajo '**especial**' por las noches no significa que puedes olvidar tus MODALES para hablar con las personas. ¿Lo entiendes?" 

Él asintió tiesamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. 

Satisfecha, ella se alejó, diciéndole con un guiño, "Y no me mires fijamente, a tu novia no le podría gustar." Esa vez, ella se aseguró de que las cámaras la oyeran. 

Mientras él estaba de pie delante del espejo, cepillando sus dientes, comprendió algo. _¡Ella sabe! Ella sabe que yo soy... ¿Pero C"MO?_ En otra parte de su mente, él sabia que cierta chica rubia vería esta escena y que se molestaria definitivamente, pero eso era solo en esa parte de su mente. Desgraciadamente, el resto de él estaba preocupado por la mujer que conocía su secreto...

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 4  
_Hombres A Trabajar._**

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cocina, al inicio de la mañana. Ranma & Kyosuke están en la mesa de la cocina, mirando el periódico. Ellos parecen estar aburridos. En la estufa, Nuku-Nuku estaba ocupada cocinando el desayuno. Ella dio un ocasional sonido como un '**meow**', y Ranma la miraba nervioso. Washu en su usual, forma más joven, estaba observando la técnica de cocinar de Nuku y tomando notas. 

**ATARU:** (_Entrando_) Buenos días. (_Bostezo y olfateo el aire_) Hmm, ¿Qué están cocinando? (_Él miro por encima del hombro de Nuku a la estufa._) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Yo estoy preparando el desayuno! (_Ella hace una linda expresión y parpadeo_). 

**ATARU:** Ah, bueno, bueno. (_Él emite su peculiar risa y encorva sus manos_) 

**ESCENA:** Ataru alza ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Nuku. Ranma y Kyosuke se levantan para detenerlo cuando de repente uno de los brazos de Nuku azoto contra Ataru y lo lanzo por el cuarto por accidente. 

**ATARU:** ¡OW!. 

**RANMA:** Whoa. 

**WASHU:** Aaaah, buena forma. Muy buena, muy buena. (_Aplaudiendo un par de veces_)

* * *

Nuku-Nuku parpadeo. Ella estaba algo sorprendida por la violenta reacción que justo ocurrió. En su interior, ella se dio cuenta que un programa estaba corriendo, que había sido instaló recientemente en su bionics... '**a-p.exe**'. Así que, eso es a lo que papá-san se refería cuando él dijo que se aseguraría de que ella no tendría problemas con pervertidos...

* * *

**ESCENA:** Ranma, Kyosuke, y Ataru están sentados alrededor de la mesa, con los platos vacíos en ella. Ataru ajusto un paquete de hielo mientras Ranma miraba el periódico con una firme expresión. Kyosuke está mirando la mini-tv de la cocina. Washu se había ido, pero Nuku todavía estaba allí masticando algunas cabezas de pescado. Ranma miro a Nuku nervioso mientras ella masticaba y maullaba, entonces entierra su nariz en una sección del periódico. 

**ATARU:** Oy, Saotome, ¿Que estas haciendo?. 

**RANMA:** (_Frunciendo el entrecejo_) Buscando un trabajo. 

**ATARU:** ¿Un trabajo?. 

**RANMA:** Ellos no nos proporcionaran comida gratis, sabes. 

**ATARU:** ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! Dame una de esas páginas...

* * *

Ataru miro a través de la sección de trabajos del periódico con un sentimiento de sentenciado. ¿Trabajar? ¿Él? ¿TRABAJAR? Él no contemplo esta eventualidad. ¿Qué clase de trabajo había allá afuera que él QUERRÍA hacer? Con un ceño, él examinaba los clasificados. 

¿Construcción? No. 

¿Mozo? Quizá. 

¿Bailarín exótico masculino? Hm.... no no no. 

¿Dónde, él se preguntó, están todos esos grandes trabajos, como criado de una fabulosamente adinerada y hermosa mujer, cuándo los necesitabas?. 

Urd se paseó en una camiseta, shorts, y bata, poniendo una taza de café en el fregadero. Sintiendo la alta ansiedad, ella preguntó, "Hey, ¿Qué pasa con usted chicos?" 

"Buscamos trabajo" Dijeron Ranma y Ataru simultáneamente. 

"Oh. Bien, buena suerte" Ella dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y caminando a la salida de la cocina. 

"¡Hey!" Dijo Ataru. "¿Tú no necesitas un trabajo también?" 

"¿Quien, yo?" Dijo Urd, mientras parpadeo. Estaba claro que ella no era una persona de las mañanas. "Yo soy una Diosa" Ella contestó sin vacilar, "Yo no necesito un trabajo" Con eso dicho, ella dejó el cuarto. 

"Rayos" Ranma murmuro. "Hablando acerca de tener una alta opinión de ti mismo." 

"¡OÍ ESO!" Urd grito de alguna otra parte. 

Ataru se encogió de hombros, sonriendo abiertamente. "Con un cuerpo como el suyo, no me importaría." 

En ese momento, un fuerza invisible golpeo la cabeza de Ataru por detrás. 

- # -

Ranma suspiró. 

Él veía difícil encontrar un trabajo en este pueblo, los requisitos para esos trabajos estaban lejanos de lo que Ranma tenía en lo que se refiere a experiencia y educación. Los pocos trabajos que quedaban ofrecían una cantidad mísera de sueldo, exceptuando uno que realmente ofreció buena paga... y no parecía demasiado difícil. Y él tenía experiencia también en eso. Él solo esperó que nadie que él conocía lo viera. 

- # -

Nuku anduvo en bicicleta su camino al trabajo, ignorando los grito y panico que su carrera a 60 milla por hora en bicicleta causaba entre las personas en las aceras y la calle. Las personas... gracioso cómo ellos se asustan tan fácilmente. Igual que los ratones. 

Su trabajo en ese momento era como una camarera en Akie, un comedor familia que era, por casualidad, propiedad de su '**mamá-san**'. Durante algún tiempo, ella estuvo desempleada, como resultado de dos de sus '**amigos**' jugando con artillería pesada de nuevo, destruyendo el restaurante en una ráfaga de disparos y fuego de cohetes. 

Pero como el destino lo queria, Akie era tan exitoso que su dueña, Akiko Mishima (_mamá-san_) lo reconstruyó, y le pidió regresar y trabajar allí de nuevo. 

Hoy, cuando ella se dirigió al restaurante, sus sentidos recogieron un olor familiar. Su gerente la tomó por el hombro antes de que ella pudiera pensar más tiempo sobre eso. 

"¡Natsume, permítame presentarte a nuestra nueva empleada! Ella es Ranko Tendo." Ante ellos estaba parada una chica muy familiar con una trenza que parecía repentinamente nerviosa cuando ella vio a Nuku. "Cúbrela si ella necesita alguna ayuda, ¿De acuerdo?" El gerente se alejo, dejando a las dos chicas solas. 

"Um... hola" Ella dijo nerviosa. 

Su apariencia, el modo como ella actuó nerviosa, el olor... eran definitivamente familiar. Ella maulló ociosamente y Ranko se estremeció. Justo como Ranma lo hacia... 

Ranma no se sentía tan bien. Hasta ahora, había logrado mantener su pequeño '**secreto**' en secreto. Pero en ese momento, no le gustaba la manera como Nuku la estaba examinando. _¿Ella sabia? ¿Cómo aun ella podría sospechar incluso? ¿Y POR QU_ Él se preguntó _ella tenía que actuar tanto como un gato?_ Eso lo erizaba. 

"¿Tú eres..." Nuku empezó "hermana de Ranma?" 

"¿Huh?" 

"Te pareces a él y actúa como él y también huele como él" Ella observó. Ranma parpadeo en la parte sobre el olor. 

"Um... Yo soy un... un... un pariente lejano" 

"¡Oh. De acuerdo!" 

Aparte de ese único momento, el día fue tranquilamente bien para ellas dos. Ranma no podía ayudar pero noto a cuatro individuos, uno con lentes, uno grande, uno flaco, y uno bajo que parecían sospechosamente como el Club de Chem del colegio Furinkan, coqueteando con Nuku-Nuku. 

- # -

Ataru sonrió felizmente, riéndose entre dientes a cada minuto. Él no podía contener el sentimiento de mareo que estaba corriendo a través de sus venas. ¡Que suerte!. 

"Washboy, por aquiiiiiii" Dijo una voz seductora y femenina. 

"¡Sí señorita! ¡En seguida!" Él se rió entre dientes ávidamente y corrió por el cuarto de baño, sus ojos absorbieron cada sencillo detalle y momento. Cada curva, cada punto, cada centímetro de piel femenina que se expuso a él. ¡Por todas partes, hasta donde el ojo pudiera ver en este baño público gigantesco, había mujeres! ¡Hermosas, deseosas, atrevidas, seductoras, sensuales mujeres!. 

"¿Me lavarías... la espalda?" Dijo la mujer que llamó a Ataru, una morena de largo cabello cuya apariencia estaban más allá de la habilidad de describir de Ataru. 

"¡P-por supuesto!" 

Él lentamente vertió agua sobre la espalda de la mujer, admirando la manera como el agua corrió por su espalda de la absolutamente única manera en que el agua corría cuando corría por la espalda de una mujer desnuda. Entonces él recogió una esponja, la sostuvo... y no podía creer que él realmente estaba tocando... masajeando... whoa. Ella le dio una suave bofetada, dando una risita. "Oh tu niño malo..." 

- # -

"Y déjenme presentarles a nuestro nuevo repartidor". El gerente llevo a Ranko y Nuku a la parte de atrás dónde un chico estaba roncando en una mesa, al lado de una bicicleta. El gerente frunció el ceño cuando notó los ronquidos. "¡HEY TÚ! ¡DESPIÉRTA!" 

Había una distintiva risa, una que hizo al pelo de Ranko erizarse. Nuku parpadeo, también pensando que esa risa era muy familiar. 

"No puede ser" Ranko murmuro. 

"¡MOROBOSHI! ¡DESPIÉRTA!" Grito el gerente. 

Ataru se despertó precipitadamente, totalmente alarmado. "¡Si señor! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡En seguida!". 

Nuku sonrió. Siempre era bueno ver una cara familiar. 

Ataru sonrió. Él estaba con mujeres bonitas. No tomó mucho más que eso para hacerlo sonreír. "¡Ah, Nuku-chan!" 

**_WHAM_**

El gerente miró fijamente a Nuku, cuyo puño surgió a una velocidad increíble, impidiéndole al nuevo empleado darle un abrazo como él estaba obviamente intentando hacer. _Bueno_ Él pensó _Las chicas pueden cuidarse solas. Menos cosas de que preocuparse_ "¡Hey, Moroboshi! ¡Sal de ese agujero en la pared!" 

- # -

Kyosuke tímidamente asomo su cabeza en la ocupada sala de noticias, checando un pequeño pedazo de papel que él sostuvo en su mano de vez en cuando. Él salto para quedarse fuera del camino de las personas corriendo de un lado a otro con un bonche de papeles en sus manos corriendo por todo el lugar. 

"Um, discúlpenme... ¿Hola?" Él dijo en voz baja cuando intentó conseguir ayuda. Sin embargo, nadie estaba deteniéndose lo suficiente para ayudarlo, como ellos estaban ocupados gritando y corriendo para ayudarlo en lo absoluto. 

_¿Qu_ Él se preguntó _debo hacer?_ Kyosuke tomó una respiración profunda, echo una mirada alrededor, y decidió ir con la corriente. 

"¡SEÑOR FUTAMATA! ¡SEÑOR FUTAMATA!" Él se movió rápidamente alrededor del lugar, gritando el nombre, y tuvo un efecto inmediato. Las personas empezaron a apuntar en una dirección particular, y él fue eventualmente guiado a un cubículo pequeño al lado de lo que parecía ser una entrada al cuarto oscuro. Un alto, flaco, hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado allí, un día de barba incipiente en su cara, barajando varias fotografías y un cigarro en su boca. Él se vistió apropiadamente para la oficina, con un traje azul marino, camisa blanca, y corbata. Tenia que ser dicho, sin embargo, que él desesperadamente necesitaba una plancha, ya que su ropa parecía un poco arrugada. 

"Um... ¿Señor Futamata?" Kyosuke saludo nervioso cuando él metió su cabeza en el cubículo. 

"¿Hm? ¿Quién pregunta?" 

"Siento molestarlo, señor Futamata, yo soy Kyosuke Kasuga... su nuevo ayudante." 

"¿Kasuga? ¡Oh, el hijo de Takashi! ¡Hey, toma asiento, toma asiento!" 

- # -

"¡ALEJATEDEMI!" 

**_WHAM_**

Por cuarto vez en una hora, Ataru voló por el restaurante. Él aterrizó, aproximadamente, en el piso, a los pies de cuatro muy familiares individuos. Ranko bajó su puño y caminó de regreso a la cocina. 

"¿Hey, t" Dijo el de los anteojos "¿Estas molestando a la Srta. Nuku o a Srta. Ranko? ¡¿Eh?!" Sus tres compañeros estaban de pie detrás de él, mirando peligrosamente a Ataru. 

Ataru corrió lejos, sorprendido. "¡¿M-Megane?!" 

El de los anteojos parecida molesto. "¿Hey? ¿Quién es Megane?" Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros. Ataru echó otra mirada a esa banda de cuatro, y comprendió que no era los Stormtroopers de Lum. 

"Lo siento, pensé que eras alguien más." Él se preguntó irritablemente si cada chica bonita tenia un escuadron de cuatro Stormtrooper. Oh bueno, regresemos al trabajo. "¡Ranko-chaaaan!" 

"¡Aw rayos, no de nuevo!" 

Sin embargo, Ranma no tuvo que defenderse. La puerta delantera salió disparada fuera de las bisagras y Ataru fue aplastado contra la pared por ella. Estando de pie en la puerta, con lo que parecían ser varios rifles absurdamente grandes, estaba una chica muy joven, posiblemente de 14 años. Si no fuera por el hecho de que las armas eran definitivamente reales y sus ojos estaban resplandecientemente rojos, ella sería linda. "¡Nuku-Nuku! ¡¡¡SAL A JUGAR!!!" Ella gritó. 

Nuku saco su cabeza fuera de la parte de atrás. "¡Eimi-chan! ¡Yay!" Para sorpresa de todos, Nuku corrió al frente y tacleo a a Eimi en un amistoso abrazo. Desgraciadamente, eso envió a algunas de sus armas por los aires. 

"¡TODOS CÚBRANSE!" Grito el gerente. Las balas llovieron ferozmente por el cuarto, granadas de humo cayeron y rodaron por todas partes, y uno de los rifles de Eimi resultó ser, como todos averiguaron de la manera difícil, un lanza llamas. 

- # -

Kyosuke estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre su nuevo trabajo. 

No era porque era su primer día en el trabajo, no. 

No era porque su jefe, el Sr. Futamata, era, hasta ahora, un hombre realmente lento. 

No era porque ellos estaban precariamente balanceándose en lo alto de unas vigas. Realmente, eso era lo de menos. 

Era por la gran cantidad de armas de fuego de alto poder que llevaban los guarda espaldas. 

Era definitivamente por lo que los guarda espaldas estaban vigilando, una gran reunión de jefes criminales del Yakuza. Definitivamente. 

"Um... Sr. Futamata, ¿Esto es una buena idea?" Él susurró nervioso. 

"Él que no arriesga no gana, ¿Eh?" le dijo Futamata. "Ahora baja la voz, y mira trabajar a un profesional." 

_CLICK_

Kyosuke hizo una mueca de dolor al fuerte click de la cámara, entonces vio pedazos de óxido caer mientras Futamata cambió su posición. El mundo parecía cambiar para él ante el lento movimiento del óxido cayendo abajo. 

Él sintió el pánico pasar a través de él. _¡No miren arriba, no miren arriba, no miren arriba, por favor no miren arriba!_ . 

Ellos miraron arriba. 

Kyosuke cerró sus ojos y aumento su concentración. _No hay nadie sentando en las vigas, no hay nadie sentando en las vigas, no hay nadie sentando en las vigas..._

Los guardias no vieron nada. 

_CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK_

Pero ellos oyeron ese realmente molesto ruido de clicks. 

_No oyeron ese ruido de click, no oyeron ese ruido de click..._ Kyosuke sudó por la tensión de intentar influenciar las mentes de una gran muchedumbre de personas con su poder. Uno no sería problema. Pero mas de 30 estaba más allá lo que él se atrevió a intentar en la vida. 

"Eh", Futamata susurro, "Ellos ni siquiera sospechan que estamos aquí. ¿Hey, Kasuga, ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo estreñido..." 

- # -

La casa estaba vacía. 

Bueno, casi. El zumbido de la televisión encendida, el olor de palomitas de maíz estaba flotando a través de la casa, y una cierta pelirroja autodenominado el ser más inteligente en el universo estaba sentada en el sofá, masticando ruidosamente las palomitas de maíz y absorbiendo las imágenes. 

Tenchi era medio humano. De algún modo, a pesar de eso, él tenía increíblemente altos niveles de poder. A pesar de ser medio humano... o quizás debido a eso. Washu había decidido que entender la mitad humana de Tenchi podría ser algo bueno por hacer. Era, después de todo, el lado dominante de su persona. Realmente, era el único lado. Él no había mostrado absolutamente ningún rastro de la conducta que era única en la Realeza de Jurai. 

La otra razón para su investigación era, bastante simple, los humanos eran seres bastante graciosos. 

Toma por ejemplo a la mujer en la pantalla. Ella estaba usando alguna clase de equipo de ejercicios, sonriendo, y hablando entusiasmadamente sobre los beneficios del HealthLord2000, un simple dispositivo de plástico, en el que uno se sentaba y hacia algo parecido al ejercicio humano de las '**sentadillas**'. Washu frunció el entrecejo, ociosamente agarró un cuaderno electrónico del aire, hizo unos cálculos, y frunció el entrecejo. Si su estudio de la biología humana era correcto, entonces ese dispositivo realmente era... tristemente inadecuado. El concepto era casi el alardeo, casi. El dispositivo solo necesitaba un cambio aquí, un cambio allá. 

Hmm... 

- # -

"Umm... ¿Me puede recordar por qué estamos aquí?" Kyosuke preguntó nervioso, mientras limpio un poco de sudor de su frente. Él todavía se sentía mal del esfuerzo que tomó usar su poder para retirarse seguros del sitio de los Yakuza, aunque eso fue hace varias horas. La situación en que ellos estaban ahora, un edificio abandonado, parecía ser una mejora. Especialmente importante era la falta de armas y gángsteres en el área. 

"Este edificio se esta cayendo. Es un riesgo de seguridad público. También es propiedad de un miembro del consejo de la ciudad. Nosotros estamos consiguiendo la evidencia de que es un riesgo público. Simple, ¿Correcto?" 

"Pero... si se va a derrumbar en cualquier momento... ¿Por qué estamos en él?" 

"¿Cómo se ve este edificio en el exterior?" 

"Bien, realmente" Kyosuke admitió. 

"¿Y de aquí? ¿El interior?" 

Kyosuke echó una buena mirada alrededor. Había muy poco concreto en el interior del cuarto piso de la construcción. Las vigas de acero estaban mohosas y expuestas, los pisos tenían agujeros por todas partes, y cuando ellos caminaban, había un constante sonido de crujidos. 

"No muy bien, realmente" Él admitió. 

"Y con el concejo de la ciudad a punto de comprar algunos terrenos, yo oigo que el dueño del edificio aquí va a ganar un buen pedazo del nuevo programa de desarrollo... conflicto de interés, tu puedes decirlo." 

"Oh... ya veo." 

"Bien, tomemos algunas fot... uh-oh. ¿Oíste eso?" 

Había un sonido, una combinación de metal y madera crujir. No era un sonido agradable para un edificio, sobre todo cuando ellos estaban en él. 

"Uh-oh." 

Entonces el sonido de crujidos se volvió mas fuerte. Un pedazo grande de hormigón cayó, golpeando a Futamata en la cabeza. Él cayó inconsciente, y Kyosuke corrió a su lado. Demasiado estaba pasando. El edificio entero estaba cayendo sobre ellos, ahora mismo. No había opción, ningún opción en lo absoluto. 

Un secundo después el edificio se derrumbó. 

- # -

'**Ranko**' suspiró con alivio cuando su turno termino. Para su alivio, Ataru estaba fuera haciendo una entrega. El cretino era más insistente de lo que Kuno había sido alguna vez, y más difícil de sacudirse. Quizá él era algún pariente lejano de Happosai. Ella se estremeció al pensamiento que esos dos hicieran equipo. 

Nuku trabajó tiempo completo, así que ella todavía estaría en el restaurante por unas horas más. La pobre chica, pero por lo menos ella demostró que podía cuidarse sola de ese pervertido. Para todos, sin embargo, la peor parte del día era el limpiar después que la '**amiga**' de Nuku vino. Nada divertido en lo absoluto. Ranma se cambió a su camisa china y pantalones y saltó fuera de la puerta, dirigiéndose a su '**casa**'. 

Cuando Ranma estaba parado a unos pies fuera del perímetro de la casa, él comprendió que había un problema. Él todavía era una chica. Y no había donde conseguir agua caliente cerca en ninguna parte. El tejado parecía estar dentro de su rango de salto, sin embargo, si ella empieza a correr... y sabia que su ventana estaba abierta. 

Ataru tomo el descanso con su bicicleta mientras que sus sentidos caza chicas le dijeron que algo importante estaba pasando. Él echo una mirada alrededor y comprendió que él estaba a una cuadra, y a la vista de su '**casa**'. 

Y Ranko estaba parada delante de él. 

En la ropa de Ranma. 

Ataru estrechó sus ojos cuando él la vio saltar una distancia sorprendente de la acera al tejado, entonces entro furtivamente en la recamara de Ranma. 

Oh-ho. 

Esto era algo en que pensar. 

- # -

Él parpadeo. Entonces parpadeo un poco más. Finalmente, decidió mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se sentía como una resaca, pero él ni siquiera recordó haber bebido aun. 

"Oww" Futamata mascullo, frotando su cabeza. "¿Qué pasó?" 

"El edificio" Dijo Kasuga, apuntando a un gran montón de escombros cercano "Colapso. Una roca golpeo su cabeza y usted quedo inconsciente. Yo lo arrastre fuera antes de que todo se derrumbara." 

"Ah" Dijo Futatamata "Buen trabajo, Kasuga. Dios necesito un cigarro." Él busco en su chaqueta por un encendedor y algunos cigarros. "Hey, Kasuga, ¿Estas bien? Te vez un poco enfermo." 

- # -

"Veamos... ajustamos esto así... y dobla esa parte un poco más... ¡A-HA!" 

Washu, la más gran científica del mundo lo había hecho. 

Ella había creado el Último Cortador de Ensalada, y ella estaba orgullosa de eso. 

La científica regreso su atención a la televisión, sonriendo con orgullo. "Veamos qué el resto de esos monos piensan que es un corte fino, ¿Eh?" 

Esparcidos por la sala junto con el Último Cortador de Ensalada había varios otros dispositivos. Uno parecía '**El palmoteador**' pero trabajó en una escala más alta. Se ajustaba a cualquier especies de que el propietario fuera, entonces mantuvo una constante conexión con las ondas cerebrales por el patrón de pensamiento '**apagado**' o '**encendido**'. 

Había el Último Healthrider, que en teoría, debe trabajar muy bien en los humanos. El usuario empieza moviendo las partes mecánicas, pero cuando ellos quieren más esfuerzo, la máquina intensifica el campo gravitacional alrededor de él, haciendo más difícilmente el movimiento. No sólo eso, sino que la gravedad más pesada también hacia más difícil el trabajo de los pulmones y el corazón. ¡Un entrenamiento total! Éstos eran sino unas pocas de las poderosas invenciones de Washu. 

"Hey, ¿Qué con toda esta basura?" Urd pregunto, caminando de la cocina con una bolsa de papas y una lata de refresco. 

"Productos de mi genio" Ella dijo rotundamente. 

"Oh... de acuerdo. ¿Los hiciste con la televisión?" 

"Hm... Yo aun no he empezado a modificarla incluso..." 

"No no no, yo quise decir si tú ¿La estas viendo ahora mismo?" 

"Bien... no. ¿Por qué?". 

"Mi telenovela favorita está empezando" Urd contesto. 

"¿Telenovela favorita? ¿Es algo bueno?". 

"Es un programa de drama, mucha acción y romance. Muestra que hacen los humanos en sus relaciones, ¿Tu sabes?" 

"A si..." Washu miro a Urd con un poco de interés. "¿Es tradicional comer comida chatarra mientras tú ves esas cosas?" 

Urd se encogió de hombros. "No, pero me gusta hacerlo." 

Washu asintió, fue a la cocina, y regresó con varias latas de refresco y varias bolsas de comida chatarra. Urd pensó preguntar por qué ella trajo tanta comida, pero entonces figuró que era parte de su fisionomia extraterrestre. 

"Así que... ¿Explícame quienes son esas personas?" Washu pregunto. 

"De acuerdo, primero esta Kai que esta comprometido con Ami..." 

- # -

"Así que, ¿Te gusto tu primer día de trabajo?" Futamata pregunto, descansando cómodamente en el área de su cubículo. "No fue tan malo, ¿Eh?" 

"Zzzzzz..." 

"¿Kasuga?" 

"... zzz..." 

"Tsk, novatos" Futamata suspiró, sonriendo, y caminó fuera para fumar en su descanso. Kasuga, por otro lado, estaba durmiendo en una silla, con un paquete de hielo en su cabeza. 

Fue ese el momento en que el jefe de Futamata entro... 

"¡KASUGA!" 

"¡Yaaaah! ¡Si señor!" 

El jefe de Futamata, solo conocido como '**El Jefe**', era un hombre robusto. Bajo, pero con una personalidad dominante. Él tenia 30 años de experiencia en la industria del periodismo. Un detalle interesante de su personalidad era que él era gritón, muy gritón, y casi todo el tiempo. Fue dicho que la última cosa que uno querría hacer en ese edificio era quedar atrapado en un ascensor con el Jefe, tus oídos no podrían soportarlo. 

"¡KASUGA! ¿TÚ ERES UNO DE LOS CHICOS EN ESE NUEVO PROGRAMA DE TELEVISI"N, VERDAD?" 

"¡Si-i señor!" La cabeza de Kyosuke se sacudió mientras sus tímpanos tomaron el asalto de las intensas ondas de sonido. 

"¿HÁGAME UN FAVOR, QUIERES? DA ESTO A TU COMPAÑERA, ESA MUJER EXTRANJERA, CUAL ES SU NOMBRE..." 

"Um... ¿Washu?" Kyosuke pregunto, ahora haciendo una mueca de dolor y viendo doble. 

"NO, ÉSA NO..." 

"Um... ¿Urd?" 

"¡URD! ¡ELLA ES! ¿DALE ESTO A URD, LO HARAS? ¡GRACIAS, NIÑO!" 

Kasuga asintió (_Realmente, su cabeza chasqueó de un lado a otro por la fuerza de las ondas de sonido que golpeaban su cara_) y tropezó fuera de la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería dónde él esperó que hubiera alguna aspirina. 

- # -

Él estaba en medio de lo que era una de las más mal comprendidas actividades en el mundo. 

Lo que muchas personas no entendieron era que esto era una forma de arte, realmente, así como la poesía, o la danza, o las artes marciales eran. Fue practicada por tan tiempo como la humanidad fue creada, realmente. 

El arte de robar pantaletas. 

Y en ese momento, Ataru Moroboshi estaba entre los diez mejores practicantes en el mundo, y asiendolo en el cuarto de un chico. Ésto, claro, no era una práctica normal, y la mayoría de los ladrones de pantaletas se moriría de la vergüenza si ellos eran atrapados en esta situación. Ladrónes de pantaletas del nivel de Ataru tendría que tener una razón muy fuerte para hurgar en los cajones de ropa de un hombre. 

Y él la tenia. 

La sospecha de que la '**pariente lejana**' de Ranma Saotome no era realmente lo que parecía ser, para nada. Claro, encontrar pruebas en el cajón de la ropa interior de Ranma era un poco arriesgado, pero ¿Dónde mas esperaría nadie más buscar? Él estaba seguro de que había evidencia allí. Y ahora, después de todos, era el momento perfecto para atacar, ya que Ranma estaba en el baño. 

Y claro, ése es el momento que Urd escogió para asomar su cabeza en el cuarto. Ella sabia que él estaba allí, no había ninguna otra razón para que ella fuera allí. Ella también quiso un poco de diversión, y éste era el momento PERFECTO para atacar, ¿No lo creen?. 

"¿Hola? Hay alguien -... ¡Oooh, Ataru! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" 

Ataru se petrifico en medio de su búsqueda, un par de boxers de Ranma en su mano. 

"Esto... ah... esto no es lo que parece, en serio". 

"No hay necesidad de ser tímido sobre eso" Dijo Urd sonriendo. 

"¡YO NO SOY DE ESOS!" 

"Descuida, no se lo diré a Ranma, ¿De acuerdo? Sé que quieres conocerlo mejor primero, ¿Hum?" Con un guiño y una sonrisa, Urd cerró la puerta y se dirigió de regreso a la sala para pasar un poco más de tiempo viendo Telenovelas.

* * *

**ESCENA:** (_Desde la cámara del pasillo_) Se ve a Urd salir fuera de una puerta, pareciendo bastante complacida consigo misma. 

**ATARU:** (_Surgiendo de la puerta, con la ropa interior en el puño, puño que agito a Urd_) "¡No es lo qué piensas!" 

**ESCENA:** (_Ataru parpadeo, miro a la cámara del pasillo, se pone increíblemente pálido, esconde la ropa interior detrás de su espalda, y se dirige de regreso al cuarto de Ranma, muy rápido_)

* * *

Kyosuke suspiró, mientras camino a través del pequeño suburbio que era su nuevo vecindario. Fue, para ponerlo en términos ligeros, un mal día. Lo que él deseó ahora mismo era nada. Absolutamente nada. Ningún ruido, ninguna acción, nada que sacudiera sus sentidos. Empujar sus poderes al límite lo dejo en un estado no muy diferente a una resaca. Él estaba exhausto, su cabeza estaba palpitando, y sus sentidos se elevaron a dolorosos niveles sensitivos. 

"¡Kyosuke-kun! ¡HOOOLA!" 

"¡EEEEYAAAH!" 

**THUD**

Nuku miro hacia abajo curiosamente a su compañero de casa, preguntándose por qué él justo se había desmayado ahora. "Um... ¿Kyosuke-kun? ¿Hola?" Ella lo pico suavemente varias veces y checo una lista de cosas que normalmente le causaban a ella un desmayo. 

_¿Se le acabo la energía?_ Nuku lo reviso buscando su panel de control, entonces comprendió que él no tenía uno. 

_¿Alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza?_ No parece, y ella no había oído las acostumbradas rondas de explosivos y derrumbes de propiedad que normalmente anunciaba o quedaban después de una visita de su buena amiga Eimi o sus amigos de las Industrias Mishima. 

Después de concluir que debe ser alguna de esas cosas de humanos que ella realmente no había entendido aun, Nuku se encogió de hombros y fácilmente lo levanto y cargo sobre su hombro. 

- # -

Después de tres horas de ver Telenovelas, Washu tenía una conclusión sobre la raza humana. Era un poco difícil para ella creerlo, pero había estado justo mirando la evidencia. La única otra especie que tenían algo parecido a las '**Telenovelas**' en el universo eran los blorple. 

Para entender por qué esto era incorrecto para Washu requería comprensión de eran los blorple. Ellos eran, para ponerlo en términos de un hombre común, grandes masas inteligentes de protoplasma. Tenchi los describió una vez como "Enormes vegetales". Mihoshi pensaba favorablemente de ellos: Ella era totalmente adicta a sus series dramáticas, frecuentemente sollozando después de mirar una hora de sus programas. Washu tenía que admitirlo, los programas eran... adictivo. Ella se encontró mirándolos también, pero la diferencia entre los blorple y las otras razas era que ellos eran una de las pocas razas que eran lo suficientemente desvergonzadas para hacerlos. Era uno de los placeres culpables del universo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. 

Tener algo en común con una raza como esa puede o no ser algo bueno. Lo que se refiere por la parte de no ser algo bueno era que en una gran porción de la galaxia, ser llamado un blorple era un insulto que casi exigía una respuesta violenta. 

Una cosa era obvia, sin embargo. Ella tendría que hacer más pruebas. Pero ¿A quién podría usar? El primero que entre aqu Ella meditó. 

"Hey, ¿Qué estas viendo?" Ataru pregunto, de repente al lado de Urd con su brazo alrededor de ella. 

**WHAP**

"Manos fuera, pervertido" Ella sonrió con desprecio. Ataru acomodo su cuello de regreso a su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina. 

"Ataru, ¿Estas ocupado mañana en la noche?" Washu pregunto, de repente en su forma '**adulta**'. El libertino reaccionó exactamente como ella queria, con su IQ decayendo y su voluntad para decir '**s**' al tope. 

"¡Ocupado! ¡No, para nada! De hecho, estoy libre justo ahora mismo" Él dijo, sentándose de repente al lado de ella en el sillón, con un brazo ya envuelto alrededor de ella. 

**WHAM**

"Dije mañana en la noche" Washu acentuó, sonriendo dulcemente. Urd la dio una mirada de '**¿Estas demente?**', a la qué Washu contestó con una mueca de '**Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo, jeje**'. Urd contestó rápidamente con su propia mueca, que decía '**oh-ho**'. 

Señores del público, si las mujeres alrededor de usted empiezan a intercambiar miradas pero sin palabras, usted sabe que está en problema. Ahora, regresemos a la historia... 

Todas las telenovelas del día había terminado, dejando una vez más a Urd en un estado de aburrición. Algo tenia que hacer. Ella echo una mirada alrededor y realmente deseó que el tipo camarógrafo/kuroko aun estuviera allí. Era divertido molestarlo con sensuales poses, pero parecía que él fue necesitado en alguna otra parte para una asignación y ellos no tenían a nadie más para reemplazarlo. Lastima. 

Pero las cámaras en la casa aun estaban en su lugar... así que...

* * *

**ESCENA:** La sala dónde Washu está mirando una rueda de comerciales y tecleando notas ociosamente en una clase de teclado que estaba flotando en medio del aire mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón. Urd estaba en el otro sillón, con una taza de té en su mano pareciendo bastante relajada. 

**URD:** (_Mirando directo a la cámara brevemente, sonriendo abiertamente, entonces vuelve su cabeza a la cocina_) ¡HEY! ¡ATARU! ¿TERMINASTE DE ROBAR LA ROPA INTERIOR DE RANMA?. 

**ESCENA:** La imagen cambia a la cocina dónde Ataru justo ha escupido algo de refresco que estaba bebiendo y está tosiendo ahora violentamente. Él golpea su pecho un poco, intentando aclararlo. 

**ATARU:** **COUGHCOUGH** ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA DE ESO! (_Jadeo_). 

**ESCENA:** La imagen cambia de regreso a la sala dónde Urd está riéndose disimuladamente mal y Washu está sonriendo un poco. 

**WASHU:** (_Gritando hacia la cocina_) Así que, ¿Para qué estabas robándola?. 

**ATARU:** (_Desde la cocina_) ¡HEY! ¡DEJEN DE PREGUNTARME ESO!. 

**URD:** (_Todavía riéndose disimuladamente_) Él es tímido sobre eso, déjalo ser. Además, ¿Quizá lo averigües mañana en la noche, hm?. 

**RANMA:** (_Caminando en el cuarto_) Hey, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?. 

**ATARU:** (_Desde la cocina_) ¡CALLENSE!. 

**RANMA:** Rayos, que gruñón. Hey, ¿Alguien esta viendo la TV? Yo quiero ver qué está pasando en el Canal de Artes Marciales...

* * *

Unos minutos después.... 

"¡ESTOY EN CASAAAAAA!" Nuku grito alegremente. Ella atravesó la puerta, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que ella estaba recibiendo de todos (_O no notándolas, era difícil decirlo con ella_) y puso a Kyosuke en el sillón (_Y por coincidencia al lado de Urd_). 

"Así que" Urd pregunto, acariciando suavemente el pelo del ESPer inconsciente, "¿Qué le paso al chico?" 

"Nuku no sabe" Dijo la androide "¡Nuku dijo hola y entonces él se desmayó! ¡Uh-oh! ¡Nuku tiene que empezar a hacer la cena!" Y con eso dicho, Nuku se apresuró a la cocina, sólo haciendo una pausa para frustrar otro intento de Ataru por abrazarla y manejar incrustar su cara en el piso. 

Urd puso una yema de sus dedos en la cabeza de Kyosuke y sondeó suavemente en su mente. Ella se dio cuenta de... el pánico... el miedo... el peligro... las explosiones... las armas... y una voz muy fuerte. "Él esta totalmente estresado, pobre niño" Ella dijo, entonces suavemente puso su cabeza en su regazo y le dio un masaje a sus temples. A Urd le agradaba él. De los cuatro chicos, este era el más inocente, joven, y cortés. Él sacó una clase de instinto maternal de ella. 

Washu le dio una mirada de lado a Urd y dijo, "Así que... ¿Es este un ritual de cortejo, instinto maternal, o sólo simple simpatía?" 

"¿Hm?" Urd parpadeo un poco y miro a Washu como si ella estuviera loca. "¿Ritual de cortejo?" Washu se encogió de hombros. "No, definitivamente no es eso. Él es solo un buen niño, eso es todo." 

"Así que el ritual de cortejo queda fuera" Washu murmuro, tecleando algo en su teclado flotante. "¿Simpatía o instinto maternal?" 

"¿Qué es esto, una encuesta?" 

"Un estudio, realmente." 

"Oh." 

Todos esto debía haber sido notado por Ranma que estaba sentado viendo la televisión, callado, y permitiéndole a su cerebro ser absorbido por el mejor canal de artes marciales que la televisión podía ofrecer. No es que él no lo notara... la posición interesante en la que Kyosuke estaba. Sino que él ya tenía bastante problema de mujeres solo, y estaba determinado a no conseguir más. 

Ataru que entro a la sala de la cocina no tenía tales preocupaciones. Él estaba inmediatamente al lado de Urd. "¡Uuuuurd! ¡Yo también tengo un dolor de cabeza!" 

"Bien entonces" Urd contesto "Acércate un poco más." 

"¡Sí señora!" 

Urd se apoyó adelante, seductoramente hacia Ataru. 

**_ZAS_**

Es fue el momento en que el joven Kyosuke tenía la buena (_o mala, dependiendo del punto de vista_) fortuna de despertarse. 

Con su cabeza en el regazo de Urd. 

Y ella inclinándose adelante. 

Era obvio que Madoka lo matarían por esto. Definitivamente. 

"Ah... er... ¿U-Urd?" Él tartamudeó débilmente. 

Urd parpadeo. "¿Hm? Oh, Kasuga, estas despierto. ¿Te sientes mejor?" 

Él se detuvo para pensar sobre eso y realmente, sí, su dolor de cabeza se había ido. "Sí, mucho mejor." No, él comprendió, que eso no sonaba nada bien. "Yo-yo-yo quiero decir, ya no tengo dolor de cabeza. ¿Puedo levantarme ahora, por favor?" 

"Que alegría que te sientas mejor" Ella dijo, rizando su pelo un poco cuando él se sentó. "Te veías realmente estresado." 

"¿A sí?" _Eso es extraño_ él pensó. Él no recordó haber regresa a la casa. "Urd... ¿Cuándo llegue a casa?" 

"Hace unos minutos, Nuku te cargo hasta aquí." 

"¿Me cargo?" 

Urd asintió. Kyosuke suspiró. _¿No el punto de todo esto era alejarse de situaciones como esa?_ "Yo... estaré en mi habitación por un tiempo" Él dijo. "Oh sí, Urd, mi jefe quería que te diera esto" Él saco un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio a ella, entonces cuidadosamente camino alrededor de un inconsciente y humeante Ataru y avanzo fatigadamente a su cuarto. 

"Ahora ¿Qué podrá ser esto?" Urd murmuro mientras rasgó el sobre para abrirlo y saco la carta de su interior. "Hm.... Estimada Srta. Urd... hmm... mmm-hmm..." Una mueca lentamente se formo en su rostro, hasta que se desarrollo en una mueca de proporciones casi aterradoras. _Esto_ Ella pensó _Era perfecto_ . Justo el trabajo para una diosa con su talento. _Kami-sama debe de haberse sentido amable hoy, ciertamente_ . ¿Y ella desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de oro? ¡Por supuesto que no! Urd empezó a reír, al principio en voz baja, entonces en un carcajada aterradora. "¡JAJAJAAA! ¡Cuidado Tokyo, aquí voy!"

* * *

**ESCENA:** (_Cámara de la cocina hacia la mesa_) Como de costumbre, 6 de los 7 residentes estaban sentados y ocupados acabandose el resto de la cena. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Mirando a todos esperanzadamente_) Nuku espera que la cena fuera de su agrado. 

**WASHU:** Estuvo buena, Nuku. (_Rascando el cabello de Nuku brevemente_). 

**ATARU:** (_Sonando un poco confundido_) Yo... nunca había probado espagueti con pescado antes. No esta mal, pero extraño. 

**RANMA:** (_Encogiéndose de hombros_) He comido cosas mucho peores. 

**URD:** (_Algo seductora_) Kasuga, tengo una sorpresa para ti. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_De repente empezando a ahogarse con su comida. Él se golpeo el pecho mientras alcanzaba su bebida y tosia violentamente. Nuku parpadeo y por casualidad va detrás de él y lo golpea ligeramente en la espalda._) **COUGH** Gracias. (_Mirando a Urd, sudando_) ¿Sorpresa?. 

**URD:** (_Poniendo una gran mueca_) ¡Voy a ser una columnista invitada en tu periódico!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Oh? (_Pareciendo aliviado_) ¿Columnista invitada?. 

**URD:** Las personas me escribirán sobre sus problemas amorosos, y yo los resolveré. ¿Grandioso, no? (_Kasuga asintió de acuerdo, entonces regreso a acabar su bebida._) 

**ATARU:** (_Dirigiéndose a Ranma_) Hey, Saotome. 

**RANMA:** ¿Sí, que?. 

**ATARU:** Hoy, yo... 

**URD:** (_Interrumpiendo_) Estaba hurgando en tu ropa interior. 

**RANMA:** (_Escupiendo su bebida_) ¡¿QUE?!. 

**ATARU:** (_Volviéndose de repente hacia Urd_) ¡NO ES ASÍ!. 

**URD:** (_Sonriendo abiertamente_) Oh, no sea tímido ahora. 

**RANMA:** (_Agarrando a Ataru por su camisa, viéndose increíblemente enfadado_) ¡¿TÚ HICISTE QUE?!. 

**ATARU:** Aheh... no es lo que parece... (_Huyendo a toda velocidad_) 

**RANMA:** ¡Hey! (_Corre en persecución del degenerado_)

* * *

El silencio. 

Esto era algo raro en esta casa, pero estaba pasando. El segundo piso y todos sus extraños habitantes, estaba placidamente dormidos. 

Nuku soñaba apaciblemente con pescado y **juegos** con sus **amigos** que incluían explosiones y disparos de armas de alto calibre. 

Ranma estaba teniendo un sueño sobre Akane y su terrible manera de cocinar, o debería decir pesadilla. 

El usual sueño de Ataru, el de tener un harem enriquecido con la adicción de Ranko, Nuku, y la encantadora Urd. Hasta el momento en que la Urd del sueño tomó un momento para abofetear al idiota de Ataru y entonces desaparecer en una nube de humo. 

Kyosuke estaba teniendo otra clase de sueño... uno en el que él sospecharía por la mañana era más que un sueño, sino una premonición de cosas por venir... 

Él estaba corriendo por una playa... una gran playa solitaria, y hay estaba su gran amor... Madoka Ayukawa... 

"¡Madokaaaaa!" 

**GLOMP**

"Kasuga, tú... ¡¡¡CRETINO!!!" 

-slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap- 

Innecesario decirlo, su sueño no era placentero. 

Entretanto, la mayoría de los residentes de abajo también estaban inconscientes. 

Washu estaba en alguna parte dentro de su laboratorio dimensional móvil infinito, durmiendo apaciblemente. 

Urd tomó un breve momento para ir al reino de los sueños y abofetear al idiota de Ataru, entonces le permitió a su mente flotar, y soñar con viejos tiempos cuando ella todavía vivía en los cielos. 

Darien estaba fuera, lo cual era normal a esa hora de la noche. 

Una oficial de la Policía Galáctica se arrastró fuera de la puerta de Washu, pareciendo un poco confundida y muy desconcertada. 

Si esta fuera la residencia Masaki, esto no habría sido extraño. 

Pero no lo era. 

"¿Hola? ¿Mihoshi está perdida? ¿Qué lugar es este?" La rubia oficial de la Policía Galáctica echo una mirada alrededor, confusión tristemente obvio en su cara. "¿Dónde están todos? ¡Es tan pequeño aquí! Todo cambió..." 

Mihoshi vago por los oscuros pasillos, temblando de miedo. Ella probó varias puertas, pero todas ellas estaban cerradas con llave. Esto la hizo ponerse más nerviosa. Fuera de hábito, ella sacó su cubo y empezó a buscar torpemente alrededor con él mientras vagaba. "¿Alguien?" Ella susurró. "¿Tenchi? ¿Sasami? ¿Hola? ¿Tenchi? ¿Washu? ¿Ryoko? ¿Ayeka? ¿Hola?" 

- # -

Darien se deslizo a través de la ventana de su alcoba, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Ese enfrentamiento con esa maligna fue un poco cansando, pero él todavía tenía una cita que mantener con una especial Sailor Scout esa noche. Y él realmente no quería cancelarla. Era un poco tarde, él lo admitió, pero aun había algunos buenos lugares a donde él podría llevarla. 

Mientras él estaba parado allí, revisando su armario, comprendió que su esmoquin era justo lo indicado. Él puso su sombrero, máscara, y bastón en la parte de atrás del armario, detrás de una gran cantidad de ropa. Entonces, hizo una pausa para mirar el espejo y cepillar fuera algunas pelusas, él empezó su camino hacia afuera. 

Fue cuando él estaba a medio camino, con una pierna fuera de la ventana, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, grito en sorpresa, y le disparo. 

- # -

Ranma corrió al piso inferior. Él sabia de problemas cuando los oía, y ese grito eran definitivamente problemas. Mientras él pasó por sus puertas, Kyosuke, Ataru, y Nuku también salieron. Al parecer ellos también se despertaron por el grito. Él pasó un vacilante Urd y se volvió al cuarto de Chiba (_Era principalmente notable porque la puerta estaba totalmente abierta lo que era definitivamente raro_). 

Él detuvo sus carrera y estaba completamente inseguro de qué hacer ante la vista de la que él era testigo. Urd, Nuku, y los otros chicos pronto se asomaron también a la puerta. 

"Oh-ho, ¿Que es esto?" Dijo Ataru. 

"¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?" Washu refunfuño, ella literalmente aparecio de ninguna parte y camino a través de la puerta. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió. "Oh. Mihoshi." 

"¿Washu? ¡WAI! ¡Yo estaba tan perdida!" 

Entretanto, Washu y Ataru pusieron su interés en el ridículamente masivo bloque de hielo que estaba actualmente atrancado en la ventana del cuarto de Chiba. Y había la cuestión de lo que estaba adentro del bloquea de hielo entonces. "Así que... esto es lo que él usa por las noches" Ataru observo. 

"¿Exigente al vestirse, no?" Dijo Urd. 

"¡Mihoshi estaba tan asustada!" Explicado la oficial. "¡Yo estaba perdida, y errante, y de repente este hombre estaba en la ventana de este cuarto oscuro y yo pensé que él era un ladron!" 

"Y tú..." Washu pregunto. 

"¡Yodejécaerelcuboyalgosedisparódeelyentoncesélquedoasí!" Mihoshi dijo a toda prisa. Era obvio que ella estaba nerviosa, desconcertada y avergonzada. "¿Hice algo malo? ¡Yo no quise hacerlo!". 

Washu examinó a Darien con una sonrisa divertida. "No estamos seguros aun. Ven, te regresare a casa de Tenchi..." 

Ataru estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente. "¡Yuju! ¡Tux-boy! ¿Cómo están las cosas?" Él preguntó mientras dio unos toquidos al hielo. 

"Sabes... ése es un buen apodo" Dijo Urd. 

"¿Cuál?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Tux-boy. Realmente le queda, ¿Hm?"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente 

**ESCENA:** (_El pasillo, delante del baño. Darien salió, usando una bata, Urd lo pasa en su camino al baño._) 

**URD:** Buenos días, Tux-boy. (_El ojo izquierdo de Darien se crispo._) 

**ESCENA:** La cocina, Nuku está preparando el desayuno de nuevo, Ranma, Ataru, y Kyosuke estan sentados y comiendo. Darien camina rápidamente y agarra una botella pequeña de jugo de naranja. 

**ATARU:** ¡Hola, Tux-boy! (_Darien hizo una mueca de dolor, y rápidamente termina su bebida, y dejo la cocina._) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Despidiéndose_) ¡Baibai, Tux-boy-kun! (_Sonidos de alguien tropezando fuera de cámara_)

* * *

Darien suspiró, descansando su cabeza en sus manos. Él estaba esperando por Serena... se suponía que ellos se encontrarían e irian a alguna parte. Esperando que eso aligeraría su humor. 

"¡Holahola Tux-boy!" 

"No t también..." 

- # -

Entre tanto, En el Laboratorio de Washu... 

Ataru estaba desnudo y en la cama de una mujer. 

Normalmente, eso no sería una cosa mala. Para Ataru, de cualquier modo. 

El cama siendo de metal era una asesina de espaldas. Sin embargo, los grilletes de acero eran un poco perversos. Las sondas de metal eran definitivamente un asunto aparte. Él estaba esperando que fuera alguna clase de juguete extraterrestre, cuando Washu parecía estar lista. Entonces ella se fue. 

Y había pasado varias horas desde que Ataru vio a Washu... 

Esos grilletes de acero estaban empezando a irritar. 

Era definitivamente momento para el pánico. 

"¡Washu! ¿Hola?" 

"¡Washu-chaaaaaan!" 

"¡Hey! Washuuuuuuuuuu! " 

"¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXILIO!" 

-Fin de la Parte 4- 

Próximo episodio:  
Es tiempo de Urd. 

- Rod M. - 

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL 

Mihoshiffml - Consultor para el personaje de '**Mihoshi**' =)  
Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto  
R. Beaubien - Dosis excesivas a mi sobre SM hechos %O  
Hitomi I. - Abogada de Tux-boy  
White Wolf  
J. Hedge  
P. L. Ward - Consultor de ¡OMD!  
J. Blackman  
J. Fong  
D. Bateson  
R.K. Bentley  
H. Sora  
W. Lik  
D. L. Pinnock 

Alguien más del Fanfic ML que yo olvidé. No significa que no lo aprecie, simplemente es que hay mucho de ustedes allí afuera. =) 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	5. Contestando las Cartas

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escritor invitado: _Peter L. Ward_  
Editor: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 5  
_Contestando las Cartas._**

* * *

**ESCENA:** El episodio abre en una ocupada mañana en la cocina. Mientras Nuku-Nuku esta ocupada cocinando el desayuno para quien lo quiera, Kyousuke esta ocupado comiendo lo que él cocinó para si mismo. Washu también está sentada en la mesa, leyendo una pantalla holográfica que flotaba delante de ella mientras esperaba por su comida. Como de costumbre, Darien está visiblemente ausente. Una explosión fuerte sacude la casa, sorprendiendo a Kyousuke. Nuku-Nuku levanta la mirada alegremente de lo que cocina mientras Washu escasamente mueve una pestaña. Ranma retrocede en el cuarto y toma postura, listo para una pelea. 

**KYOUSUKE:** ¿¿Que fue eso??. 

**RANMA:** No lo se. Problemas, es lo más probable. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Me pregunto si Eimi-chan vino a jugar con Nuku-Nuku de nuevo?. 

**RANMA:** (_Murmurando_) Esta chica es aterradora. Si no fuera porque actúa como un gato todo el tiempo, y sus así llamados amigos... 

**ESCENA:** Una nube de humo viene del pasillo, seguida por un carbonizado y tropezante Ataru. Mientras masculla algunas incoherencias, él se derrumbo en el piso de la cocina 

**WASHU:** (_Finalmente levantando la mirada_) Parece que nuestro pervertido residente ataco otra vez. 

**RANMA:** Pienso que no quiero saber lo que él hizo esta vez. 

**KYOUSUKE:** Yo igual. 

**ESCENA:** Urd, habiéndose vestido apresuradamente, entra en la cocina, echando una mirada alrededor con una expresión furiosa en su cara. Ella miro hacia abajo y ve a Ataru desmayado y babeando en el suelo. Esto calma su expresión un poco. 

**URD:** Eso le enseñara a no tratar de emboscarme mientras estoy en la ducha. De acuerdo, ¿Qué hay para el desayuno?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Aquí esta! ¡Nuku-Nuku cocinó el desayuno hoy!. 

**ESCENA:** Urd y Washu miraron en los platos que ella les dio. Ambas veían desilusionadas el pescado en esos platos. 

**URD:** ¿Macarela a la parrilla otra vez? ¿No sabes cocinar nada más, Nuku-Nuku?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Bueno, Nuku-Nuku sabe otras recetas de pescado, pero la macarela a la parrilla es la favorita de Nuku-Nuku. ¡Sobre todo la cabeza!. 

**RANMA:** Creo que yo paso con respecto a la cabeza. Por lo menos no es algo cocinado por una marimacha.... 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Ranma-kun está hablando sobre su prometida que extraña?. 

**RANMA:** ¡Sí... er... yo quiero decir, NO! ¡Yo no extraño a esa niña fea ni un poco! ¡Yo no extraño su cocina sobre todo!. 

**URD:** (_Resoplando_) Sí, correcto. Como yo no puedo ver a través de eso. 

**RANMA:** (_Volviéndose a Urd_) ¡Hey, no empiece conmigo ahora!. 

**ESCENA:** Mientras Urd empezó a reírse de Ranma, Washu jalo la manga de Nuku-Nuku. 

**WASHU:** Hey, recuérdame después agregar más recetas a tu memoria. Macarela a la parrilla todas las mañanas aburre. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nuku-Nuku recordará preguntarle a Washu-chan por eso, entonces!. 

**WASHU:** ¡Buen gatito!.

* * *

Kyousuke miró la charla entre Washu y Nuku-Nuku confundido. _¿¿De qué estan hablando?? Por el modo como Washu-chan está hablando, uno pensaría que Nuku-Nuku es un gato o una computadora o algo..._ Él se preguntó antes de mirar su reloj. Viendo la hora, él se puso de pie para empezar e hizo un ruido sobresaltado. _¡Es tarde! ¡Espero no tener que tratar una tele trasportación al trabajar!_

* * *

**KYOUSUKE:** ¡Hey, Urd! ¡Date prisa! ¡Llegamos tarde al trabajo! ¡Al jefe no va a gustarle si nos presentamos tarde!. 

**URD:** (_Comiendo lo último de su macarela_) ¡Aww, no te preocupe por eso, Kyousuke! Llegaremos con tiempo de sobra. ¡Ven, te mostraré!. 

**ESCENA:** Urd agarra la muñeca de Kyousuke y se dirige a la sala con él, permitiendo una oportunidad a Kyousuke para tomar sus cosas. Cuando ellos estaban de pie delante de la televisión, esta empieza a brillar y Urd empieza a caminar a la pantalla. Cuando ella esta en la pantalla, arrastra a un sorprendido Kyousuke con ella. Washu mira esto con un poco de interés y molestia. 

**WASHU:** Así que, eso causaba toda la interferencia con los monitores de mi laboratorio últimamente...

* * *

Las oficinas del Times de Tokyo estaban en su estado usual de manicomio organizado esa mañana. Mientras editores masticaron a algunos reporteros por los varios errores en sus historias, otros reporteros así como fotógrafos e investigadores tenían un difícil trabajo para recoge la información necesaria para las historias en la edición de esa tarde. 

Algunos de esos reporteros estaban examinando los varios canales de noticias como la CNN por cualquier noticias. Mientras puede parecer perezoso a alguien más, tal canal era realmente útil mientras entre las redes normalmente era la primera con alguna noticia. Desde que las noticias de la televisión tiende a irse un poco por el lado superficial, el personal del Times estaba satisfecho de permitir a los noticieros alertarlos sobre las historias que ellos pueden cubrir más profundamente. 

Una televisión dedicada a la búsqueda tardía de noticias perdió la señal de repente y su pantalla brillo. Mientras los reporteros que supervisaba la televisión vieron atónitos, un par de piernas muy bien formadas empezar a surgir de lo que debería ser cristal sólido. Las piernas llegaron a las caderas, torso y brazos, y finalmente la cabeza de Urd. Un brazo todavía estaba extendido en la televisión hasta que ella dio un gentil tirón y Kyousuke también salió de la pantalla. 

Innecesario decirlo, la llegada de Kyousuke fue inadvertida como todos los varones en el área inmediata que estaban mirando fijamente a Urd. 

"¿Así es cómo usted chico saludan a su nueva compañera de trabajo?" Urd bromeo con los hombres alrededor de ella mientras caminó al escritorio que le fue asignado mientras Kyousuke echó a correr para encontrar a su jefe, el Sr. Futamata. 

Cuando ella tomo asiento delante de, en su opinión, en términos primitivos, un hombre de mediana edad con bastante tensión en su cara para indicar a una persona mucho mayor caminar sobre ella. Él dejó caer una gran bolsa de correo descortésmente en su escritorio. 

"De acuerdo, Urd, yo sé que éste es tu primer día en el trabajo, pero nosotros hemos publicado el anuncio de tu adición al personal hace unos pocos dias" El Sr. Takashi, el editor, dijo ásperamente. "Yo supongo que tú siendo una nueva celebridad de la televisión podría explicarnos por qué recibimos un diluvio de cartas. Diviértete. ¡De acuerdo, todos, el show ha terminado! ¡Vuelva a trabajar!" 

Cuando Takashi se dio la vuelta y salió tan rápidamente como él vino y los otros miembros del personal se esparcieron a sus trabajos, Urd levito la bolsa hacia el suelo al lado de ella. "Hahahaha.... no es tan malo estar aquí en el plano mortal si yo puedo cobrar para dar consejo a las personas con problemas de amor." Ella disfrutaba eso. Cuando ella alcanzó y empezó a tomar fuera las cartas, agregó, "Hmmmm... ahora, ¿Quién va a ser el primero?" 

Ella saco un sobre y lo abrió, mientras miro la dirección del remitente ociosamente. "Hmmmm... Tomobiki, ¿huh? El mismo lugar de donde viene el pervertido". Ella sacó la carta y la leyó silenciosamente. 

=======================

Querida Urd, 

Le escribo porque estoy angustiada sobre mi marido, Ataru. Hace varios días, Darling me dejó de repente, sólo dejando una nota para no buscarlo. Yo lo amo y realmente lo extraño, pero yo no sé qué hacer. Sé que debo confiar en él como una buena esposa debe, pero Darling a veces va tras otras mujeres. 

Ya le he pedido ayuda a otros, pero yo estoy aun más preocupada que antes. Por favor dígame lo que debo hacer. 

Atentamente, 

Un preocupada extraña en una tierra extraña. 

P.D. No he visto su programa de TV aun, ya que he estado realmente ocupada buscando a mi Darling, pero ¡Le prometo que lo haré una vez que lo encuentre!. 

=======================

_¡¿Ataru?!_ Urd pensó cuando ella leyó la carta. _¡Esta debe ser esa pobre princesa extraterrestre que se comprometió con él!_ Con eso, ella empezó a escribir su respuesta... 

=======================

Estimada Extraña, 

Creeme, si tú eres quién pienso que eres, entonces tú no deberías tener ningún problema en encontrar a alguien mucho mejor. Es por tu bien, realmente. 

A propósito, realmente deberías ver el programa uno de estos días. Podría encontrarlo bastante informativo... 

=======================

Después de que Urd salvo la contestación y tecleó la carta de Lum para publicarla en su columna, ella metió la mano de nuevo en su saco de correspondencia. Mirando la dirección del remitente, ella notó que debe de ser de alguna parte fuera de la ciudad, en el campo. 

=======================

Estimada Urd, 

No sé si usted pueda encontrar tiempo en su ocupado horario para ayudarme con mi situación, pero yo realmente apreciaría si usted pudiera. 

Usted vera, cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, conocí a este chico maravilloso. Incluso después de que lo traté horriblemente cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, él me ha tratado sólo con bondad y respeto. Cuando lo conocí mejor, yo simplemente supe cuan valiente, fiel, y noble persona él era. Naturalmente, me encontré teniendo sentimientos por él, y yo creo que él tiene los mismos sentimientos por mí. Hay también cuestiones familiares involucradas que yo no mencionare en este momento. 

Sin embargo, hay también otra... mujer... en su vida. ¡Yo uso el término "mujer" con repugnancia porque ella es en verdad un monstruo! ¡No, de hecho, ella es un demonio! Yo tengo nada mas que repulsión al pensar en ella. Ese demonio ha causado a mi familia dolor durante un largo tiempo. 

¡Cuando mi amado conoció por primera vez a este horrible monstruo, ella casi lo mató! Imagine mi enojo cuando yo averigüé sobre eso. Incluso después de ese incidente, ella ha tomado acciones que lo han puesto en gran riesgo. Por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo, él la trata como una amiga, y se ha puesto incluso en gran riesgo, encima de mis objeciones, para ayudarla a salir de sus propios enredos. Sin embargo, yo no puedo creer que él pudiera tener algún sentimiento en la vida para esa bruja. 

Por favor dígame lo que debo hacer sobre este monstruo que está intentando robarme a mi amor. 

Atentamente, 

Una Dama en Apuros 

P.D. Una conocida mía es una de sus co-estrellas en su programa de televisión. ¿Usted podría, por favor, ser tan amable de decirle a Washu hola por mí? Gracias. 

=======================

"Hmmm... así que ella conoce Washu, ¿Huh?" Urd murmuró a si misma mientras ella tecleo su contestación. "Tendré que hacerle el favor. Sin embargo, ella puede parecer un poco pomposa, pero necesita ayuda con este triángulo amoroso. Suena como que ella realmente odia a esta otra mujer. Yo podría tener que inspeccionar este asunto sobre ese '**demonio**' sin embargo. Ella podría estar exagerando". 

=======================

Estimada Dama, 

Mi consejo para ti serían aguantar y pelear por tu hombre. Tú debes mostrar a esta otra mujer que tu vas en serio y que tu novio simplemente es eso, tuyo. 

No sólo eso, sino que tú realmente debes conseguir que este chico admita sus sentimientos abiertamente. Quizá si esta otra mujer lo oyera de su propia boca, ella simplemente los podría dejar a ustedes dos en paz. 

Yo recordaré decirle "Hola" a Washu por ti. Es una pena que no dejaras tu nombre para que yo pudiera decirle justo quién le está diciendo "¡Hola!" 

=======================

Urd metió la mano en la bolsa y miro el sobre. "Hmmmm... ¿Hiyama Hikaru, huh? ¿No estas personas omiten sus verdaderos nombres de las cartas?" Ella meditó mientras también observó que era de la misma ciudad de la que Kyousuke vino. Ella abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido. 

=======================

Estimada Urd, 

¡Yo estoy tan contenta de que puedo escribirle a uno de los integrantes de "El Mundo Real"! Veras, mi novio, Kyousuke, está en el show, y yo no sé dónde escribirle en lo absoluto. Trate de llamarlo una vez, pero algún tipo extraño gritó cuando él contesto el teléfono. Sin embargo, yo escribí una carta también a mi Darling. ¿Podrías entregársela? ¡Gracias!. 

¡Me alegro tanto que él tiene a personas como usted asiéndole compañía mientras él está en el show! Quiero decir, seguro, hay esta ese tipo raro, Ataru, pero el resto de ustedes son geniales. De hecho, mi mejor amiga, Madoka, realmente odia a Ataru. ¿Usted podría decirle a mi Darling "hola" por parte de ella también? ¡Gracias! 

Atentamente, 

Hiyama Hikaru 

=======================

"Así que, una carta de uno de los amores de Kyousuke, ¿huh? Parece que tendré que conseguir que vaya conmigo a almorzar y molestarlo sobre eso." Urd sonrió mientras ella puso las cartas de Hikaru en su maletín. Ella entonces continuó con unas cartas más de otros del público. 

Cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, Urd se dirigió a dónde el cuarto oscuro estaba y fue incapaz de encontrar a su compañero de trabajo y casa. "Ahora ¿A dónde demonios él podría estar?" Murmuró cuando ella se alejo, sólo para encontrar a Futamata y un exhausto Kyousuke que iban en su dirección. "¿Qué pasó, Kyousuke? ¡Te vez terrible!" 

"¡Ah! ¡Urd!" Futamata dijo cuando él saludó a su otra nueva compañera de trabajo. "Nosotros solo regresamos de una asignación. Parece que algunas chicas practicantes de artes marciales en Nerima estaban asiendo pedazos la ciudad buscando a alguien. Tuvimos suerte de lograr escapar de una lunática. ¡Ella estaba corriendo alrededor en un leotardo, lanzando armas y rosas negras a todas las cosas! Y con una risa aterradora. Continuamente diciendo algo sobre su '**Amado Ranma**'. Así que, ¿Nos estaba buscando?" 

"Sí." Urd contestó. "Quería que Kyousuke fuera conmigo a almorzar. Quiero mostrarle algo." 

"¿Realmente? ¿Qué contigo, Kasuga?" Futamata lo molesto. "Tú tienes dos chicas en tu vida según me contaste antes, y ahora tú tienes a esta candente nena con la que vives, queriendo ir a almorzar contigo. ¡Tienes que estar haciendo algo bien!" 

Cuando Urd tomó a Kyousuke abajo al vestíbulo y esperaron el ascensor, ella preguntó, "¿El paquete de prometidas de Ranma, presumo?" 

Kyousuke dejo salir un suspiro cansado mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y asintió. "Yo no voy aun a preguntar cómo él consiguió comprometerse con ese grupo" Él dijo mientras apretó el botón del lobby y el ascensor empezó a bajar. "Ellas eran... eran..." Kasuga parecía haber perdido las palabras, mientras hacia como si él tuviera un arma en sus manos o algo, entonces se rindió. "Ayukawa... y yo que pensé que ella era violenta. Las prometidas de Ranma... bueno... están más allá de Ayukawa. Mucho más allá. Yo pensé que mis problemas de chicas eran bastante malos. Pero, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Ranma justo ahora". 

"Oh, vamos, ¿Ellas no pueden ser tan malas?" Urd pregunto. 

Kyosuke hizo hmmed por un momento, entonces la miró a los ojos. "Si yo te contara como son ellas, tú no podrías creerme." 

Cuando Urd ahogó una risa, Kyousuke cambió el tema y preguntó, "Así que, ¿A dónde vamos a almorzar?" 

"Iremos a ese lugar llamado '**Akie**' del que los chicos aquí me hablaron. Supongo que es un lugar realmente popular por aquí." 

"Pienso que he oído hablar sobre el hace unos días cuando empecé. Que raro, el personal de noticias estaba gritando sobre estar en un lugar dónde había disparos esa vez." 

"¿Realmente?" Urd preguntó mientras ella hizo una cara cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. "Espero que este aun abierto." 

Mientras los dos caminaban fuera del lobby y a la calle, frecuentemente se detuvieron para dar autógrafos a la gente. Bueno, fue Urd quien se detenía. Kyousuke era ignorado por los entusiastas hombres cuando ellos persiguieron a la diosa por su firma en los libros, fotografías, y las varias porciones de su anatomía. 

Eventualmente, el par llego a Akie. Ellos tomaron una buena, y larga mirada de la fachada que todavía mostró evidencia de la previa visita de Eimi-chan. Mientras la mayoría de los daños estaban arreglados, los agujeros de bala y marcas de quemadura atisbaron debajo de las tablas. Sin embargo, lo más importante que ellos vieron, era la señal de abierto en la puerta de cristal. Al ver eso, ellos entraron, siendo cuidadosos de no zafar la puerta fuera de las bisagras ahora frágiles. 

Cuando entraron, oyeron sus nombres ser llamados por una alegre y muy familiar voz. "¡Urd-san! ¡Kyousuke-kun! ¿Ustedes ha venido a ver a Nuku-Nuku?" 

"¡Nuku-Nuku!" Urd saludó en respuesta. "No sabíamos que estabas trabajando aquí." 

"¡Uh-huh! ¡A Nuku-Nuku le gusta trabajar para mamá-san! ¡Y Nuku-Nuku no es la única que trabaja aquí!" 

En eso, Urd y Kyousuke oyeron un horriblemente familiar voz detrás de ellos. "¡URD! ¡Has venido a verme!" 

En un nanosegundo, Ataru se encontró incrustado en una de las paredes del restaurante. Urd bajó su brazo que estaba apuntando al joven pervertido. 

"Así que, Ataru también esta aquí, ¿hm?" Ella murmuró mientras el gerente lo arrastró lejos para otro sermón sobre no atacar a las clientes. 

"¡Oh, Nuku-Nuku casi lo olvida!" Nuku-Nuku dijo cuando ella fue y tomo a Ranma-chica. "¡Ella es Ranko Tendo! Ella es pariente de Ranma-kun." 

"Bueno, ¿Tú sabes? ¡Ella incluso se le parece mucho!" Urd comentó cuando ella examinó a Ranma. 

Ranma, por su parte, estaba poniéndose muy nervioso ante la atención que sus compañeros de casa estaban prestándole. "¡Um, bueno, gusto en conocerlos, pero yo realmente debo volver a trabajar!" 

Cuando Ranma se alejo, Nuku-Nuku le mostró a Urd y Kyousuke una mesa y les dio el menu. Cuando Nuku-Nuku se fue para atender a otros clientes después de darles unos vasos con agua, Urd saco las cartas de su maletín. 

"Hey, Kyousuke, tengo un par de cosas para tí." Urd dijo mientras le dio las cartas. "Esto estaban en mi saco de correspondencia esta mañana y yo pensé que tú debes verlo, sobre todo desde que una de ellas es para ti." 

Cuando Kyousuke leyó la carta y palideció ligeramente, Urd continuó. "Así que, parece que tienes más de un amorcito, ¿Huh?" 

Kyousuke estuvo cerca de escupir el agua que él simplemente bebió a sorbos. "¡No... no... no es lo que parece!" 

"Eso es lo que Ataru dijo el otro día cuando lo sorprendí con la ropa interior de Ranma". Urd lo molesto. Mientras Urd realmente no cuidó sobre quién la oyó por casualidad, Ranma hizo una cara cuando ella pasó detrás de Urd. "Pero en serio, ¿Piensas que puedes ocuparte de dos mujeres solo?" 

"Bueno..." 

"¿O es un caso de indecisión? ¿Hmmmm?" Urd dijo sin dejar a Kyousuke terminar. 

"No es como si yo lo pedí o algo... solo pasó." 

"Veamos... yo vi a tu otro amorcito cuando ellos sacaron el primer episodio, asi que no te culpo por querer estar con ella. Ella parecía muy dulce contigo. Es una decisión difícil por hacer allí, chico". 

"Yo solo no quiero herirla, aunque..." Kyousuke dijo calladamente. 

"Ahhhh... así que ya decidiste sobre eso, ¿No?" Urd dijo. "Bueno, yo no sé qué mas decirte, entonces. Pienso que tú sabes lo que necesitas hacer, y entre más tiempo te tardes, más la vas a herir." 

Cuando Kyousuke estaba mirando tristemente en su vaso de agua, ella dijo, "¡Hey, Arriba el animo, chico! ¡Has lo correcto, y no tienes de que preocuparte por ello, ¿De acuerdo?" 

Antes de que Kyousuke pudiera contestar, Urd espió a una pareja que entro en el restaurante. "Bien, bien... mira quien está aquí. ¡Hey, Tux-boy!" 

Kyousuke se dio la vuelta y vio que era a Darien a quien Urd estaba gritandole, junto con una chica que parecía que ella realmente no estaba aun en preparatoria. _Raro peinado_ , él pensó cuando observó cómo el pelo rubio de la chica estaba arreglado en dos colas muy largas con un mini bollo en cada una de ellas. 

"Oh, no..." Darien murmuró cuando él se dio cuenta quién más estaba en el restaurante. Urd no estaba exactamente en la cima de su lista de personas gratas, pero por lo menos no era ese malcriado de Ataru. 

"¡Hey! ¿Esos dos no son tus compañeros del programa?" La chica dijo cuando ella miro a Urd y Kyousuke. 

Por un momento, Urd pensó que la chica le dio una mala mirada. _¡No me digan que esa niña es su novia! ¡Oh cielos... voy a divertirme con Tux-boy con esto!_

"Um, s". Darien dijo con una distintiva falta de entusiasmo. "Ella es Urd, y, um..." 

"Yo soy Kyousuke Kasuga. Gusto en conocerla... um..." 

"¡Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino!" La chica le devolvió a Kyousuke el saludo. Mientras que ella no le importaba esa coqueta de Urd, viviendo con su novio, ella pensó que este chico era muy agradable. Mucho mejor que ese pervertido de Ataru, quien continuamente molestaba a Darien. 

"¡Hey, por qué no ustedes dos se nos unen! ¡Nosotros difícilmente te vemos en casa, Tux-boy!" Urd insistió a los dos. 

Ya que realmente no había ninguna manera de que Darien y Serena se sentaran juntos, Serena se sentó al lado de Urd y Darien junto a Kyousuke en el otro lado de la casilla. 

Así cuando ellos se acomodaron, Nuku-Nuku volvió para tomar su orden. "¡Guau! ¿Tux-boy-kun esta aquí también? ¡Nuku-Nuku está muy contenta de ver a tantos de sus amigos aquí! ¿Quién es ella, Tux-boy-kun? ¿Ella es tu hermana menor?" 

Cuando Darien empezó a tartamudear, Serena contestó, "No. yo soy su novia, Serena". 

Mientras Kyousuke casi escupe agua de su boca otra vez, Nuku-Nuku comentó, "Oh. Tux-boy-kun gusta de las chicas más jóvenes. ¡Yo soy Nuku-Nuku, a propósito! ¡Yo soy una de las compañeras de Tux-boy-kun!" 

"Sí, lo sé." Serena contestó con una mueca traviesa. "Siempre veo el programa para ver si Tux-boy aquí alguna vez se presenta en el. ¡Sabes, Tux-boy, realmente deberías mezclarte un poco más con tus compañeros!" Después de echar una mirada lateral a Urd, ella agregó, "Dentro de lo razonable, claro..." 

"¡Hey, ya basta con eso de Tux-boy!" Darien protestó. "¡Ya es bastante malo que ese Moroboshi y los otros sigan llamándome así, pero no tú también!" 

"¡Bien, ahora sabes cómo me sentía cuando tú me llamabas '**Cabeza de Chorlito**' todo el tiempo!" Serena respondió. Darien hizo una ligera mueca de dolor por eso. 

"¡Hey! ¡Tux-boy! ¡Veo que eres un asalta cunas!" Ataru interrumpió desde atrás de Urd y Serena. "¡Hey, lindura!" Él miró de reojo mientras él se volvió a Serena y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Qué tal si dejas a este viejo niño rico y tiene un poco de diversión conmigo nena, Eh?". 

Antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar, Urd levantó un brazo y mágicamente azoto a Ataru en la otra pared del restaurante. Mientras los otros veia a dónde Ataru terminó, ellos vieron una colección de siluetas de Ataru impresas a lo largo de las paredes, todos excepto la ultima cortesía de Ranma y Nuku-Nuku. 

"No no no, Ataru" Serenamente dijo Urd, mientras ondeaba un dedo, "Intentar separar a una pareja tan linda como esta no es bueno." 

_Hmmmm... quizá ella no es tan mala, después de todo_ Serena consideró cuando ella se volvió a los otros. _Mientras mantenga sus manos lejos de mi querido Darien..._ "¿Cómo ustedes chicos terminaron viviendo con él, de todas formas?" Serena preguntó con desagrado. 

"¿Quién sabe?" Darien se encogió de hombros. "Estaré feliz cuando terminemos con esto." 

"No es tan malo." Kyousuke contestó. "Después de todo, Urd, Nuku-Nuku, y Washu pueden cuidarse solas, y Ranma y yo podemos encargarnos de él si es necesario." 

"Yo pienso que tengo una idea de como él terminó en el show." Urd murmuró, mientras juro interiormente encontrar a los bufones celestiales a los que se les ocurrió poner a ese degenerado Universal en el mismo programa que ella. 

"¿Eh?" Kyousuke dijo cuando él oyó por casualidad lo que Urd estaba murmurando. 

"¡Um, er, nada!" Urd dijo, mientras se dio cuenta que ella había sido oída por casualidad. 

"Sí, correcto." Serena dijo, después de haberla oído por casualidad también. 

"Así que, ¿Están listo para ordenar?" Nuku-Nuku preguntó. Después de que ellos lo hicieron y ella se retiro de nuevo, Serena notó que Urd gira ligeramente una de sus manos. Un momento después, la botella de salsa de soya en su mesa se tambaleo y cayó derramando su contenido en Kyousuke. Eso causó que el hiciera un quejido y se pusiera de pie para inspeccionar la mancha, la salsa aterrizó en su regazo. 

"¡Oh, grandioso! Volveré en seguida." Kyousuke dijo mientras él apretó a Darien para pasar. "Voy a ver si puedo limpiar algo de esto." 

Cuando Kyousuke se fue a encontrar un baño, Serena le dio una acusadora mirada a Urd. "Tú hiciste eso de algún modo." 

"¡Lo siento, pequeña!" Urd contestó mientras encogió los hombros. "Tenido que librarme de él de algún modo por unos minutos." 

"¿Pero por qué?" Serena preguntó sospechosamente. 

"Porque ella sabe, por eso." Darien respondió por Urd. 

"¿Queeeee? ¿¿Quieres decir que ella realmente sabe??" Serena exclamo en pánico. Cuando ella vio a Urd dar una simple afirmación, ella tartamudeó "¡Pero, pero... yo pensé que ésa era alguna excusa para verla o algo así!" 

"Te dije que a ella no le gustaría." Urd molesto a Darien. 

"Espera un segundo..." Serena dijo a Darien con celos cuando ella comprendió lo que Urd dijo. "¡Así que si la estas viendo! Ooooooooo..." 

"Lo haré fácil para él." Urd le dijo mientras ella rizó el pelo de Serena. "Sí, yo sé que ustedes dos son héroes de la justicia que patean traseros de malignas en ocasiones y que ustedes son amantes predestinado el uno para el otro. Y puedo decirlo solo con verlos a los dos. Sin embargo, no se preocupen. Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Por eso tuve que librarme de Kyousuke durante unos minutos, para que él no lo supiera. Ooops, aquí viene ahora." 

Un par de minutos después de que Kyousuke regreso, se le sirvio su almuerzo al grupo de cuatro y disfrutaron juntos de una buena comida. Después de que ellos terminaron y dijeron adiós a Darien y Serena, Urd y Kyousuke se dirigieron de regreso al Times. 

"Hey, ¿Tú notaste algo sobre esa chica Ranko que estaba trabajando con Nuku-Nuku y Ataru?" Kyousuke preguntó mientras ellos caminaron. 

"¿Te refieres al hecho de que ella se parece mucho a Ranma?" 

"Sí. ¿Recuerdas cómo Ranma siempre actúa realmente nervioso cerca de Nuku-Nuku?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Yo pienso que Ranko actúa casi de la misma manera alrededor de Nuku-Nuku. Raro, ¿No lo crees?" 

"Hmmmm... no pienso que la ailurofobia corre por su familia." Urd meditó. 

"¿Huh?" 

"Miedo a los gatos." 

"¿Qué tienen que ver los gatos con esto?" Kyousuke preguntó desconcertado. 

Urd hizo una pausa por un momento y entonces contestó, "Nada, realmente. Simplemente un pensamiento". Ella sabia que Nuku-Nuku realmente era un androide con el cerebro de un gato. Aparentemente, sin embargo, Kyousuke no se había dado cuenta, así que Urd decidió quedarse callada sobre eso por el momento. 

Varios minutos después, el par regreso al trabajo. Mientras Futamata arrastró a Kyousuke lejos para otra arriesgada asignación, Urd se sentó en su escritorio y hurgó en su saco de correspondencia. Una carta en particular llamo su atención... 

=======================

Estimada Urd, 

Yo necesito tu ayuda con algo. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una niña, fui comprometida con un chico de mi edad por nuestros padres. Sin embargo, su padre actuó como un cretino y huyo con él y con el carro de okonomiyakis de mi padre que se suponía era la dote. 

Yo estaba furiosa con los dos, y después de años de entrenar en las artes marciales e investigar, finalmente los encontré. Conseguí mi venganza en el padre, pero averigüé la verdad sobre algunas cosas y me hice amiga de nuevo con el hijo. Realmente, yo me enamoré de él. 

Desgraciadamente, eso no es todo. Usted vera, él esta comprometido con otras dos chicas y una tercera que también está detrás de él. La tercera chica es una psicópata, y él intenta no tener nada que ver con ella, así que ella realmente no es ninguna competencia. Él esta comprometido con otra debido a alguna estúpida ley de su pueblo. La última chica realmente no haría en lo absoluto una buena esposa, sobre todo por su horrible cocina y lo mal que ella lo trata. 

Aunque yo soy la mejor opción para él, las otras chicas lo distraen mucho. No sólo eso, sino mientras yo siempre estoy allí e intento hacerle ver lo que él significa para mí, él solo piensa en mí como una amiga. 

Por favor dígame lo que puedo hacer para arreglar esto. 

La Chica del Okonomiyaki 

=======================

Urd suspiró y murmuró, "Grandioso. Debí de haber sabido que una de las prometidas de Ranma me enviaría una carta. En qué enredo esta este chico". Entonces ella se iluminó. "¡Será divertido involucrarse en este enredo!" Ella agregó mientras sus bien formadas manos alcanzaban el teclado. 

=======================

Estimada Chica del Okonomiyaki, 

Parece que estás en una situación bastante pegajosa con toda esa competencia. Sin embargo, también parece que llegaste al limite. Lo qué tú tiene que hacer es demostrarle a este tipo que tú eres más que sólo una amiga y que tus competidoras sólo no valen la pena. ¿Déjame saber como te va, de acuerdo?. 

=======================

Cuando ella seleccionó "Salvar" en el menú de "Archivo", Urd sonrió mientras ella pensó, _Será interesante ver lo que ella hará para conseguir la atención de Ranma. Por lo menos ella no sabe donde nosotros vivimos por el momento..._

Una docena de cartas después, Urd estaba casi lista para terminar el día. Sin embargo, ella decide ver una última carta. Miro en su saco de correspondencia durante la hora final del día, ella descubrió un sobre que parecía interesante. Lo que llamo su atención era el diseño oficial del sobre y la carta dentro, con el membrete que identifica al remitente como las Industrias Mishima. 

=======================

Estimado señorita Urd, 

Le escribo con la esperanza de que usted pudiera ayudarme con mi situación. Varios meses atrás, mi marido, anteriormente cabeza de investigadores de cibernética de mi compañía, huyo de mí, no sólo tomando un prototipo avanzado de androide, sino también mi precioso hijo. 

=======================

_Ooooooh cielos_ Urd pensó, _Parece un gran problema._

=======================

Su razón que dio fue que él quería darle a mi hijo lo que el llamó una vida "normal". Obviamente él no considero todos los peligros en el mundo. ¡El pensar que mi hijo esta exponiéndose a todas esas situaciones peligrosas me horroriza! Especialmente desde que yo puedo darle un buen hogar, seguro con sirvientes a sus ordenes y los mejores tutores privados para educarlo. 

=======================

Urd frunció el entrecejo a esto. _¡Fiuuuuu. Si ese pobre niño es más aislado, él sería un niño en una burbuja!_

=======================

Lo que realmente me mortifica es que mi torpe esposo no estando satisfecho con los peligros del mundo allí afuera tiene que ofrecer. ¡Ese degenerado tomó a este androide experimental, y lo hizo parecerse una chica de secundaria de sus sueños mas enfermos, y poniendo el cerebro de un gato en el... ¡Usted puede creer eso! ¡Es muy peligroso permitir a esa abominación que se diseñó originalmente como un sistema de combate estar cerca de mi queridísimo hijo!. 

=======================

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Me pregunto sobre quien esta hablando ella?_ Urd sonrió, entonces frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. _Yo no consideraría a Nuku-Nuku una abominación._

=======================

¿Por favor, señorita Urd, usted puede encontrar en su corazón una ayuda para esta pobre mujer? Todos lo que yo quiero es recuperar a mi hijo. 

Una Madre Preocupada 

=======================

Urd giro sus ojos después de poner la carta abajo. Ella dio un suspiro mientras alcanzó el teléfono, marcó a la oficina de los archivos en el cielo, e investigo lo que ella ya había supuesto. Ella también averiguó que la madre que le escribió a ella realmente era la Líder de Industrias Mishima. Decidiendo no poner la carta y contestarla en publico, Urd decidió dar una contestación privada, a cambio. 

=======================

Estimada Madre Preocupada, 

El mejor modo en que puedo ayudarla es recomendarle un consejo. Usted parece estar obsesionada con recuperar a su hijo, y usted lo sofocará probablemente si alguna vez lo consigue. Eso sería mucho peor que los supuestos peligros que usted ve afuera en el mundo real. Su marido tiene razón... usted debe permitir a su hijo ver el mundo real, no en alguna falsa protección de la vida. 

Déjelo ir y permítale a su hijo ser normal. 

P.D. Yo conozco a la chica a la que usted se refirió en su carta desde que estoy viviendo ahora con ella, y ella es una chica muy buena. Un poco rara a veces, pero es maravilloso tenerla como amiga. Llamarla una abominación realmente esta fuera de lugar. 

=======================

Después de enviar la carta a la copiadora local, _Espero, que entienda el mensaje._ Urd pensó mientras recuperó la carta de la copiadora, la puso en un sobre, y la puso en la caja del correo saliente una vez que fue dirigida apropiadamente. 

Echando una mirada alrededor, ella tenía un sentido de deja vu. _Kyousuke falta otra vez._ Urd observó mientras echo una mirada alrededor de la sala de noticias. Unos minutos después ella lo encontró recostado en un sillón, a medio camino de la inconsciencia. 

"¡Hey, Kyousuke, despierta!" Urd insistió a su compañero de casa y trabajo mientras él la notó apenas. "¡Es tiempo de ir a casa, ya!" 

"Uhhhhh... sólo déjame dormir unos minutos más, Madoka-chan..." Él masculló mientras incluso pasó rápidamente más allá de la inconsciencia e incluso no reconoció a Urd. 

"Lo siento chico, pero tú no me dejaste opción." Urd dijo mientras ella recito un hechizo menor. Un segundo después, Kyousuke se encontró asustado y despierto. 

"¿Qu-qu-qué... dónde estoy?" Kyousuke echó saliva al hablar mientras él se sentó y vio a Urd como si fuera la primera vez ese día. 

"En el trabajo por el momento." Urd dijo con una cara firme. "Pero nosotros estaremos en casa en un par de minutos. ¿Futamata te llevo de nuevo a otra desastrosa asignación?" 

"Sí.... no pensé que ser un fotógrafo sería tan peligroso" Él murmuró en respuesta. 

"Me lo figure... sobre todo cuando me llamaste Madoka-chan." Urd lo molesto con un guiño. 

Kyousuke palideció a esto y susurró, "¿No se lo vas a decir a nadie, verdad?" 

"Nop." Urd contestó mientras ella llevó a Kyousuke a una televisión cercana. "Especialmente no a tu '**Madoka-chan**'." 

Antes de que Kyousuke pudiera decir algo, ella uso su teletrasportación y en unos segundos, ellos se encontraron de regreso en su sala. _Y yo que pensé que mi propia teletrasportación era mala..._ Kyousuke pensó cuando él recobró sus sentidos.

* * *

**ESCENA:** Washu los saluda cuando ella surge de su extraña puerta con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara. 

**WASHU:** ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, chicos?. 

**URD:** Oh, bien. Así que, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te ves como si hubieras inventado lo más gran desde el control remoto o algo así. 

**WASHU:** ¡Estuviste realmente cerca! Yo realmente modifiqué la televisión para que tu teletrasportación a través de ella, no cause estragos con mis monitores del laboratorio. Yo también la modifiqué para que capte mas canales de entretenimiento intergaláctico dentro de este cuadrante. 

**KYOUSUKE:** Uh, sí... 

**URD:** ¿Realmente? ¿Así que ahora podremos ver televisión intergaláctica, Eh?. 

**WASHU:** ¡Si! ¡Después de todos, yo soy la más gran genio en el universo! Realmente eso fue juego de niño. 

**URD:** Ya veo. A propósito, ¿A quién le toca hacer la cena esta noche?. 

**KYOUSUKE:** Um, a Ranma pienso. 

**ESCENA:** Ranma entro en el vestíbulo, sudando como si él hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio pesado. 

**RANMA:** ¿Qué sobre mí?. 

**URD:** Yo solo estaba preguntando a quién le tocaba hacer la cena esta noche. ¿Qué has estado asiendo de todos modos? ¡Te vez como alguien que corrió la maratón!" 

**RANMA:** Ummmm... afuera practicando artes marciales... 

**KYOUSUKE:** ¿Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo todo el día? ¿Pensé que se suponía que tú saldrías a conseguir trabajo o algo? ¡Yo quiero decir, Ranko consiguió un trabajo mientras tú está holgazaneando!. 

**RANMA:** ¡Hey, yo tengo un trabajo! ¡Estoy pagando mi parte de la comida y utensilios, ¡¿De acuerdo?!. 

**WASHU:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tranquilízate, ¿La pregunta es, puedes cocinar decentemente?. 

**RANMA:** Efectivamente. Simplemente alégrense de que no es mi prometida marimacho la que está cocinando. ¡Ella nos pondría a todos en el hospital!. 

**URD:** Te das cuenta de ella probablemente oirá eso. 

**RANMA:** Esa niña fea tiene la fuerza de un gorila pero no el oído de- 

Urd apunto a la cámara. 

**RANMA:** -un... un... (_Mirando la cámara, mientras sonreía realmente nervioso_) Ah... ¡Solo estaba bromeando, Akane! ¡En serio!. 

**ESCENA:** Nuku-Nuku entra por la puerta delantera, arrastrando a un inconsciente Ataru detrás de ella. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Hola a todos!. 

**URD:** ¡Hola, Nuku-Nuku! ¿Ataru intento algo con sus manos otra vez?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Nuku-Nuku piensa que a Ataru-kun le gusta jugar como a Eimi-chan. 

**RANMA:** Yo no pienso que ése sea el juego que él tiene en mente, Nuku-Nuku. En primer lugar, él no usa armas pesadas como ella lo hace... 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Ranma-kun conocen a Eimi-chan?. 

**RANMA:** ¡Um, er... yo... sólo leí sobre eso en el periódico el otro día!. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Oh. Nuku-Nuku pensó que Ranma-kun podría haber sido otro de los amigos de Eimi-chan. 

**ESCENA:** Nuku-Nuku empieza a olfatear el aire curiosamente. Ranma empieza a ponerse muy nervioso desde que eso le recuerda a un gato, y Kyousuke solo mira extrañado a Nuku-Nuku. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Por qué el olor de Ranma-kun es como el de Akie? Nuku-Nuku no recuerda que Ranma-kun visitara a Nuku-Nuku en el Akie. Urd-san, Kyousuke-kun, Tux-boy-kun, y la novia de Tux-boy-kun Serena-chan visitaron a Nuku-Nuku en Akie, pero Ranma-kun no lo hizo. 

**RANMA:** Uhhhh... yo... fui a otro restaurante. Por eso huelo como el restaurante donde trabajas. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Oh. De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay para la cena?.

* * *

Mientras Ranma empezó a decirle a Nuku-Nuku el menú de la tarde, que no contenía pescado para desilusión de Nuku-Nuku, Urd se volvió a Washu. 

"¿Tú crees su historia?" Urd susurró. 

"No. No se necesita se un genio intergaláctico para ver a través de eso." Washu contestó. "Parece que tendré que visitar ese Akie pronto en algún momento." 

"Si. Yo pienso que es bastante raro que ambos él y esta '**Ranko**' le teman a los gatos, pero si Nuku-Nuku está oliendo ese restaurante en él..." 

"¿Ambos le temen a los gatos? Parece que voy a tener que hacer algunas investigaciones sobre ellos." 

Ambas mujeres dieron una risita mientras Darien se apresuró a pasar.

* * *

**DARIEN:** (_Parpadeo, mirando alrededor_) Um, hola. Yo solo estoy de camino... 

**URD:** ¡Quédate donde estas, Tux-boy! ¿Recuerde esa charla que tuvimos en el almuerzo? Bien, tú no vas a escaparte esta noche de cenar con nosotros, ¿Correcto, chicos? 

**ESCENA:** Ranma y Kyosuke se miraron el uno al otro, entonces a Urd. Ellos dos se encogieron de hombros, indiferentes al asunto. 

**RANMA:** Si él tiene algún lugar al que ir... 

**KYOUSUKE:** Bueno, yo no quiero entrometerme en los asuntos de otros... 

**URD:** (_Estrechando sus ojos_) Gracias por la ayuda, muchachos. (_Se vuelve a Darien_) ¿Te mataría quedarte un momento? (_Poniendo una ligera expresión de enfado_) Nosotros estamos empezando a pensar que tú nos estas evitando. ¿Así que te quedaras un rato, correcto?. 

**WASHU:** Porque si no lo haces... 

**ESCENA:** Un par de roboticos hombre se materializan detrás de Washu. Cada uno de ellos saca tres pares de tentáculos de metal. Darien los mira muy nervioso. 

**DARIEN:** (_Suspirando_) De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me quedare para la cena sólo esta vez. ¿Bien?. 

**ESCENA:** Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, Ataru viene y echa una mirada alrededor de él. 

**ATARU:** ¡Hola Tux-boy! ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno, hola Urd!. 

**ESCENA:** Ataru hace un enésimo esfuerzo por tentar a Urd. Urd serenamente usa un puñetazo y envía al chico a la inconsciencia, entonces todos suspiran. 

**URD:** Nosotros realmente debemos hacer algo sobre este muchacho. 

**DARIEN:** Si yo puedo hacer una sugerencia...

* * *

**ESCENA:** Muy tarde por la noche. El exterior de la casa es mostrado y todas las luces están apagadas. Se ve lo que parece un bulto que está colgando del tejado por una soga. Un acercamiento revela a un muchacho solo vestido con sus calzoncillos. 

**ATARU:** ¡Aw, vamos! ¡Ya déjenme bajar! ¡Hace frío aquí afuera!. 

**ESCENA:** Una de las ventanas se abre y Darien se asoma. Su brazo lanza algo a Ataru que apenas esquiva cuando le paso al lado de su cara. 

**DARIEN:** ¡Cállate, ya! ¡Algunos de nosotros estamos intentando dormir!.

* * *

Mas tarde... 

"Así que, ¿Por qué quisiste que Darien se quedara?" Washu pregunto mientras ella vigiló algo que solía ser un normal lavaplatos aplicando alarmantemente poderosas fuerzas cósmicas a varios artículos de metal y cerámicas. 

"Oh, yo solo tengo interés en la interacción humana" Dijo Urd. "Yo aun no he visto a ese muchacho mucho en lo absoluto." Ella tomó un momento para tomar un sorbo de su taza de sake, entonces dijo "Eso, y que es divertido ver a las personas como él retorcerse un poco." 

"¿Personas como él?" Washu pregunto, ajustando un botón "¿Qué quieres decir?" 

"Tu sabes... los del tipo ordenado, presumido y tenso." 

"Ah" Dijo Washu, "Pienso que sé lo que quieres decir." Tenchi no es presumido, pero ciertamente ordenado y bastante tenso a veces. Era divertido molestarlo, definitivamente. 

"Dime" Urd pregunto cuando ella dio un vistazo al ahora resplandeciente lavaplatos "¿Esa cosa es segura?" 

"Oh, ciertamente" Dijo Washu con suprema confianza. 

"Uh-huh" Urd contesto, no parecía tranquilizada. "Así que, ¿Por qué t me ayudaste a mantenerlo aquí?" 

Washu sonrió. "Yo solo tengo un interés en la interacción humana."

* * *

Cuando Lum puso abajo el periódico de la mañana, ella tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro. "Todos continúan diciéndome que mi Darling es despreciable y yo debería encontrar a alguien más. ¡Sin embargo, no puedo rendirme con él! ¿Cómo podría llamarme una buena esposa si le doy la espalda a mi Darling, incluso con sus infidelidades? Oh, bien, debo seguir buscándolo. Urd dijo que ver su programa podrían ser útil. Debo averiguar cuando será trasmitido..."

* * *

Tenchi miro a la distancia de dónde él estaba cultivando zanahorias para Ryo-oh-ki por la mañana. Mientras la casa era pacífica cuando él salió hace unas horas, había habido varias explosiones pequeñas desde entonces en esa dirección en general. "Yo no pienso que sea otro ataque de algún criminal del espacio". Él concluyó. "Es solo en esa área y no ha venido hacia mi... aun. No podría ser Mihoshi aterrizando, ya que ella normalmente choca en el lago." 

Tenchi es sacado de su meditación por Sasami aproximándose que estaba sosteniendo una caja de bento en sus manos y Ryo-oh-ki en su cabeza. "Hey, Sasami, ¿Qué son todas esas explosiones?" 

"Ellas están peleando otra vez." Sasami contestó. Ryo-oh-ki maulló para confirmar lo que Sasami dijo. 

Tenchi supo inmediatamente quién eran "ellas" y murmuro, "Lo sabia."

* * *

Ukyo estaba dándole una mirada rápida al periódico de la mañana mientras ella se preparó para la escuela así como para trabajar mas tarde ese día. No tardo mucho antes de que ella encontrara lo para que estaba buscando, y fue agradablemente sorprendida de ver su carta en la columna de Urd ese día. 

"Bueno, al menos hay alguien que puede decir quién es la mejor opción para Ranchan." Ella comentó con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, que mal que ella no me dijo cómo debo hacérselo entender. Por lo menos le agradeceré personalmente cuando averiguo dónde Ranchan está escondiéndose y poner fin a ese asunto del harem de una vez por todas" 

Antes de que Ukyo pudiera continuar preparándose para el día, ella sintió un escalofrió cuando una enfermiza y familiar risa lleno el aire del edificio que le servia como su casa y negocio. 

"¡Ohohohoho! ¿Así que piensas que puede quitarme a mi amado Ranma? Yo, Kodachi Kuno, la Rosa Negra de la Escuela San Hebereke para señoritas, no lo permitiré. Lamentaras haber escrito esa carta al Times de Tokyo". 

Antes de que Ukyo pudiera darse la vuelta y hacer frente a Kodachi y sus rosas negras, una pared de su restaurante se derrumbo y Shampoo camino a través del agujero. "¡Tú no tomaras a esposo! ¡Shampoo dará su merecido a chica okonomiyaki!" 

_Va a ser un largo día..._ Ukyo pensó mientras ella blandió su espátula gigante.

* * *

Ella empezó a lamentar enviar esa carta, pensando en los eventos previos a eso mientras vio un sobre sin abrir dirigido a ella de parte de Urd. 

En esa ocasión, ella y su '**marido**' había acordado un sábado junto con su hijo, y con su '**hija**', quién había querido invitar a sus compañeros del programa, aunque para su desilusión la mayoría de ellos rechazó la oferta por una razón u otro, salvo Ataru que siempre parecía entrar en la inconsciencia por Ranma, o Urd antes de que él pudiera contestar la pregunta. 

Siendo la pareja amorosa que ellos eran, ellos empezaron otro desacuerdo que llevó a una discusión y ruidosos gritos, y entonces a armamento ligero que metió Nuku en la riña que a su vez metió a Arisa y Kyouko (_y el armamento pesado_) en la pelea, y de allí fue solo un feo día para olvidar. 

Y así ella escribió la carta con algo de enfado. Quizá ella no debió. Quizá no. Pero... la raíz de todo fueron sus verdaderas frustraciones, realmente. Así no, ella concluyó, no era un error. 

Y entonces ella leyó la carta de Urd. 

Akiko Natsume azoto la carta en su escritorio de alta tecnología, causando que algunos de los monitores incorporados fluctuaran ferozmente. Arisa y Kyouko, las asistentes/comandos que le trajeron la carta a su jefa, casi saltaron y la miraron nerviosas. 

¡Enfado o no, nadie se atreve a dirigirse a ella de tan irrespetuosa manera! 

"¡Cómo de **atreve** ella a escribirme eso a mí!" Akiko hecho humo mientras ella arrugó la contestación de Urd en su mano. "¡Arisa! ¡Kyouko! ¡Averigüen dónde vive esta mujer con ese gato androide! ¡Cuando ustedes lo hagan, muéstrenle a ella lo que pasa cuando alguien se cruza en mi camino! ¡Tome a Poison Dos si es necesario!" 

"¡Sí, señora!" Las dos mujeres dijeron a coro cuando ellas se apresuraron fuera para cumplir las ordenes de su señora. 

-Fin de la Parte 5-

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL

Elizabeth - algo serio línea-por-línea C&C.  
Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto.  
R. Beaubien - Dosis excesivas a mi sobre SM hechos %O  
Hitomi I. - El abogado del Tux-boy  
White Wolf  
J. Hedge  
J. Blackman  
J. Fong  
D. Bateson  
R.K. Bentley  
H. Sora  
W. Lik  
D. L. Pinnock 

Alguien mas del Fanfic ML que Rod M. olvidó. No significa que Rod no lo aprecie, simplemente es que hay mucho de ustedes allí afuera. =) 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	6. Amor y Robots

**ESCENA:** La cocina, temprano en la mañana. Ranma y Ataru están allí, ve veian justo como si acabaran de despertar. La televisión está mostrando las noticias de la mañana, hay dos tazas de té humeantes en la mesa, y Washu está detrás de la parrilla, cocinando algo. Un timbre sonando rompe la tranquila escena, junto con un extraño ruido zumbador. 

**RANMA:** (_Bostezando_) Ya voy, ya voy. 

**ESCENA:** La puerta, detrás de la espalda de Ranma desde la cámara montada en el techo. El timbre suena de nuevo con impaciencia. 

**RANMA:** Ya voy si, rayos.... 

**ESCENA:** Ranma abre la puerta. Una enorme, de siete pies de alto Mecha-Armadura púrpura, con dos cañones montados en los hombros estaba parada pacientemente enfrente de la puerta. 

**MECHA-ARMADURA:** Disculpe, ¿Esta Nuku-Nuku en casa?. 

**RANMA:** (_Parpadeo varias veces, se froto los ojos, bostezo_) Ah... sí. Déjeme ver. (_Cierra la puerta muy despacio, entonces camina fuera de la cámara_) 

(_La cámara cambia mientras Ranma sube por los escalones, a través del casillo, entonces toca en la puerta de Nuku. La puerta se abre, revelando a una Nuku despierta y lista_) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Sí?. 

**RANMA:** Hay alguien en una Mecha-Armadura abajo preguntando por ti. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Mecha-Armadura? Um... (_Pensando por un momento_) ¡Yay! ¡Arisa-san! (_Ella salta alegremente los escalones abajo. Ranma parpadeo, bostezo y entonces miro a la cámara._) 

**RANMA:** De acuerdo, tal vez yo debería de pelear con ese Mecha en su lugar. (_Hace una pausa por un momento_) Pero ella lo hace todo el tiempo y parece disfrutarlo. ¿Debería interrumpirla? Yo pienso que no. 

**ATARU:** (_Fuera de cámara_) Hey, ¿Con quién estas hablando?. 

**RANMA:** Con la cámara. 

**ATARU:** Ah. Ya veo. 

**RANMA:** (_Empieza a dirigirse al piso inferior, pero se detiene, entonces mira a la cámara_) Miren, yo no bromeo. Ella estará bien. En serio. La peor cosa que podría pasar es que su amiga destruya la casa. (_Sonriendo y riendo para si mismo_) Ustedes sabe, si eso pasara, este lugar casi se sentiría como estar en casa.

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 6  
_Amor y Robots_**

* * *

**ESCENA:** Urd, Washu, Ranma, & Kyosuke sentados en la mesa, mientras desayunaban. En ese momento, todos desayunaban un simplemente enorme huevo hervido con tocino y tostadas. 

**URD:** Hey, ¿Dónde esta la niña?. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Niña?. 

**URD:** Nuku. ¿Dónde esta ella? Las mañanas realmente no son lo mismo... sin... mimarla. 

**RANMA:** Yo pienso que ella esta (_Una pausa para escuchar. A la distancia, hay ruidos de explosiones y disparos de cañón_) jugando con una amiga suya. 

**URD:** (_Asintiendo_) Oh, eso es bueno. 

**RANMA:** (_Rompiendo el gran huevo en su plato_) ¿Que... es... exactamente esto?. 

**WASHU:** (_Frunciendo el entrecejo_) ¿Qué parece? Es un huevo hervido. 

**RANMA:** Bueno, sí, pero... ¿De que?. 

**WASHU:** Oh. Un Spam de Jurai. (_Ella procede a abrirlo, revelando un absolutamente ordinario, aunque realmente grande huevo hervido dentro. Urd se encoge de hombros y pronto se le una a comer._) 

**RANMA:** (_Parpadeando_) ¿Spam? Pero eso no es... 

**WASHU:** Coincidencia galáctica. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Picando el huevo cautelosamente_) ¿Galactic que?. 

**WASHU:** Coincidencia Galáctica. En Jurai, un spam es un tipo de pájaro que no puede volar. En la tierra es un enlatado y procesado mamífero. El nombre es sólo coincidencia. 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah.... (_Ve que ahora Ranma igual ha empezado a comer. Él se encoge de hombros y se les une_) Esto no esta mal. 

(_Hay de repente, un sonido de **THWAP** y la cámara se oscurece_)

* * *

"Hey" Dijo Kyosuke, "No sé si la estación va a soportar eso por más tiempo." 

Ataru entra, asegurándose que la plastilina estaba firmemente en su lugar. "Si ELLA me ve, estaré en grandes problemas" Él contestó. "No tengo ganas de una terapia de electro shocks" 

"Sabes" Dijo Urd casualmente, "Ellos aun pueden oírte." 

Ataru se congelo. 

Uh oh. 

Y él había pasado los últimos días satisfechos con tapar las cámaras con plastilina. _Maldición maldición maldición... no es bueno._

"¿Estoy acabado, no?" 

El resto en la mesa asintió solemnemente. 

Ataru suspiró. "Oh bueno, no podía durar para siempre." Él se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la mesa del desayuno, mirando curioso lo que estaba en su plato. 

"¿Hey?" Él preguntó, picando su enorme huevo, "¿Que es esto? ¿De avestruz?" 

"Coincidencia galáctica, pienso" Dijo Kyosuke. 

Ataru analizo ese termino por un momento. "Uh huh."

* * *

(_La cámara aun esta oscura_) 

**VOZ DE ATARU:** Hm, esto no esta mal. 

**VOZ DE WASHU:** ¿Esperabas menos de mi comida?. 

(_Un momento de silencio_) 

**VOZ DE ATARU:** ¿Tú cocinaste esto?. 

**VOZ DE WASHU:** ¿Por qué lo estas mirando sospechosamente? 

**VOZ DE ATARU:** He tenido malas experiencias con comida extraterrestre. Hey, ¿No me voy a convertir en un wombat después de comer esto, o si?. 

**VOZ DE WASHU:** ¡Hey! No seas ridículo.

* * *

Cuando ellos se sentaron para desayunar, Nuku entro con un aspecto un poco polvoso. Ella estaba usualmente alegre, justo tan usualmente alegre como si ella hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión de una bomba. 

"¡Buenos días!" Ella dijo animadamente. 

"Hey, Nuku" Dijo Urd "¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?" 

"¡La amiga de Nuku, Arisa, vino a jugar!" 

El grupo parpadeo por un momento, preguntándose acerca de su definición de '**jugar**', entonces mutuamente dejaron pasar el asunto. 

"Hey, salgamos esta noche y hagamos algo" Dijo Urd. 

Kyosuke parpadeo. Este manojo de personas. ¿Como un grupo? ¿En público? Desastre en potencia, ciertamente. 

"¿Qué estas pensando?" Washu pregunto. 

"¡Club Nocturno!" Urd sugirió alegremente. 

"Yo paso" Dijo Ranma, "No me siento con energías hoy." Realmente, él no se sentía como para conseguir problema con mujeres, o más particularmente que Akane podría terminar oyendo hablar de algo que podría pasar, eso tendía a pasar y totalmente mal interpretado por ella como siempre lo hacia. 

"Awww" Dijo Urd, "¿Qué sobre ti, Kyosuke? ¿Vamos, hm?" 

"Yo no s" Dijo Kyosuke, pareciendo dudoso. Realmente, él no se sentía con ánimos como para entrar en cualquier situación penosa, que involucrara chicas, eso posiblemente conseguirían enfadar a Madoka. Lo último que él necesita ahora era una Madoka disgustada. 

"¡Hey, suena bien para mí!" Dijo Ataru. "¡Vamos, chicos!" 

Urd hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella se había olvidado de él. Él podría avergonzarlos en un club nocturno. "Bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?" Ella preguntó en voz alta. 

"Hay esta cosa que ustedes los terrícolas hacen en la que estoy interesada" Dijo Washu. 

"¿Oh?" Urd pregunto. "¿Qué es?" 

- # -

Darien Chiba se paseó por la casa, silbando. Citas que mantener, cosas por hacer, ocupado ocupado ocupado. Él solo no quiso, er, no tenia tiempo para estar en la casa. 

"Oy, ¿Tux-boy a dónde vas?" Ataru pregunto cuando él paso rápidamente a su lado. "¿A asaltar cunas de nuevo?" 

"Cállate. Yo solo tengo algunas cosas por hacer y..." 

De repente, Urd apareció detrás de él y lo tomó seductoramente por el brazo. "Nonono, Tux-boy, nosotros vamos a salir esta noche. Yo necesito algo de diversión." 

Inmediatamente, Darien miro la cámara. "Lo juro, esto NO es lo que parece. Espero." 

- # -

Urd acarició amorosamente la bola con sus dedos, permitiendo a su respiración lavar sobre su superficie. Ella la tomó con ambas manos, le dio un pequeño beso... para mejores resultados, ella diría... 

"Hey, Ataru, estas babeando todo el piso, rayos" Dijo Ranma. 

"¿Huh? ¿Que?". 

Entonces ella rodó la bola... suavemente... lejos. 

"Sabes" Dijo Ranma, "Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en una situación como esta, nadie me habría creído." 

"Lo mismo digo" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"Me pasa todo el tiempo" Dijo Ataru. 

**CRASH**

"¿Oh sí!" Urd grito. "¡Otra chuza!" 

"¡Yay!" Nuku hizo una porra. 

"Ésa son cuatro rondas seguidas" Dijo Washu. "¿Quién es el próximo?" 

"¡Hey, Tux-boy! ¡Tu turno!" Ataru grito. 

"Jugar bolos con alienígenas, woo-hoo" Darien murmuró bajo su respiración. 

"Ahora si esto fuera Artes Marciales de Bolos..." Dijo Ranma tranquilamente. 

"No seas ridículo. No existe tal cosa" Dijo Ataru. 

Ranma alzó una ceja. "¿Quieres apostar?" 

Darien miró fijamente los pinos, determinado a no perder por lo menos por un ridículo margen otra vez. Ser humillado públicamente por televisión era bastante malo. Ser humillado en vivo en público era algo que él no necesitaba. 

Él tomó una respiración profunda... se acerco a la mesa... impulso la bola hacia atrás... y... 

"¡YAJU! ¡VEPORELTUXBOY!" Ataru grito. 

... tropezó para ir al canal. 

"¡¿¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!?!" 

La diversión de la tarde había empezado, agitadamente, aun sobre el piso, si sólo durante la primera ronda. Ranma anotó un 9, Kyosuke un 6, Ataru un 7, Darien un 8, Nuku un 9, Washu un 4, y Urd manejó irse limpia después de dos tiros. 

Después de esa primera ronda, sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles para los chicos. Washu hizo rápidamente una simulación de las condiciones de la mesa, un análisis de los pinos, la mesa, y la bola, entonces procedió a arrasar con todo con chuzas. Ella incluso logro un juego perfecto. 

"Hey, es sólo física" Ella contestó. 

Urd se codeaba con los dioses Célticos, y esas deidades eran unos fans de los bolos. Ella recordó un buen siglo gastado en bolos, cerveza, y divertirse con esos pequeños tipos leprechaun. Después de unos pocos tiros mediocres, ella empezó a hacer un juego casi tan bueno como el de Washu. 

Los sistemas de armas y mira de Nuku analizaron cada tiro como ellos hacían, y estaban pronto guiándola fácilmente a lo largo del juego. Ella manejó un juego perfecto. Dos veces. 

A Darien nunca le gustaron los bolos. Ser un campeón de la justicia y todo eso le dio algunas habilidad física más altas, y así él logro un bueno promedio de 150 a pesar de su inexperiencia. 

Kyosuke nunca jugo bolos en su vida, y lo demostró. Él brevemente, muy brevemente, consideró usar sus poderes para ayudarlo para verse decente por lo menos. Entonces la parte sensata de su mente le recordó que su familia tenía que mudarse varias veces porque ellos fueron imprudentes con su poder en el pasado. 

Kyosuke Kasuga jugo bolos honestamente. Mal, pero honestamente. 

Ranma nunca jugo bolos antes en su vida. Él nunca tuvo interés en eso. No involucraba pelear con alguien más. No era un Arte Marcial. No había ningún desafío lanzado contra él. No era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, él tenía su orgullo. Mientras la cuenta de su primer juego era un lastimoso 78, al final de la noche él manejó un juego sobre los 250. 

Ataru fue ridiculizado miserablemente. Lo usual. Claro, él mintió y dijo que él era un verdadero as de los bolos. Desgraciadamente, su juego estaba lejano, muy lejos de algo pareciendo a un jugador de bolos profesional. 

Las cosas se habrían quedado así, pero Urd cometió un terrible error. 

- # -

"¡Y otro gran juego de Ataru Moroboshi!" Urd lo fastidio. Los otros aplaudieron educadamente. 

"Esta sólo no es mi noche" Ataru murmuro tristemente cuando él se dejo caer en su silla. 

"Buena ronda, Sr. Campeo de Boliche" Dijo Ranma. 

"¡Realmente, yo puedo jugar mejor que esto!" Ataru protesto. "¡Yo... solo estoy fuera de práctica!" 

Urd sonrió, paseando a un lado de Ataru y siguió la senda con la bola en la mano. "¡Ja! El día que tú juegues mejor al los bolos que yo será el día en que te de un beso." 

"Ella solo dijo..." Ataru pregunto. 

Kyosuke asintió. 

"¡ES UNA APUESTA!" Rugido Ataru. 

- # -

Un juego después, todos estaban realmente atónitos... 

- # -

"Yessss... yesssss... yeeeeeeeeesssss..." 

-**CRASH**- 

"¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Urd se puso horriblemente pálida, Ataru saltó alrededor delirante de felicidad, y los otros estaban aterrados. 

Ataru los había vencido a todos. 

Incluyendo a Urd. 

"¡Uuuuuuuuuurd!" 

"Uh oh." 

**GLOMP**

"¡ALEJATEDEMI!" **_ZAS_**

Kyosuke caminó hacia Ataru que parecía estar paralizado en ese momento. Él ondeó su mano delante de los ojos de Ataru, entonces intento ponerlo derecho. "Hey, ¿Él esta bien?" 

"No podrá moverse durante algún tiempo, pero por otra parte..." Dijo Urd. 

"Hey, buen truco" Dijo Ranma. "¿Puntos de presión?" 

"Algo as" Urd murmuro. 

"Yo creo" Dijo Washu "Que le debes un beso al sapo" 

Urd frunció el ceño. "Aaagh, no me lo recuerdes." 

"Bueno" Dijo Washu, "Él no dijo qué tipo de beso, ¿Verdad?" 

Mientras Ataru estaba totalmente paralizado, sus ojos eran lo bastante expresivos para indicar que no le gustaba a donde iba esto. 

"Es verdad" Dijo Urd. Ella alzó a Ataru con un brazo y le dio un rápido, beso en la frente. Al toque de su beso, su parálisis termino. Sin embargo, no ayudo a su humor. 

"¡¿¡¿Tú llamas a eso un beso?!?!" Ataru grito. 

"Técnicamente" Dijo Washu. 

"Es cierto" Dijo Ranma. 

"Pienso que sí, dijo Kyosuke. 

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez" Dijo Darien. 

"Uf, alguien tiene un enjuague bucal" Dijo Urd. 

"¡Me han robado!" Ataru grito. 

Urd se estiró un poco y paseo alrededor. "Bien, pienso que esto es suficiente por una noche. ¿Jugaste suficiente a los bolos, Washu?" 

"Pensé que era algo nuevo" Dijo Washu "Pero es justo como el bachey ball". 

"No querrás decir Bacci Ball?" Urd pregunto. "Los deportes italiano, ¿Son tan parecidos al boliche?" 

"No" Dijo Washu. "Bachey Ball. Jugado por los Bachayans. Usando al bachey con el Bachayan Gran Padre Gvedo Czardushi todo el tiempo. Ah, bien, vamos a casa." 

"¡Hey, esperen un minito! ¡Yo solo estoy calentando!" Dijo Ranma. 

"Tú solo no quieres terminar porque no has ganado un juego todavía" Dijo Darien. 

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Vamos! ¿Un juego más?" 

"Déjalo así, Saotome, vamos a casa." 

- # -

"Aaah que es tan divertido" Suspiro Urd mientras flotaba abajo al sillón de la sala. Washu ya estaba sentada y usando el control remoto. Nuku se enrollo al final de un sillón, viéndose muy contenta. 

"¿Qué hay, Washu?" Urd pregunto. 

"¿Washu... qué?" Le pregunto la pequeña científica. 

Urd suspiró. "Washu... CHAN." Cerca, Nuku dio una risita a sus bufonadas. Ellas eran tan divertidas, sus compañeras de casa. 

"Mucho mejor. Y para tu información, estoy intentando encontrar mi Telenovela favorita" Washu contesto, simplemente. 

"La cosa con el sobre dramático montón de protoplasma, ¿Correcto?" Urd pregunto. 

"Blorple" Washu corrigió. 

"De cualquier modo. ¿No es eso una bebida?" 

"En América del Norte, sí. ¿Quieres verlo?" 

Urd se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que si. Además, tengo que admitirlo, es algo adictivo." 

- # -

_RIIIIINGRIIIIIINGRIIIIINGRIIII-_

[[_Residencia Tendo_]] 

"Um... ¿Akane? " 

[[_¿R-Ranma? ¿Eres tú?_]] 

"Sí, soy yo." 

[[_Ah... así que... ¿Qué pasa?_]] 

"No mucho. Solo llamaba... para... er... decir hola, supongo." 

[[_Oh._]] 

"Así... um... ¿Cómo van las cosas haya?" 

[[_Yo estoy bien, supongo. ¿Cómo estas tú?_]] 

"Bien. Dime, ¿Cómo estan todos?" 

- # -

La Diosa y la Genio estaban sorprendidas. 

No era como un '**¡Oh, Dios mío!**' clase de sorpresa o un '**¡Oh noooo!**' clase de sorpresa. Era más como un '**¿Estas bromeando, verdad?**' clase de sorpresa. 

A causa del comentario de Nuku sobre la telenovela de Blorple. 

Empezó así. 

"¿Eso es besarse, verdad?" 

Urd, siendo una Diosa autoproclamada del Amor, reaccionó primero. "Bueno... sí." Ella miro la expresión curiosa de Nuku, entonces ella comprendió algo. "Tú nunca has besado a nadie antes, ¿Verdad?" 

Nuku agitó su cabeza, avergonzada. 

"Hey, no hay nada de que avergonzarse" Urd la calmo. "¿Qué edad... tienes... cuatro, cinco años de edad?" 

Nuku se encogió de hombros. "Nuku-Nuku es solo curiosa porque Nuku-Nuku lo ve en la TV todo el tiempo, y Mamá-san y Papa-san se besa a veces también aun cuando ellos se gritan y disparan el uno al otro. 

Urd sonrió. Ella tuvo una idea muy divertida. Podría meter a los chicos en problemas, pero ninguna Diosa autoproclamada del Amor podría resistirse. 

Washu notó la mirada intrigante en los ojos de Urd y preguntó, "Hey, ¿Qué estás planeando?" 

"¡Nada! ¡Nada! Solo pensaba." Urd regreso su atención a Nuku y sonrió. "Bueno, básicamente, se supone que tú besas a las personas que te gustan." 

"Um... oh, de acuerdo" Dijo Nuku. Estaba poniendo las cosas más fáciles en términos de gato. Ella solo lamía a las personas que eran amables. 

Papa-san le dijo que no lo hiciera mas después de que ella lamió a Mamá-san. 

Así que, ¿Papa-san se estaba refiriendo a reemplazar la lamida con el beso? Quizás. 

Siendo un poco sobre el lado simplista, Nuku hizo exactamente eso que ella justo había visto hacer hace un momento en la pantalla de la televisión. 

Ella besó a Urd. 

En los labios. 

Y podría llamarse un beso ligeramente apasionado. 

Washu levantó una ceja al evento que pasaba en el sillón y fue tentada a tomar notas. Kyosuke venia de la cocina, avistando lo que estaba pasando, y salió en seguida, intentando controlar un ligeramente sangrante nariz. 

Finalmente, Urd logro romper el beso, y pareciendo un poco sorprendida. "Um... bien... eso fue bueno, Nuku, pero no es exactamente lo que yo quise decir." 

"Hey, yo no sabia que tu fueras as" Dijo Washu. 

"Bien, yo no lo soy" Urd contesto "Por lo menos... no lo he sido durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo." Ella tuvo una ligeramente nostálgica mirada en sus ojos, mientras murmuro "Sí, Sappho, ella era grandiosa." 

Dándose cuenta que su fuente de poder interna necesitaba una pequeña recarga y descanso, Nuku fue a buscar algo de comer, y después a dormir un poco. 

- # -

[[_... y entonces la Srta. Hinako dijo, '**¿Qué palo?**'_]] 

"¡JAJAJA! Aw, rayos. Desearía haber estado allí para ver eso." 

[[_Yo... desearía que tú estuvieras allí también._]] 

"Um... ¿Akane?" 

[[_¿Sí, Ranma?_]] 

"Yo... ah... ¡¿¡¿Mmmrrfffm?!?!" 

[[_¿Ranma? ¿Ranma? Hey, ¿Qué está pasando allí?_]] 

- # -

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cocina. Ranma está petrificado como una estatua, teléfono en la mano, Nuku en sus labios. Nuku finalmente rompió el beso, mientras Ranma todavía está inmóvil en shock, aunque él se había puesto antinatural demasiado pálido y sus ojos están extensamente abiertos en shock. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Holahola, Ranma-kun!. 

**RANMA:** ah... um... yo... bueno... 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Parpadeado_) ¿Pasa algo?. 

**RANMA:** Er, no, um, nada... 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Sonriendo_) ¿Oh? ¡Bueno! (_Ella agarro alegremente una bolsa de frituras y se fue_). 

**RANMA:** (_Él está de pie allí, parpadeando, durante un minuto completo. Finalmente, recupero la movilidad_) ah... ah... (_Mira a la cámara_) ¡Lo JURO, esto no ES mi culpa! ¡NO ES MI CULPA!.

* * *

[[_¿Ranma? ¿Ranma? ¿Hey, Ranma? ¿Aun estas allí? ¿Hola?_]] 

"Ah... sí." 

[[_Hey, ¿Qué pasó?_]] 

"N-nada... ah... absolutamente nada." 

- # -

A la mañana siguiente 

En el traspatio, Ataru y Kyosuke habían descubierto algo sorprendente. 

Ellos tenían algo en común. 

"¿Cómo estan?" Kyosuke pregunto desde su silla de descanso. 

Ataru ajustó sus lentes de sol y entre cierra sus ojos. "Hmm... buen sabor, aunque yo pienso que le falta algo. Oh, podría querer un poco mas de tiempo." 

"Oh sí, lo siento. Ah... ¿No piensas que esta demasiado caliente?" 

"Nah, confía en mí, es la mejor que e probado." 

"Tu haces esto a menudo?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"¿Yo? Un poco. A veces es esto o come lo que cocina ella." 

"Siempre he querido intentar algo un poco más complicado que un ramen instantáneo". 

Ataru sonrió triunfante. "Hey, no lo estamos haciendo mal, ¿O si?" 

"Bueno, aun se ven bien, así que supongo que lo estamos haciendo bien." 

Ataru agarró una lata de refresco de una mesa cercana y se reclino en una silla de descanso. "Sí, absolutamente bien. Todo lo que necesito ahora es un harem. Oh sí..." Su voz arrastró un poco. Una mueca lujuriosa surgió. Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró. 

"Sabes, realmente no deberías ser as" Dijo Kyosuke. 

Ataru parpadeo. "¿Así como?" Él preguntó. 

"Bueno... tan pervertido." 

"Hey, yo no soy algún pervertido estúpido, sabes." 

"¿No?" Kyosuke levantó una ceja. 

"No, para nada". Ataru puso abajo su refresco y se sentó, pareciendo contemplativo. "Yo vivo la vida al máximo, eso es lo que hago. Quiero decir, nosotros no seremos siempre jóvenes, y mientras estamos en la primavera de nuestras vidas, tenemos que tomar la oportunidad. Por otra parte, tú podrías pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote como podría haber sido." 

"¿Y por eso tú caza todo lo que tenga una falda?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Hey, yo tengo mis estándares" Dijo Ataru, claramente ofendió. 

"De acuerdo, toda lindura en una falda." 

"EJÉM." 

"Toda CHICA linda en una... no, supongo que no te importa lo que ellas están usando." 

"Bingo." 

"Así que, ese es el por qué estas detrás de todas las chicas, ¿Huh?" 

"Nono, no sólo chicas" Dijo Ataru. "Chicas hermosas". 

"¿Chicas hermosas?" 

"Chicas hermosas". Ataru tomó un momento para sorber más de su refresco, entonces continuó. "Chicas hermosas, Kyosuke, son más de sólo belleza. Ellos son más, para mí, que sólo objetos para mirar." 

Ataru tomó un breve momento para tomar otro sorbo de su soda, entonces una vez más parecía increíblemente serio, y mirando hacia el horizonte. "Una chica hermosa puede hacerte dar vueltas, como cuando tu estado bebiendo café negro americano todo el día con mucha azúcar. Ella puede hacerte sentir en la cima con solo le más grande tesoro conocido por el hombre: La promesa. La promesa de un buen día. La promesa de una esperanza mayor. La promesa de un nuevo mañana. Esta aura particular puede encontrarse en la mirada de una chica hermosa. En su sonrisa, en su alma, cómo ella hace cada cosa pequeña que hace a la vida parecer que todo esta bien." 

Ataru miró a Kyosuke a los ojos, y en ese momento Kyosuke vio una cantidad asombrosa de inteligencia y sabiduría detrás de esos ojos. "Una chica hermosa es una luz brillante, un rayo de esperanza, una promesa de un mejor mañana. Las chicas hermosas, mi amigo, hacen al mundo girar." 

"Así que... ¿Tú estas cazando un mejor mañana?" 

"Ahora estas empezando a entender." 

"Eso es profundo." 

"Qué puedo decir" Dijo Ataru, encogiéndose de hombros "Soy solo un chico..." 

De la puerta de la cocina, Nuku surgió. 

"Yyyyy hablando de chicas hermosas" Ataru murmuro. 

"¡Buenos días! ¿Qué están haciendo?" Ella preguntó. 

"¡Asando carne a la parrilla!" Ellos gritaron alegremente. 

"No he asado carne a la parrillas en un largo tiempo" Dijo Kyosuke. 

Ataru suspiró alegremente. "Sí, es agradable y normal comida de la tierra". 

Nuku parpadeo. "¿Kyosuke y Ataru cocinan?". 

Kyosuke sonrió. "Bien, antes de hoy, sólo un poco. Siempre he querido experimentar un poco." 

"Igual yo" Dijo Ataru. "Quiero decir, no se ve demasiado difícil, ¿O si?" 

"Y se ve que va bien" Kyosuke agrego. "¿No lo crees?" 

Nuku olfateó la parrilla y su surtido de carnes. Entonces ella parpadeo. "¿Pescado?" Ella preguntó. 

"Sí, ese es de pescado" Kyosuke contesto "Pero yo no pienso que este li-" 

Ella se comió el pescado. 

"-sta aun. Um..." 

"¡Esta rica! ¡Gracias!" Dijo Nuku alegremente. 

"Ah... no hay problema" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"Algo para una chica hermosa" Ataru agrego con una mueca. 

La puerta trasera se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez Ranma caminó a través de ella. "¿Hey chicos, qué está pasando? Huelo a parrillada-" 

Él vio a Nuku. 

"¡Hola Ranma-kun!" Ella dijo alegremente. 

Él se petrifico. 

"Hey, Saotome, ¿Pasa algo malo?" Ataru pregunto levantando la ceja. 

"¡Yo... ah... solo recordé que necesito estar en alguna otra parte los veré después!" Tan rápido como él aparecía, desapareció, dejando a los otros en la confusión. 

"Me pregunto que lo está molestándo" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"No lo se, no me importa." Ataru se puso de pie brevemente y raspó algunos de los pedazos más oscuros de carne asada en la parrilla. 

"¿Está listo?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

Ataru lo olfateó cautamente, entonces lo comió. 

Él masticó. 

Entonces su cara empezó a verse un poco extraña. 

"Uf, yo sabia que nosotros habíamos olvidado algo" Él murmuró. 

"¿Lo hicimos? ¿Qué?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Condimento" Ataru contesto. "Esta cosa no tiene sabor. Es como comer cartón. Ah, bien, supongo que solo pediremos u..." Ataru se detuvo, parpadeo, y miró rápidamente como Nuku se comió todo. 

"Ah... ¿Te gusto?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"¡Mm-hm!" Entonces Nuku hizo una pausa. "¡Oh. Nuku-Nuku olvidó dejar algo para Kyosuke-kun y Ataru-kun!" 

"Oh, er, esta bien, nosotros no íbamos a comer de todos modos" Dijo Ataru. 

"¿No?" 

"No, pero nos alegramos de que te gustara" Kyosuke contesto. 

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Nuku animadamente. 

Entonces ella besó a Kyosuke, y de una manera algo apasionada también. 

Ataru parpadeo. "Hum..." 

Nuku soltó a Kyosuke que estaba luciendo un rubor asombroso y una nariz ligeramente sangrante. En su mente él estaba dando MUCHAS gracias que no había ninguna cámara en el traspatio. 

En la mente de Nuku la ecuación de '**Lamida de gato = Beso humano**' aun estaba firmemente en su lugar. 

Y desde que Ataru fue tan amable de cocinar ese pescado... 

Nuku saltó hacia Ataru más en un modo como de gato. Siendo un pervertido, él ya estaba imaginando lo que ella iba a hacer. Él solo no esperó que ella realmente lo hiciera, lo cual es por que él estaba quieto en la incomprensión mientras los labios de ella fueron hacia los suyos. 

"¡OH NO TÚ NO LO HARAS!" 

Había un puf de humo. Un flash de luz. 

Cuando todo aclaró, Nuku se había ido. 

Ataru suspiró. "¡Típico!" 

- # -

Nuku parpadeo. Ella no estaba en el traspatio, sino en la alcoba de Urd. 

"Eh... ¿Qué pasó?" Ella preguntó. 

"¿Tú estabas a punto de besarlo?" Dijo Urd. 

"Pero Ataru fue amable y me permitió comer el pescado que él cocinó y -" 

"Confía en mí, tú no quieres besarlo, ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Urd juiciosamente. 

"¿Por qué no?" 

"Una vez que él empieza, es difícil detenerlo" Urd murmuro. "Yo quiero decir, una cosa es que él este detrás de las chicas, otra cosa completamente diferente es cuando una chica REALMENTE va con él y... bueno..." 

Nuku parpadeo, realmente no entendiendo lo que Urd estaba intentando decirle. "¿Va y que?" Ella preguntó. 

Urd suspiró. La niña era ridículamente inocente. "Nuku, y -" 

- # -

En alguna parte en su laboratorio, Washu encendió una TV. 

Era una nueva TV. 

Ella la hizo, justo ahora. 

Tenía algunos ridículamente poderosos rasgos para una TV. 

- # -

**PUF**

"Hum... ¿Urd? ¿Urd? ¿A dónde fue Urd?" 

- # -

**PUF**

[[_-tu... ah... ¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!_]] 

Washu miró fijamente su televisión. 

Urd la miró fijamente a ella. 

"¡Aheh, oops!" Dijo Washu. 

[[_¡¿OOPS?!_]] 

"Me pregunto cómo entrastes allí en primer lugar. Hmm." Ella dio unas palmaditas a su televisión tranquilamente. "Sí, mucho más poderoso de lo que pensé." 

[[_¡No solo te sientes allí impresionada! ¡Sácame de aquí!_]] 

- # -

Nuku frunció el entrecejo. 

"¿Urd? ¿Urd? ¿A dónde se fue Urd?" 

Ella miro bajo la cama, en el armario, fuera de la ventana... 

Con nada más por hacer, Nuku bajo al piso inferior. Ella esperó que hubiera algo bueno en la televisión. 

Cuando ella llegó a la sala, vio que Ranma ya estaba allí, mirando el canal de artes marciales como él normalmente hacia cuando él tenia el control remoto. 

Ella podía decir que él estaba aburrido. 

Ella estaba aburrida. 

Cuando los gatos estaban aburridos, ellos normalmente juegan. 

"¿Ranma-kun quiere jugar?" 

"¡¡¡EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 

Nuku parpadeo. "Ranma-kun, ¿Por qué estás en el techo?" 

"Um... ¡Estoy p-practicando! ¡Sí!" 

"¿Practicando que?" Ella preguntó curiosa cuando lo miró fijamente. 

"Um... Artes Marciales... ah... Alpinismo en el techo." 

"¡Oh! ¡Eso parece divertido!" Con un rápido salto, ella se sujeto al techo también. 

"¡AAAAAAGH!" 

**ZAS**

"¿Ranma-kun esta bien?" 

"Ow.... sí." 

"¿Por qué Ranma se cayo?" 

"Yo estaba... un poco distraído." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Ah... aheheh... por nada." 

Nuku examinó los rasgos de Ranma. Una ligero sonrojo. Risa nerviosa. Rascándose su nuca. 

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Ella preguntó. 

¿Malo? Ah, bueno, NO, nada malo, exactamente" Le dijo Ranma, mientras retrocedía nervioso. 

"Oh, de acuerdo." Nuku se solto del techo y callo al piso con facilidad. Ranma dio otro paso atrás mientras Nuku suspiró y lo miro. "Nuku-Nuku esta aburrida", Ella gimoteó. 

"Ah... ¿Aburrida?" 

"¡Si, Ranma-kun, vamos a jugar!" 

"¡¿¡Q-q-qué!?!" 

Nuku puso una linda cara de suplica. "Tú sabes. ¡Jugar! ¡Como Nuku juega con Arisa y Kyoko!" 

"Oh... oooooh... ¿Quieres decir como tener un pequeño combate, sí?" 

Nuku asintió. 

"Bueno... Yo no se..." 

"¿Por favooooooor?" 

Ranma suspiró. Él era, después de todo, un artista marcial en el fondo, y un artista marcial no podía resistirse a una oportunidad de medir sus habilidades cuando una oportunidad se presentaba. 

"De acuerdo" Él dijo, entonces agregó, "¡Pero NADA de besos!" 

"Um... de acuerdo."

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cocina. Ataru y Kyosuke están en el fregadero, lavando varios utensilios y platos. 

**ATARU:** Bien, eso no fue tan malo. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Tenemos palillos de dientes?. 

**ATARU:** ¿Se te quedo algo pegado, huh?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Sí. En uno de esos lugares difíciles de alcanzar. 

**ATARU:** Aw, rayos, odio cuando eso me pasa. Aquí tienes. 

**KYOSUKE:** Gracias. 

(_Kyosuke toma un momento para excavar en su boca con un palillo mientras Ataru apilaba los platos_) 

**ATARU:** Dime, ¿Has notado cuanto odia Ranma lavar los platos?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... 

**ATARU:** ¿Es como si él le tuviera miedo al agua o algo, eh?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Sí, eso es verdad. Él siempre usa esos guantes largos de goma cuando es su turno para lavar los platos. 

**ATARU:** Sí, y él los lava con agua caliente todo el tiempo también. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?. 

**ATARU:** (_Frunciendo el ceño_) Yo estaba tomando una ducha una vez mientras él lavaba los platos. 

(_Ranma entro, seguido por Nuku. Kyosuke se volvió notoriamente un poco más nervioso._) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Hola!. 

**RANMA:** ¿Ustedes chicos están hablando de mí otras vez?. 

**ATARU:** Bueno, realmente... 

(_Ataru llena perversamente un vaso con agua y hace una mueca a Ranma. Ranma se tensa ligeramente y da medio paso atrás_) 

**ATARU:** Nosotros estábamos preguntándonos por qué tú estas tan incómodo alrededor del agua ¿Hum?. 

**RANMA:** ¿Qué? Ustedes chicos solo están imaginando cosas. 

**ATARU:** Si lo que tu digas. (_Mirando a Nuku_) Así que... ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos, ah?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Nuku y Ranma van a jugar!. 

**ATARU:** ¡Oh-ho!. 

(_Ataru sonríe lujuriosamente_) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Ataru quieren jugar también?. 

**ATARU:** Si, por supuesto que sí. 

**RANMA:** Jejeje. (_Crujiendo sus nudillos_)

* * *

**POW**

"¡OOW! ¡¿Qué clase de juego es este?!" 

"Se llama '**combate de practica**', Ataru. Pensé que tú querías jugar". 

"Espera un mi-" 

"¡NukuNukuPAAAAAAAATADA!" 

_**WHAM**_

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa..." 

"Uh oh. ¿Ataru-kun esta bien?" 

"Um..." Ranma miró fijamente al horizonte, intentando rastrear un punto pequeño. "Pienso que sí. Tal vez." 

- # -

Un par de horas después. 

"Dime, ¿A quién se supone que le toca cocinar el almuerzo hoy?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Yo lo hice ayer, así que no es mi turno" Dijo Ranma. 

"Bueno, Ataru ciertamente no lo har" Dijo Kyosuke. Ataru yacía en el suelo, muy contusionado e inconsciente. 

"Sí, eso es una pena" Dijo Ranma. "Él cocina un gran estofado de carne" 

"¿Nuku-Nuku puede cocinar? ¿Poooooooooor favor?" 

Ranma y Kyosuke se miraron el uno al otro, entonces, nerviosamente a ella recordando los recientes eventos y especialmente manteniendo en mente la cámara encendida, ellos dos dieron un paso atrás. 

"¿Pescado de nuevo?" Ranma pregunto. 

"¡Hai!" 

"Yo cocinar" Dijo Kyosuke. 

- # -

"De acuerdo, pienso que tengo una idea" Washu murmuro. 

[[_Estoy preocupada._]] 

"¡Nada de que preocuparse! La situación está bajo control." 

[[_¡¡¡La última vez que dijiste eso yo estaba en blanco y negro!!!_]] 

"Hey Hey, un retraso menor. ¿Estas en colores ahora, no?" 

[[_Yo no recuerdo que mi pelo sea rojo._]] 

"Otra vez, un detalle menor" Dijo Washu por accidente. "Hmm... ¿Qué es eso?". 

[[_¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?_]] 

**WHAMWHAM**

[[_¡Ow! ¡Deja de golpear la televisión!_]] 

"Lo siento. Un poco de estática." 

_-knock-knock-knock-_

Washu palmo la TV. "Hey, volveré en seguida. Hay alguien en la puerta." 

[[_¡No tardes!_]] 

Lo que esperó a Washu en la puerta era una (_como de costumbre_) alegre Nuku. 

"Oh, Nuku, ¿Qué pasa?" 

"¡Kyosuke quería que Nuku le dijera a Washu y Urd que el almuerzo esta listo!" 

[[_Maldición, tengo hambre_]] 

Nuku parpadeo, entonces se acercó a la televisión curiosa. "¿Hum... Urd?." 

[[_Hola pequeña_]] La Urd en la pantalla saludo casualmente. 

Nuku miro a Washu. "¿Esa es Urd? Nuku no recuerda que el pelo de Urd sea rojo." 

"Ella esta bien" Washu le dijo. "¡Solo esta atorada en la televisión eso es todo!" 

[[_Oh, sí, eso es todo. Por lo demás, estoy bien_]] Dijo Urd sarcásticamente. 

"Oh" Dijo Nuku, totalmente ignorando el sarcasmo. "De acuerdo". 

"¿No esperen por nosotras, si?" Dijo Washu, rascando la cabeza de Nuku como si ella fuera una gata. Nuku realmente parecía disfrutarlo. "Nosotras podríamos tardar un rato." 

"¡Oh, de acuerdo!" Agradecida por los mimos en su cabeza, Nuku devolvió el favor. 

"Hey, qué estas haciendo" Dijo Washu, "¡¿¡¿No, noesperanommmmmfff?!?!" 

[[_Oh cielos._]] 

- # -

"¿Así es cómo las cosas están de regreso en casa?" 

[[_Hikaru te extraña mucho y Madoka parece estar más tranquila últimamente y Komatsu y Hatta quieren decirte hola._]] 

"¡¿Komatsu y Hatta están allí?!" 

[[_¡Heyhey, Sr. estrella de la televisión!_]] 

"Komatsu, que hay." 

[[_¿Cómo van las cosas, Kyosuke? ¿Debes estar divirtiéndote mucho allí, no?_]] 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" 

[[_¡Vamos! ¡Esa chica Nuku es linda! Y su amiga la señorita Urd parece ser tan dulce contigo. Lograste algo con ellas, dime, un beso o algo, ¿Sí?_]] 

"¡N-no! ¡Absolutamente no!" 

[[_¡A-ha! ¡Alguien lo hizo! ¿Fue Urd, verdad?_]] 

- # -

[[_¡Achoo!_]] 

"¿Qué, estas atrapada en la televisión y ahora pescaste un resfriado?" 

[[_¡Sólo apresúrate, Washu!_]] 

- # -

"¡Hey, no es eso!" Kyosuke protesto. 

[[_Coooorrecto. Hey, aquí esta Hatta._]] 

"Esper-" 

[[_¡Kyosuke, tú Casanova! ¿Cómo estas?_]] 

"Bien, muy bien. Hey, ¿Qué estan ustedes chicos haciendo de todos modos allí?" 

[[_¿Nosotros? Oh, nosotros solo... pasamos por aquí. Tú sabes. Nada especial._]] 

"Hey, si ustedes hacen algo a mis hermanas..." 

[[_¡Hey, confía en nosotros! Vamos, me conoces-_]] 

"Y por eso estoy preocupado." 

[[_¡Jajaja! ¡Bueno! De todos modos, nos vemos. Nosotros nos dirigimos a la piscina._]] 

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¡¡No con mis hermanas!!!" 

[[_¡Ja!_]] 

_-click-_

Ranma miro a Kyosuke, impresionado. "Guau, eso es un aura de batalla." 

"Pervertidos" Kyosuke refunfuño. 

_Que_ Pensó Ranma _Suena tan familiar._

"Así que, ¿Que hay para el almuerzo?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Mucha comida congelada" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"Erh... ah, bien, yo supongo que podría ser peor" Dijo Ataru. "Podría ser más pescado." 

"Washu y Urd estarán aquí más tarde" Dijo Nuku, entrando en la cocina. 

Ataru sonrió abiertamente. "¡Nuku-chaaaaaaaan!" 

**GLOMP**

- # -

En lo profundo del cerebro de Nuku, había un error en el procesado. La parte orgánica de su mente acepto alegremente las nuevas condiciones de besar, pero el programa Anti-Pervertidos que Kyuusaku había instalado estaba teniendo algunos problemas en estar de acuerdo con eso. 

Por ejemplo: A Nuku le agradaba Ataru. Por consiguiente, ella podía besarlo. 

- # -

"Uf, no lo creo" Dijo Ranma. 

"Um... Nuku... yo no pienso que tú deberías-" Dijo Kyosuke tímidamente. 

Ataru rompió el beso y gritó, "¡NO INTERRUMPAN!" La mueca de libidinoso volvió y él volvió su atención una vez más a Nuku. "Ahora, ¿Dónde nos quedamos?" 

En alguna parte, Urd estaba sintiendo nauseas. 

- # -

Después del beso, por insistencia del programa Anti-Pervertidos, ella tendría que golpearlo a través de una pared. 

- # -

**_POW_**

Los chicos miraron fijamente el agujero con forma de Ataru, entonces a Nuku. Ella parecía muy sorprendida por lo que pasó. "¡Oh no! ¡Ataru-kun!" 

"Tenía que pasar" Dijo Ranma. 

Kyosuke asintió solemnemente. 

"Hey, no te sienta mal por él" Dijo Ranma, mientras extendiendo la mano para darle una palmada a Nuku en el hombro... 

- # -

Debe notarse a estas alturas que el programa Anti-Pervertidos estaba sintiéndose muy paranoico en este punto. Después de todo, la parte biológica decidió que Ataru era besable. Ése era un punto con el que el programa Anti-Pervertidos estaba claramente en desacuerdo, y empezó a considerar qué el resto podría estar en un error. 

- # -

**_WHAM_**

"¡Oh no! ¡Ranma-kun!" Nuku exclamo. 

Los ojos de Kyosuke se ensancharon, mientras miraba fijamente ahora el agujero con forma de Ranma en la pared, entonces a Nuku. Ella parecia aun más sobresaltada que antes. 

"¿Te... te sientes bien?" Kyosuke pregunto, guardando una buena distancia entre él y Nuku. 

"Oí un ruido fuerte" Dijo Washu, entrando en la cocina "Pasa algo... ah... Hey, ese agujero en la pared se parece a Ranma, ¿No?" 

"¡Nuku golpeo a Ranma a través de la pared!" Dijo Nuku asustada. 

"¿Eso paso?" 

"¡Y Nuku también golpeo a Ataru a través de la pared!" Nuku agrego. 

"Pffeh, gran problema" La Más (_autoproclamada_) Brillante Científica en el Universo saco algo de ninguna parte, un tipo de cosa transparente con botones de colores, y la ondeó hacia Nuku varias veces. Ella se ASEGUR" de estar a una distancia segura, lejos. 

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

"Diagnosticando" Dijo Washu. "Hmmmm... Ya veo... algo incorrecto allí, bien. Nuku, sígueme. Y no te me acerques."

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cocina. ATARU, RANMA, y KYOSUKE están sentándose a la mesa, cada uno tiene una lata de refresco en la mano. KYOSUKE está viendo la televisión mientras RANMA sostenía un paquete de hielo en su mejilla y ATARU sostenía un paquete de hielo en su ojo. DARIEN entro, silbando alegremente. Él metió la mano en el refrigerador, saco una soda, entonces hizo una pausa cuando finalmente noto el estado de los otros chicos. 

**DARIEN:** ¿Qué pasó aquí?. 

**RANMA:** Nada. 

**ATARU:** (_Haciendo una mueca ligera_) ¡Nuku-chan me besó!. 

**DARIEN:** Uh... huh. ¿Y cómo explicas el ojo morado?. 

**ATARU:** Ella parece disfrutar la violencia después de la pasión. 

**DARIEN:** Seguro ella lo hace, seeeeguro. 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah... bueno... ella realmente lo besó, y entonces lo golpeo a través de la pared. 

**DARIEN:** No estás bromeando. 

**RANMA/KYOSUKE/ATARU:** (_Asintieron_). 

**DARIEN:** Espera, por qué Saotome tiene un... 

**RANMA:** Yo no quiero hablar sobre eso. 

(_KYOSUKE apunto al agujero con forma de Ranma en la pared_) 

**DARIEN:** (_Mirando fijamente la pared_) Oh cielos. 

**ATARU:** Hey, ninguna vergüenza en ser besado por una chica bonita. 

**RANMA:** Ciertas PERSONAS (_Mirando la cámara cautelosamente_) podrían pensar que soy un pervertido o algo. 

**DARIEN:** Así, que ustedes dos- 

**ATARU:** (_Apuntando a Kyosuke_) Y él. 

**DARIEN:** ¿Huh? 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah... sí. 

**DARIEN:** ¿Y ella no lo golpeo?. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Encogiéndose de hombros_) No, ella no lo hizo. 

**ATARU:** Él no le gusta tanto a ella. 

**DARIEN:** (_Parpadeo por un momento, entonces sonrio_) Que bueno que no estoy mucho tiempo aquí en la casa. Ahora si ustedes señores me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. 

**ATARU:** ¿Vas a buscar una cita con una chica de secundaria, eh?. 

**DARIEN:** (_Girando sus ojos_) Oh cállate. 

(_Darien sale. Ataru, frunciendo el entrecejo, lo mira irse, entonces reasume su posición enfurruñado._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, por lo menos a mi no me pego. 

(_RANMA y ATARU le dan una mirada hostil_) 

**KYOSUKE:** Aheh... heh... lo siento. 

**RANMA:** Por qué a todas partes a donde voy, hay chicas violentas... 

**ATARU:** Yo sé lo que quieres decir. 

**RANMA:** Sí, claro. 

**ATARU:** Hey, realmente, lo hago. 

**RANMA:** Así que, las chicas mal interpretan lo que haces todo el tiempo, ¿huh?. 

**ATARU:** Si. 

(_Kyosuke se quedo en silencio, pero escucho y asintió muy ligeramente_) 

**ATARU:** Y, sabes, ¿La manera como tú solo no puedes hacer nada bien cuándo ellas están alrededor? 

**RANMA:** Mm-hm. 

(_Kyosuke asintió de nuevo_) 

**RANMA:** ¡Y la manera como ellas se obsesionan con tonterías, ¡Maldición¡ ¡Da escalofríos!. 

**ATARU:** ¡Y cómo ellas intentan regir tú vida!. 

**RANMA:** ¡Toman tus sentimientos por admitidos!. 

**ATARU:** ¡No pueden aceptar una broma!. 

**RANMA:** ¡Sobre reaccionan!. 

**ATARU:** ¡Critican y se quejan!. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¡Te abofetean cuando no es tu culpa!. 

**TODOS:** ¡Mujeres!. 

Los tres solemnemente asienten y toman un trago de sus refrescos. 

- # -

A un lado del cuarto, sentada justo en una silla, esta Nuku-Nuku. 

"¿Washu-chan encontró lo que está mal?" Nuku pregunto esperanzadamente. 

Al otro lado del cuarto (_A una distancia segura, segun ella_), Washu tenía varios sensores apuntado a Nuku y varias pantallas que flotaban en medio del aire con lecturas que fluyen en ellas. 

"Mm-hm... mm-hmm... hmmmmmmm..." Ella murmuró. "Ah, ya veo." 

"¿Qué es?" Nuku pregunto, de nuevo, esperanzadamente. 

"Conflicto de programación. Hay algo allí que está en desacuerdo con tu conducta, y realmente está confundiendo tus reflejos. Fácil de arreglar, yo solo quitaré el-" 

Justo entonces, la televisión fluctuó. 

[[_¡Hey, Washu! ¡Que paso con... oh, hola, Nuku!_]] 

Nuku parpadeo, entonces sonrió y saludo a la cercana televisión. 

"¡Hola Urd!" 

Entonces ella le dio un puñetazo. 

**_CRASH_**

Washu miró fijamente con escepticismo. "Uh oh." 

"¡Aaah! ¡Nuku rompió la televisión de Washu!" Nuku lamento mientras se disculpo. 

Esto... no podía ser bueno. 

- # -

La televisión puesta en la cocina se agitó ligeramente. La pantalla se puso negra por un momento, entonces una Urd muy deslumbrada apareció en ella. 

Los chicos, engrosados en su masculina discusión, no lo notaron. 

"... ¿Y ella me dio una oportunidad para explicarle? ¡No! ¡Ella me abofeteo!" Ranma grito, brazos levantados en el símbolo universal de la frustración. 

"Yo siento tu dolor, compañero" Dijo Ataru. 

"Exactamente" Dijo Kyosuke. 

"¡Mujeres!" Los tres gritaron. 

Si ellos hubieran prestado alguna atención a la televisión, habrían visto a una Diosa muy enfadada. 

De repente, los tres tuvieron una muy áspera sensación a sus espaldas. La televisión se volvió estática, entonces de repente Urd surgió, viéndose un poco peor de lo usual. 

"Así que, debate contra las mujeres, ¡¿Eh?!" Ella dijo enojada. 

"Um... er..." Ranma tartamudeo. 

"Bueno... eh..." Ataru mascullo. 

"..." Dijo Kyosuke. 

"¡Y TÚ!" Ella dijo, señalando a Kyosuke en la cara, "¡Yo esperaba más de TI!" 

"..." Kyosuke contesto. 

"¡Hombres!" Urd giro sus ojos y se alejo, dejando a los tres chicos sintiéndose, una vez más, demasiado frustrados por una mujer. 

"Um... Urd" Dijo Kyosuke cuidadosamente. 

"¿Sí, que?" 

"¿Por qué tu cabello es rojo?" 

Urd parpadeo, agarró un mechón de su cabello, lo miro fijamente, frunció el ceño, y hecho humo. Finalmente, ella gritó, "¡¡¡WASHUUUUUUU!!!" y corrió fuera del vestíbulo. 

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Deben ser cosas de mujeres" Dijo Ranma. 

**WHAP**

"¡Ow! Hey, ¿Quién hizo eso?"

* * *

**ESCENA:** La cocina, de nuevo. 

**ATARU:** Uh-oh. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Uh-oh?. 

**RANMA:** ¿Uh-oh que?. 

**ATARU:** Ooooh rayos. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Oh rayos que?!. 

**ATARU:** Ooooh rayos. Nos olvidamos de eso. (_Apuntando a la cámara_) 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Mirando fijamente la cámara, horrorizado._) Uh oh. 

**RANMA:** (_Mirando fijas la cámara, horrorizado_) ¡Aaaaaw demonios! ¡Grandioso! ¡No puedo creer que nos olvidamos de ESO! ¡¿¡¿Qué MAS puede salir mal?!?!. 

(_Hay un súbito PUF y Ranma se vuelve un pequeño y desorientado wombat._) 

**ATARU:** Uh oh. 

(_Hay otro súbito PUF y Kyosuke se vuelve un pequeño y confundido wombat._) 

**ATARU:** Ah.... ah... ¡EL SPAM DE JURAI! ¡Maldita comida extraterrestre! WAAAAAAAS- 

(_Hay un súbito PUF y Ataru se vuelve un pequeño y furioso wombat._) 

**ATARU:** **Squeek**. 

-Fin de la Parte 6- 

Próximo episodio:  
El Amor Está En El Aire (_y no es Urd & Nuku_)

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL

Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto  
John Biles - Wombats  
Kevin Eav - Bola de Bolos  
Stephen Tsai - Barbacoa  
La lista de Correos de Fanfic - Pelusa de bolsillo 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	7. Esa Cosa de la Retrospectiva

En el lugar de Ukyo, había una gran muchedumbre de personas reunidas en su tienda de okonomiyaki una vez más. Ellos no estaban allí por la comida, aunque ellos compraron bastante cantidad para mantenerla feliz. Ellos estaban allí viendo otro capitulo de "**_El Mundo Real: Tokyo_**". 

Al principio, era un poco molesto tener a sus rivales allí todas las semanas, pero ellas estaban comprando okonomiyakis así que eso hace a ella tolerarlas. 

Y entonces los chicos en general del Furinkan empezaron a reunirse. Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka y todos los otros empezaron ha hacer un punto de reunion al restaura de Ukyo, todas las tardes del viernes para ver el show. 

Había momentos muy peligrosos dónde el riesgo de daño extremo de propiedad era muy posible, como cuando esa resbalosa de Nuku besó a Ranma. Ukyo abollo su estufa de la rabia, y las otras estaban de un humor más volátil. 

Nabiki todavía no había averiguado dónde estaba Ranma, y esto estaba irritando a todas aun más. 

Sin embargo, nada podrían hacer hasta que Nabiki lo lograra, así que ellas tenían que conformarse con mirar a Ranma todas las semanas con dos bellas chicas (_No tan bellas como ellas, claro_), y una chica lista que podría convertirse en una mujer sexy (_no tan lista o sexy como cualquiera de ellas, claro_). 

"¡CALLENSE!" Ukyo grito. "¡ES HORA DEL SHOW!"

* * *

**=El Mundo [Sub]Real=**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 7  
_Esa Cosa de la Retrospectiva...._**

* * *

[La imagen de la casa al frente, con todos los siete miembros del grupo que están de pie delante de ella.] 

**NARRADOR:** Ustedes los han visto trabajar. 

[Clip de Ataru corriendo por una calle, asiendo una entrega.] 

**NARRADOR:** Ustedes los han visto jugar. 

[Clip de Ataru lanzado una bola de bolos, haciendo chuza] 

**ATARU:** ¡SÍ! 

**NARRADOR:** Ustedes los han visto en casa. 

[Clip de Ranma en la cocina] 

**RANMA:** ¡Hey, se nos terminaron los refrescos!. 

**ATARU:** (_Fuera de la pantalla_) ¡Sal y compra un poco más!. 

**RANMA:** ¡TÚ hazlo, vago perezoso! ¡Fuiste tú probablemente él que se los terminó!. 

**NARRADOR:** Ustedes han visto la pasión. 

[Clip de Nuku besando a Urd]  
[Clip de Nuku besando a Kyosuke]  
[Clip de Nuku besando a Ataru]  
[Clip de Nuku besando a Washu]  
[Clip de Nuku besando a Ranma]

* * *

Se dice que hay mas odio en el corazón de una mujer despreciada que en el infierno. 

Las mujeres en el Ucchan no están exactamente despreciadas, pero su odio era realmente cercano a eso... 

"Marca otra" Dijo Hiroshi. 

Daisuke fue al pisaron y puso otra marca al lado de las palabras '**RANMA A OFENDIDO A TODAS LAS CHICAS**'. 

Había muchas marcas allí.

* * *

**NARRADOR:** Ustedes han visto conflicto. 

[Clip de Ataru siendo golpeado por Nuku y a travesando una pared] 

[Clip de Ataru colgado de sus pies a una rama de un árbol] 

**NARRADOR:** Ustedes incluso han visto un poco de su lado mas oculto. 

[Clip de Darien en un esmoquin, congelado en un bloque de hielo] 

**ATARU:** (_Fuera de cámara_) ¡Hey, Tux-boy!. 

**NARRADOR:** Pero ustedes no han visto el mundo desde su punto de vista... hasta esta noche. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** Un cuarto vacío, cortina que se mantiene de fondo, con una sola silla en el. Ranma está sentándose en ella, mirándose un poco nervioso. 

**RANMA:** Um, pues. (_Rascando su nuca nervioso_) A sido... algo bueno de cierto modo, supongo. ¿Yo quiero decir, es la primera vez que vivo sin mi papá, ¿Saben?. Mis compañeros... los otros... sí, supongo que ellos son algo raros. Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a eso. Realmente. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. Washu, Ataru, y Ranma están charlando. 

**ATARU:** ¿Así que este tipo Tenchi, tiene dos chicas destras de él? ¿Una pirata y una princesa?. 

**WASHU:** Mm-hm. 

**ATARU:** Eso no es nada. Yo tengo... veamos... Oyuki-chan, Ran-chan (_Por un momento, Ranma parecía algo enfermo_), Benten-chan, Sakura-chan, Ryuu-chan, Shinobu-chan... 

**RANMA:** Sí, correcto. 

**ATARU:** (_Sonriendo abiertamente confiado_) Tú simplemente estas celoso. 

**RANMA:** Sí claro. No hay nada de lo que yo pudiera estar celoso de ti. 

**ATARU:** (_Sonriendo abiertamente_) De acuerdo, realmente. No todos pueden ser tan varoniles como yo... 

**RANMA:** (_Con tono irritado_) Hey, no hay ninguna manera de que tú seas más hombre que yo. 

**ATARU:** Tú eres el único chico que conozco que usa guantes de goma cuando lava los platos. 

**RANMA:** ¡Hey! ¡Déjame decirte que tengo más chicas detrás de mí que tú!. 

**ATARU:** (_Presumiendo_) Oh-ho, parece un desafío para mí... 

**RANMA:** ¿Huh?

* * *

Las chicas recordaron ese episodio, y para nada con cariño. "Él definitivamente va a pagar por eso" Dijo Ukyo. Shampoo y Kodachi asintieron solemnemente. 

Akane rechinaba sus dientes. 

"Él simplemente esta muerto" Dijo Daisuke secamente. 

Hiroshi tocó con el codo a Daisuke. "Hey, cuéntalo." 

Daisuke se puso de pie, fue al pisaron, y puso otra marca al lado de '**RANMA A OFENDIDO A TODAS LAS CHICAS**'. 

"¿Cuál es el total?" Yuka pregunto. 

Daisuke contó las marcas. "Eso hace... setenta." 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Sala de bolos. Todos los siete compañeros están allí, vistiendo un tradicional traje de '**bolos**'. 

**RANMA:** Hey Nuku, tu turno. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Hai!. 

(_Nuku-Nuku toma una bola de bolos, entonces mira a los pinos. Por un momento hay un corto parpadeo de color rojo en los ojos de Nuku, entonces ella tira la bola por la mesa. Vuela directamente de su mano a los pinos, sin tocar la madera, y asota contra los pinos. Hay un estallido espectacular y alguna astillas y pedazos de pino vuelan por el aire._) 

**RANMA:** Um... ¿Nuku? 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Hm? 

**RANMA:** No tienes que tirar tan fuerte. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Oooh. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La cocina. Ranma, Kyosuke, y Ataru están sentados alrededor de la mesa y parecían estresados. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿¡¿Qué MAS puede salir mal?!?!. 

(_Hay un súbito PUF y Ranma se vuelve un pequeño y desorientado wombat._) 

**ATARU:** Uh oh.

* * *

"Sí, uno recibe lo que uno le hace a los demás" Dijo Kuno. 

"¿Cuando él te convirtió a ti en un wombat?" Daisuke pregunto. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**RANMA:** ¿Quisquilloso? Yo no soy quisquilloso. Y no, yo no soy hidrofo... hidrofe... Yo no le tengo miedo al agua. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El frente de la casa. Ataru retorciéndose en el suelo, pedazos de algo plástico están esparcidos a su alrededor. 

**RANMA:** (_Fuera de la cámara_) ¡Yo dije NADA DE PISTOLAS DE AGUA!. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. Seis de los siete residentes están allí, vestidos en traje de baño. Ataru esta notoriamente apreciando a Urd-en-un-pequeño-traje-de-baño, mientras Urd está apoyándose en Ranma que no estaba vestido para la playa. 

**URD:** Oh vamos, no seas tan tímido. (_Inclinándose seductoramente_) Ven. 

**RANMA:** (_Ligeramente sonrojado_) ¡Por última vez, no!. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El Pasillo. Ataru está revisando el correo. 

**ATARU:** Veamos... correo de fans para Urd, correo de fans para Urd, más correo de fans para Urd, más.... hrm. ¿Qué es esto? (_Levantando una caja_) "Productos de Jusenkyou, Una (_1_) barra de jabón de Kou-sui. Que es este fo- 

**RANMA:** (_Su mano surge de fuera de la pantalla_) ¡Dame eso! (_Toma la caja y se va_) 

**ATARU:** Hey, que con ese jabo- 

**RANMA:** (_Fuera de la pantalla_) Nada de tu incumbencia. 

**ATARU:** (_Parpadeando y mirando fuera de la pantalla_) Rayos, temperamental sobre su jabón... 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** Un cuarto vacío, cortina que se mantiene de fondo, con una sola silla en el. Ataru sentado en ella, relajado y calmado. 

**ATARU:** ¿Nosotros nos llevamos bien? Oh sí, totalmente bien. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El traspatio, mostrando la parte de atrás de la casa. De repente, hay una explosión y madera y escombros vuelan. La cara de Ataru rompe la cámara. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Cámara del tejado. Los pájaros están cantando, una pequeña nube flotando, Ataru explota fuera del tejado y vuela fuera de la vista de la cámara. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ATARU:** Ah, las mujeres. Ellas son tan... diferente, aunque cada una es hermosa a su propia y única manera. Como Washu-chan. Un momento, pequeña peste. Al próximo, científica del amor. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La cocina. Ataru está buscando intensamente en el refrigerador, su cara y brazos enterrados en el. Washu entra. 

**ATARU:** (_Levantándose del refrigerador con un vaso en la mano_) Aaah, jugo de fruta. 

**WASHU:** ¿Hm? (_Mirando el vaso_) Hey, esper- 

**PUF**

(_Ataru explota en un millón de granos rosas de arena._) 

**WASHU:** (_Suspirando_) Recuérdenme no dejar mis experimentos allí. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ATARU:** ¿Y Urd? Ah, si hay una Diosa del Amor, esa es ella (_Suspira_). 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El pasillo fuera de la puerta del baño. 

(_Urd surge, usando solo una gran toalla blanca que se envuelve flojamente alrededor de ella. La hendidura y muestra de la pierna en un proporcional fan-servicio. Su cabello también envuelto en una toalla blanca. Ella pasea a su cuarto con una ligeramente divertida mirada a la cámara, entonces cierra la puerta._) 

(_Un momento después, Ataru camina al cuarto de Urd, una pausa, toma un paso atrás, entonces contempla la puerta durante un momento. Con una mueca lujuriosa él espia por el ojo de la cerradura._) 

**ZAS**

(_Ataru está de pie, quemado y deslumbrado._) 

**ATARU:** Esto.... es tan familiar. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ATARU:** ¿Nuku-chan? ¡Joven, llena de vida, y mucho rebote! Ella me beso, ¿Sabían? Oh sí, ella definitivamente esta loca por mí. (_Ataru da una carcajada maniática_) 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La puerta delantera. Nuku está saliendo alegremente. Ataru llegando alegremente. 

**ATARU:** (_Corriendo alegremente así ella_) ¡Nuku-chan! 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Corriendo alegremente así él_) ¡Ataru-kun! 

(_Nuku súbitamente golpea a Ataru a través del tejado._) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Oh... Nuku-Nuku pensó que Washu-chan ya había arreglado eso... 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ATARU:** ¿Los chicos? Ellos están bien, supongo. Ranma a veces es un poco lento. Tan fácil de engañar. Un real cascarrabias, también. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Todos los tres en la mesa. Hay un solo pedazo de carne en un plato en el centro. Ranma, Kyosuke, y Ataru se ven cautelosamente, todos con los palillos listos para atacar. 

**ATARU:** (_Apuntando dramáticamente detrás de Ranma_) ¡¿¡Que es eso?!?!. 

(_Ranma y Kyosuke se volvieron a ver. Ataru toma el último pedazo con la velocidad del relámpago._) 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Lo mismo, exceptuando que es un solo pedazo de sushi el que queda. 

**ATARU:** (_Apuntando dramáticamente detrás de Ranma_) Hey, ¿Esa no es una de tus prometidas?. 

**RANMA:** ¡Aaagh! (_Se da la vuelta rápidamente._) 

(_Ataru roba el sushi._) 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Lo mismo, exceptuando que es una lata de refresco en la mesa. 

**ATARU:** (_Apunta dramáticamente detrás de Ranma_) ¡Cuidado! ¡Un cohete!. 

**RANMA:** (_Levantando el ceño a Ataru_) Yo no caeré esta- 

(_Nuku de repente atraviesa el cuarto a toda velocidad_) 

**RANMA:** -vez... um... 

(_Un cohete de repente pasa a través del cuarto, arrastrando a Ranma y enviándolo fuera del cuarto. Ataru parpadeo, entonces mira fuera de la pantalla a dónde Ranma y el cohete salieron volando. Hay el ruido de un choque, entonces silencio._) 

**ATARU:** (_Tomando la lata casualmente_) Trate de decírselo. 

(_Kyouko y Arisa, las agentes de Industrias Mishima, vestidas en armaduras de combate, miran dentro._) 

**ARISA:** Discúlpen, ¿Ustedes no vieron un cohete pasar por aquí? 

**ATARU:** (_Apunta detrás de él_) Por allí. 

**KYOUKO:** Ah, la ojiva no estaba encendida. Otro fracaso. 

**ARISA:** Akiko no va a estar contenta con eso. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ATARU:** ¿Kyosuke? La otra única persona normal en la casa. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La mesa de la cocina de nuevo, por la noche. Todos los residentes, excepto '**Tux-boy**', está allí. 

**RANMA:** ¿Ninguna prometida?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, no. 

**ATARU:** ¿Ningún extraterrestre?. 

**KYOSUKE:** No. 

**RANMA:** ¿Ningún rival buscando vencerte?. 

**KYOSUKE:** No realmente. 

**URD:** (_Mirando fijamente la cámara primero con una mueca traviesa, volviéndose entonces a Kyosuke_) ¿Ningún complicado triángulo amoroso?. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Crispándose ligeramente_) ¡Ajeje, claro que no!. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿Quieres pescado?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Quizá después. 

**WASHU:** Bien, parece ser que tú eres un perfecto y absolutamente normal joven, bien-ajustado... 

**ATARU:** Mm-hm. 

**WASHU:** Diferente a otros chicos aquí. 

**ATARU & RANMA:** ¡Hey!. 

**WASHU:** O eres un asesino en serie. 

(_Todos en la habitación con cara de asombro excepto Washu y Nuku_) 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ATARU:** ¿Qué, te refieres a Tux-boy? (_Levantando el ceño_) Uno de esos niños ricos. Yo sé de ese tipo. Ellos toman todo demasiado en serio. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El pasillo, la mañana. Ataru y Darien están caminando uno hacia el otro. 

**ATARU:** Buenos días, Tux-boy. 

**DARIEN:** Cállate. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La cocina. Nuku está cocinando en la estufa. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Buenos días, Tux-boy-kun!. 

**DARIEN:** Ngg. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La puerta delantera. Urd está entrando, Darien esta saliendo. 

**URD:** Hey, Tuxy. 

**DARIEN:** Por favor, no me llames así. 

**URD:** (_Pellizcando a Darien en la mejilla_) ¡Pero es tan lindo! ¡Simplemente me gusta hacerlo!. (_Ella le guiño un ojo_) 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** Darien está en la silla esta vez, pareciendo un poco agitado. Una mano cubre sus ojos y él estaba inclinado atrás en irritación. 

**DARIEN:** Ustedes tenia que mostrar eso, no. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

(_Varias escenas de Darien dejando la casa aprisa_) 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**DARIEN:** ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Yo tengo una vida ocupada, de acuerdo? No, no es de su incumbencia. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. El teléfono suena, atrayendo a Ataru a la escena para contestarlo. 

**ATARU:** Hola... ¿Quién? ¿Querido-qué? Oh. Espera. (_Pone abajo el teléfono_) ¡YUJU! ¡QUERIDO-DARIEN! ¡TU NIÑA ESTÁ EN EL TELÉFONO! ¡YUJU! ¡QUERIDO-DARIEEEEEEEN!. 

**DARIEN:** (_Fuera de pantalla_) ¡CALLATE!. 

**ATARU:** (_Mirando a la cámara y guiñando un ojo_) Tux-boy aquí es un casanova asalta cunas, ¿Eh?. 

**DARIEN:** (_Su brazo surge fuera de la cámara y le arrebata el teléfono a Ataru_) ¡Dame eso!. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**DARIEN:** ¿Mi relación con mi novia? Eso es privado y personal, gracias. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. Light jazz es tocado como fondo. Urd está sentada en el sillón, leyendo las cartas. Washu entra, entonces hace una pausas para examinar sobre el hombro de Urd. 

**WASHU:** ¿Oh, La columna de consejos? 

**URD:** Sip. 

**WASHU:** ¿Déjame ver unos?. 

**URD:** Seguro. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** Urd ahora en la silla, sonriendo alegremente a la cámara. 

**URD:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Felices de verme?. 

(_Corte a la escena fuera del estudio dónde una muchedumbre bastante grande con camisetas de Urd, carteles, y letreros están de pie y cantando su nombre_) 

**URD:** (_Sonríe alegremente aun más_) Supe que sí. (_Su expresión se pone neutral_) Ahora, veamos... dónde empezar... ah, los muchachos. (_Sonriendo de nuevo_) Ellos son un pequeño manojo muy divertido de neurosis junta. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. Ataru está recostado en un sillón, mientras Urd está sentada en otro sillón a su derecha. Ataru parece algo agitado. 

**ATARU:** ¿Miedo al compromiso?. 

**URD:** Miedo al compromiso. 

**ATARU:** ¡Oh vamos!. 

**URD:** Nope. Eso es exactamente lo que tú tienes. Masivo, aplastante miedo al compromiso. 

**ATARU:** No, eso no es verdad. Para nada. 

**URD:** De acuerdo, digamos que tú consigues este harem tuyo, con Lum, Benten, Ran, y todas las otras. 

**ATARU:** (_Hace esa risa maniaca y una muecas_) ¿Mm-hm?. 

**URD:** Ahora, dime estarás satisfecho con eso. 

**ATARU:** Claro que estaré satisfechos co- 

**URD:** Estarás satisfecho con ese harem y NO otra mujer. S"LO ese grupo de chicas. 

**ATARU:** Bueno, Hey, yo no (_Una pausa por un momento, entonces parece dudoso_) yo quiero decir, Hey... (_Pareciendo un poco perturbado_) yo estoy... seguro... bien... 

**URD:** ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Miedo al compromiso. 

**ATARU:** Ah... 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Como la anterior, excepto que con Ranma, quien parece un poco horrorizado y un poco enfadado. 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Incómodo con mi sexualidad?!. 

**URD:** Mm-hm. 

**RANMA:** ¡De ninguna manera!. 

**URD:** Bueno, Esta el modo como tu sobre actúas como un macho todo el tiempo, ¿hm?. 

**RANMA:** Sí, ¿Y que?. 

**URD:** Es como si tú trataras de decir que "¡Soy un hombre! ¡Realmente, soy un hombre!". 

**RANMA:** ¡Bien, SOY un hombre!. 

**URD:** Sí, pero tú sobre actúas al limite como si lo sintieras falso. 

**RANMA:** ¡No lo hago!. 

**URD:** Es casi como si... (_Parecía pensativa_) Como si tú estuvieras escondiendo algo, un lado de ti. 

**RANMA:** H-Hey, ese no es- 

**URD:** Lo dudo, quizá no es de mi incumbencia, pero... estas tú... (_Mirando a la cámara brevemente_) bueno... tú sabes... 

**RANMA:** ¿Qué quieres decir?... (_Dándose cuenta de lo que ella esta insinuando_) ¡No, de ninguna manera!. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Lo mismo, pero con Kyosuke. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Parpadeando sorprendido_) ¿Demasiado tenso?. 

**URD:** Tú realmente tiene que relajarte. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Realmente?. 

**URD:** ¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que estás muy tenso?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Ah, no realmente, no. 

**URD:** ¿Eres el hijo mayor, verdad? 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, sí, pero- 

**URD:** Lo suponía. ¿Te siente como si tú tuvieras que ser responsable por todo, no es verdad? Siempre teniendo que ver por tus hermanas, siempre, tenía que hacer lo correcto. 

**KYOSUKE:** Yo supongo... 

**URD:** Ahora, eso no es algo malo. No realmente, no. Yo quiero decir, no muchas personas jóvenes son responsables, pero allí llega un momento cuando tú tienes que desenvolverte un poco. O terminaras con una úlcera enorme. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Yo estoy tan nervioso?. 

**URD:** Mm-hm. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Callado por un momento_) ¿Eso es todo, correcto?. 

**URD:** Bueno, hay también, tu masivo miedo al compromiso (_Los ojos de Kyosuke se ensancharon en pánico_) y la manera como tú consigues desesperadamente enredarte en indecisiones (_Kyosuke sonríe nervioso_) pero nosotros no iremos por eso ahora. (_Kyosuke suspiro aliviado_) 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**DARIEN:** ¿Antisocial? (_Levantando una ceja_). 

**URD:** El típico caso obvio, pienso. 

**DARIEN:** Yo no soy antisocial. 

**URD:** Tú eres también bastante introvertido y tiene un tiempo duro al expresar tus sentimientos. 

**DARIEN:** Yo soy simplemente una persona privada eso es todo. 

**URD:** Vamos, ábrete un poco. Guardar todo dentro no es saludable, sabes. 

(_La cabeza de Ataru aparece en el borde de la pantalla_) 

**ATARU:** No olvide el complejo Lolita. (_Desapareciendo fuera de la escena rápidamente_) 

**DARIEN:** ¡Cállate!. 

**URD:** Oh sí, el complejo Lolita. 

**DARIEN:** ¡Ahora espera un minuto!. 

**URD:** Yo no estoy diciendo que estoy en contra de ese tipo de relaciones. Pienso que es bastante dulce. Pero tienes que admitir que ella es algo joven. 

**DARIEN:** Yo no creo esto... 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**URD:** Las otras mujeres... ellas son más normales que los chicos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. ¿Washu? Hrm... realmente orientada a su profesión. Yo no pienso que ella se siente en la vida y no haga nada... bueno... hasta hace poco. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. Las luces están apagadas, salvo la televisión. Urd y Washu están en sillones separados y con bolsas de botanas y botellas de sake. 

**WASHU:** Así que, ¿Esto es no hacer nada, huh? Parece algo vano. 

**URD:** ¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que eres una adicta al trabajo?. 

**WASHU:** (_Con la boca medio llena de papas_) Mmm, no. 

**URD:** (_Parpadeo, mirando sus pies_) Eww. 

**WASHU:** ¿Qué? 

**URD:** Caminé sobre alguna clase de material raro arenoso rosa en la cocina. 

**WASHU:** (_Sonriendo abiertamente nerviosa_) Oh, aheh, ¿Realmente? 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**URD:** Nuku es... ella tan energética, supongo. Yo no piense en cualquier otra palabra para resumir. No, espere, alegre de hacer su trabajo también. Siempre trae a sus amigos para jugar. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La cocina, de mañana. Urd, Washu, Kyosuke, Ataru, y Ranma están allí, desayunando apaciblemente. 

En el fondo, pueden oírse sonidos de disparos. 

**URD:** ¿Otro par de minutos, ustedes piensan?. 

**RANMA:** Mmm... quizá antes. 

(_Ellos se detienen para escuchar los disparos por un momento, entonces reasumen su desayuno._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, ¿Soy el único un poco preocupado aquí?. 

**RANMA:** ¿Tú alguna vez la viste pelear?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Bueno, no, pero... 

**ATARU:** Confía en mí, ella no está en ningún problema. 

(_Una explosión pequeña agita el cuarto. Kyosuke esta visiblemente angustiado, pero los otros lo toman con calma._) 

**URD:** Ellos terminaron. 

**WASHU:** Ella se está poniendo un poco lenta. 

**URD:** Simplemente estaba jugando con ellos, yo pienso. 

(_Nuku entra, junto con unas manchadas de hollín y agotadas Kyouko y Arisa, las dos mujeres de confianza de Akiko Natsume, entran con una expresión de ligeramente avergonzadas._) 

**URD:** Así que, ¿Te divertiste?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Asintiendo entusiasmada_) ¡Mm-hm!. 

**WASHU:** (_Dirigiéndose a Kyouko y Arisa_) Tomen asiento, únansenos para desayunar. 

**ARISA:** Yo no... 

**URD:** No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes. 

**KYOUKO:** Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Todavía tienes algo de esa mezcla especial de café, Washu?. 

**WASHU:** Ejém. 

**KYOUKO:** Yo, er, Quiero decir, ¿Washu-chan?. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** La misma escena, sólo que con Washu en la silla. 

**WASHU:** ¿Qué quieres que yo diga? ¿Qué? ¿Los otros? (_Frunciendo el ceño y frotando su barbilla_) Hmm... ¿Qué hay que decir allí? Ellos parecen como un manojo perfectamente normal para mí. Buenas personas. Ataru... gran conductor de electricidad, el chico. Ranma tiene grandes reflejos. Urd, ella es grandiosa para manipular los niveles de hormonas masculinas. Nuku siempre dispuesta a ayudar en mis experimentos. El manojo de buenas personas, sí. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** La sala. Washu está sentada en el sillón mirando fijamente un tubo de cristal lleno de arena rosa. 

**WASHU:** Hmm, esto no era lo que estaba esperando. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Entrando, una pausa y mira el tubo_) ¿Otro experimento, Washu-chan?. 

**WASHU:** (_Con irritación_) ERA. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Qué se supone que es?. 

**WASHU:** Bueno, era Ataru. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¡¿Qué?!. 

(_Darien camina en la sala_) 

**DARIEN:** Los veré después, chicos. (_Nota la expresión asustada de Kyosuke y el tubo de Washu_) ¿Qué es eso?. 

**WASHU:** Ataru. 

**DARIEN:** (_Una pausa_) Debí suponerlo. Adios, chicos. (_Darien sale_) 

(_Urd entra, una pausa, levanta el ceño y limpia sus pies en la alfombra, alza una pierna para ver la planta de su pie_) 

**URD:** Este material solo no se cae. (_Urd Sale_) 

**WASHU:** (_Con una gran gota de sudor_) Oh cielos. 

(_Ranma entra en el cuarto con una bolsa de frituras y una bebida._) 

**RANMA:** Hey chicos, ¿Dónde esta el control remoto?. 

**WASHU:** Por el teléfono. 

**RANMA:** (_Una pausa, nota Kyosuke en estado de shock, encoge los hombros, y toma el control de la televisión. Se sienta, abre la bolsas de papas, pone la bebida en sus labios_) 

**WASHU:** (_Súbitamente notando la bebida de Ranma_) Espera, no tom- 

**PUF**

(_Ranma explota en un millón de granos de arena rosa_) 

**WASHU:** (_Suspirando_) Oh cielos. 

**KYOSUKE:** ... 

(_Nuku entra en el cuarto_) 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Hola! (_Caminando adelante cuando una clase de arena es oída **grujir**_) ¿Hm? (_Mirando al suelo_) Ew, Nuku-Nuku caminó en algo rosa. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** Nuku sentada en la silla esta vez. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Nuku-Nuku está muy contenta de tener tantos amigos! Nuku ha aprendido mucho. Sobre besar, y cocinar y amigos. ¡Papa-san y Mamá-san estará tan orgulloso de mí!. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El pasillo. Ataru y Nuku están recorriendo alegremente su camino, Ranma y Kyosuke caminan al lado opuesto. Ranma mira sospechosamente a Ataru. 

**RANMA:** ¿Así que a donde van ustedes dos?. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Nuku-Nuku y Ataru van a tomar un baño!. 

(_Ataru asiente vigorosamente mientras Kyosuke mira fijamente a los dos. Ranma, entretanto, no parece contento._) 

**RANMA:** (_Agarra a Ataru por la oreja y lo arrastra lejos_) ¡Tu vienes conmigo!. 

**ATARU:** ¡Owowowow! ¡Hey! ¡Déjame! ¡Encuentra a tu propio compañero de baño!. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¿A dónde van Ranma y Ataru?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, Nuku, déjame explicarte algo sobre los baños... 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**NUKU-NUKU:** (_Sonriendo feliz_) ¡Nuku gustan de ellos!. (_Una pausa, escuchamos una pregunta que los micrófonos de la TV no captan_) ¡Nuku gusta de ellos mucho! (_Escucha de nuevo a algo inaudible a la cámara, entonces ella tiene una expresión de confusión._) ¿En otros términos? Um... (_Nuku esta sentada allí, un dedo sobre su boca, pensativa._) Um... (_Un pausa larga..._) Um... (_Una pausa mas larga..._) 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**ESCENA:** Kyosuke bajo el reflector en la gran silla. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Rascándose la nuca, sonriendo nervioso_) Aheh, pues, ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo admito, ellos son raro... 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** El traspatio. Ataru y Kyosuke están mirando a Ranma violentamente atacar un lienzo con un pincel lleno con muchos colores mixtos. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Pareciendo un poco inseguro_) ¿Artes Marciales Expresionistas?. 

**ATARU:** Yo debería estar sorprendido. No estoy sorprendido, pero debería. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_A Ranma_) ¿Y dices que alguien te reto?. 

**RANMA:** Sí, un tipo de alguna universidad de arte rara. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Y tú no piensas que eso es extraño?. 

**RANMA:** (_Encogiéndose de hombros_) No realmente. 

(_Una puerta aparece de ninguna parte al lado de Kyosuke. Se abre y Washu se apoya fuera de ella, mientras sostenía un teléfono._) 

**WASHU:** (_A Kyosuke_) Llamada para ti. 

**KYOSUKE:** (_Parpadeando ante Washu, ligeramente nervioso_) Um, gracias. (_Pone el teléfono en su oído_) ¿Hola? Oh, hola jefe. ¿Qué? ¿Usted quiere que yo cubra eso? Um... de acuerdo. (_Regresándole el teléfono a Washu._) Gracias. 

**WASHU:** No hay problema. (_Washu cierra la puerta que desaparece poco después._) 

**KYOSUKE:** Parece que yo cubriré tú encuentro para el periódico. 

**RANMA:** ¿Sí? Hey, eso es genial. 

**ATARU:** ¡VINIENDO!. 

(_Los tres muchachos se agacharon mientras un proyectil vuela justo sobre sus cabezas. Un momento después, Nuku corre alegremente por allí. Un momento después de eso, algo grande, metálico, y con rayas negras atraviesa la escena, dejando un torbellino en su estela._) 

(_Kyosuke que mira fijamente fuera de cámara a dónde Nuku salió, perplejo_) 

**ATARU:** Odio cuando ellos hacen eso. 

**RANMA:** ¡Aw rayos! ¡Ellos quemaron mi lienzo! (_Agita el puño a algún lugar fuera de cámara_) ¡USTEDES TARADOS!. 

(_Urd camina en la escena, dando una palmada en la espalda de Ranma cuando ella entro -consiguiendo un sobresaltó "¡HEY!" de Ranma- entonces pone un brazo sobre el hombro de Kyosuke y se inclina perezosamente sobre él._) 

**URD:** Hey, oi que tú tienes una asignación del jefe. 

**KYOSUKE:** ¿Cómo...? 

**URD:** (_Sonriendo_) Yo solo lo se. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?. 

**KYOSUKE:** Um, seguro, no hay problema. 

(_Darien vagando en la escena, mientras miraba en el piso como si buscara algo._) 

**DARIEN:** ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto una rosa por aquí en alguna parte? 

**URD:** No. 

**RANMA:** No la he visto. 

**KYOSUKE:** Lo siento, no. 

**ATARU:** (_Silbando por un momento mientras oculta una rosa detrás de su espalda_) Nope, no puede decir que la e visto. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**KYOSUKE:** Algo raros, pero ellos son personas muy buenas. ¿Qué cosa? ¿La arena rosa? Oh, bien, ustedes tendría que preguntarle a Washu sobre eso. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**WASHU:** ¿Qué? ¿La arena rosa? rayos, yo nunca voy a terminar con eso, es... ¿Cómo lo arregle? Bien, primero recolecte cuidadosamente los... er... granos. 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Washu moviéndose por toda la casa con lo que parece ser una Aspiradora Atómica. Corte mixto. Escenas de Washu aspirando los pies de Urd, entonces los pies de Nuku. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**WASHU:** Y después de eso, yo cerní los elementos, determinando donde iba cada uno... 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** En el laboratorio de Washu. Washu está de pie ante una serie deslumbrante de tubos, alambres, y tazones. Urd está mirando sobre su hombro. 

**URD:** Así que, ¿Cómo sabes quien es quien?. 

**WASHU:** Bueno... primero que nada, este es... 

(_Washu pone su mano en un tanque lleno de agua y con granos de arena rosa. Algunos granos inmediatamente flotan lejos de su mano, otros no son en lo absoluto afectados._) 

**WASHU:** Si yo adivino, diría que esos granos son Ataru que esta huyendo de mi mano. 

**URD:** ¿Huyendo? ¿Un libertino como él? Yo pienso que él se pegaría a ti. 

**WASHU:** Él lo haría, supongo, exceptuando que él todavía recuerda el pequeño experimento que yo hice con él hace unas semanas. 

**URD:** Oh, ¿Ese con las sondas de metal?. 

**WASHU:** Sip. Y hay más. Mira esto. 

(_Washu toma un frasco y vacía su contenido en la tina._) 

**WASHU:** Pon suficiente agua frío, y algunos de los cristales se vuelven rojos. Pon suficiente agua caliente, y alguno se volverán azules. Algunos, pero no todos. 

**URD:** (_Asintiendo juiciosamente_) Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Pero cual es cual?. 

**WASHU:** Esos son los mismos granos que no huyen de mí, por lo que estoy asumiendo que es Ranma. Sin embargo, yo me pregunto por qué. 

**URD:** (_Encogiéndose de hombros_) Los misterios de la vida. ¿Así que tú está haciendo todos esto (_Apuntando a los muchos tubos y probetas llenas de materia rosa, y en algunos casos azul_) para clasificar quien es quién?. 

**WASHU:** No realmente. 

**URD:** (_Con cara de asombro_) ¡¿Entonces para qué es todos esto?!. 

**WASHU:** (_Encogiéndose de hombros_) Curiosidad Científica. 

**URD:** ¿Y qué sobre regresarlos a la normalidad?. 

**WASHU:** Oh, fácil. Yo sólo los correré a través del separador de ADN aquí (_Ella da unos golpecitos a una máquina que parece una lavadora de alta tecnología, sin rasgos distintivos_) y eso es todo. 

==================== La Entrevista ====================

**WASHU:** Claro, en cualquier procedimiento las cosas pueden ir mal... 

---------------------- Flashback ----------------------

**ESCENA:** Dos cilindros llenos de humo están en el centro de un cuarto oscuro (_Aun en el laboratorio de Washu, en otra sección_) con Urd y Washu paradas cerca. 

**WASHU:** ¡Yyyyyy presto! (_Pensionando un botón_) 

(_Los dos cilindros suben, mientras revelan a un Ranma muy desconcertado y a un Ataru muy desconcertado._) 

**WASHU:** ¿Ves? Pan com- 

**RANMA:** ¡UUUUUUUUUUURD-CHAAAAAAAN!. 

(_Ranma **ABRAZA A** Urd_) 

**URD:** ¡HEY! 

**ZAS**

**RANMA:** (_Ahora tostado_) U-uuuuurd-chan... **PAF** (_Cayendo al piso_) 

**WASHU:** (_Suspirando_) Ustedes dos, regresen a los tubos.

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL

White Wolf, el más reciente, y muchos otros que han estado esperando un año pacientemente por que esto saliera n.n;;;; 

Alguien mas de Fanfic ML que Rod M. olvidó. No significa que Rod no lo aprecia, simplemente es que hay mucho de ustedes allí. =) 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_.

* * *

**ESCENA:** Nuku está sentada en la silla, aun se veía pensativa. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Um.... 

(_La cámara se desvanece de Nuku que todavía parece pensativa, de repente Ataru en esmoquin sosteniendo una rosa corre por el fondo, perseguido por un furioso Darien._) 

**DARIEN:** ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Um... 

-Fin de la Parte 7 (_Realmente_)- 

Próximo episodio:  
¡Paseo Sexy Muyo! 


	8. Día de MudanzaNo Necesito un Vecindario

El día empezó como cualquier otro día en la casa. Un patrón se había establecido rápidamente después de que todos encontraron empleo; sin embargo, en este día, allí iba a haber dos aberraciones a la norma... 

**6:00 de la mañana.**

Washu se despertó, comió un desayuno que constaba algo de carbohidratos mezclados con leche, regresó a su cuarto, entonces, empezó experimentos de una naturaleza desconocida. Esto era normal. Por lo menos, para ella esto era normal. Para científicos por el universo, lo que ella cocino en su cuarto era exactamente lo opuesto a normal. Pero todavía, era normal para ella. 

**6:30 de la mañana.**

Kyosuke se despertó, se dirigió al baño, y tomo cuidado de sus ocupaciones de la mañana. Esto también era normal. 

**6:35 de la mañana.**

Kyosuke intentó despertar a Urd, desde que ella y su extraña teletrasportacion era cómo ellos llegaban al trabajar. Esto involucró muchos toquidos, nada más. Había dos chicas de regreso en casa que lo matarían a él por eso. Después de todo, todo eso era captado por la cámara. 

Él estaba preparado para cubrir sus ojos en un momento. Urd tenía una tendencia a llevar... ropa de dormir reveladora, y la última cosa que él necesitaba era ser tomado en cinta con sus coqueteos. 

Todavía, todos esto era normal. 

**6:45 de la mañana.**

Nuku-Nuku se despertó, saltando en su hiperactiva manera a la que ellos se habían acostumbrado. Sin embargo, siendo la única persona y rápidamente seso su hiperactividad como normalmente lo hacia. 

Dándose cuenta que era su turno de cocinar, ella se animó de nuevo rápidamente. Le gustaba cocinar. 

Sobre todo pescado. 

Darien Chiba se despertó, saludado alegremente "¡Bueno días Tux-boy-kun!" por Nuku. A estas alturas, él estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que ellos dejaran de llamarlo así, y meramente suspiró en respuesta a ella. 

Ranma y Ataru deberían levantarse, normalmente. 

Ellos no lo hicieron. 

**7:00 de la mañana.**

Darien fue a correr. Como de costumbre, las mujeres del barrio lo saludaron, un poco demasiado alegremente para el confort de Darien. Él estaba, después de todos, solo hablando, y algunos del las mujeres estaban casadas. 

Nuku, Urd, y Kyosuke compartieron un desayuno bastante tranquilo pero agradable. 

Aparte Ranma y Ataru no están allí, esto era normal. 

**7:30 de la mañana.**

Urd llegó a la oficina, arrastrando a Kyosuke. 

Nuku-Nuku llegó para sus deberes como camarera, demasiado temprano, y demasiado alegre, como de costumbre. 

Darien Chiba tomo un bueno desayuno tranquilo en la esquina de la Casa Internacional del Okonomiyaki con el Periódico de Tokio. 

Ranma y Ataru todavía estaban dormidos. Aun en un día libre, ellos ya estarían levantados ahora. Esto se explica fácilmente: Ranma tuvo un maratónico combate con Ryoga, mientras Ataru se quedó fuera hasta tarde persiguiendo mujeres. 

Esto no era normal. 

Aproximadamente a las 8:00, la casa desapareció. 

Esto tampoco era normal, y un poco más difícil de explicar.

* * *

**El Mundo SubReal**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 8  
_Día de Mudanza/No Necesito un Vecindario._**

* * *

Parecía como que seria un día bastante rutinario en la casa Masaki. Esto era, a los ojos de Tenchi, simplemente bueno. Había una larga lista de cosas con respecto al espacio, la realeza, y merodeadores malignos con un rencor contra Jurai que lo tenian harto. 

Su tarea actual, cultivar los campos, simplemente estaba bien para él. 

De hecho, había sido bastante tranquilo durante algún tiempo, sobre todo con Washu tomando un descanso para ir a alguna parte, en sus palabras, dónde Mihoshi no estuviera. 

Tenchi tomó un breve momento para echar una mirada al lago y disfruta el paisaje. Él creyó que no muchas personas lo hacen, y sería un mundo mejor si ellos lo hicieran. 

Y entonces una casa aparecía de repente. 

Era una casa familiar para Tenchi, blanca, de dos pisos. Después de todo, era donde Washu estaba quedándose. 

Y estaba, actualmente, aproximadamente a cincuenta pies en medio del aire, justo sobre el lago. 

Aunque eso cambiaria, y rápidamente. 

_---SPLASH---_

_Ah_ Pensamiento de Tenchi, _Va a ser uno de esos días._

- # -

**8:00 de la mañana.**

Envuelto en una toalla y nada más, Ataru miro fuera del baño con una expresión irritada en su cara. 

"¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Tuvimos un terremoto o... o... er..." 

Un escuela de pez que había estado nadando justo fuera de la ventana al final del pasillo escogió ese momento para nadar lejos. 

"Er..." 

Una chica pelirroja con trenza nadó por la ventana, pareciendo irritada. El deseo de nadar parecía entrar en la mente de Ataru. 

"Um..." 

Él tomó una respiración profunda y agitó su cabeza. _Nah, no puede ser_ . Apartando esas visiones extrañas por un momento, él fue a su cuarto, abrió su puerta, y se encontró con una enorme ola de agua. 

"¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" 

- # -

"¡Buenos días, Sr. Chiba!" 

Darien se volvió, sonrió, y saludo a otra vecina cuando él corrió por la calle. Dar una vuelta por el barrio estos días se sentía más como un desfile de celebridades, con él como dirigente. 

Cada casa, parecía, tener un ama de casa o hija fuera para saludarlo cuando él caminó por allí. 

"¡Buenos días, Sr. Chiba!" 

El giro. Sonrió. Se inclino. Saludo. 

Repitiéndolo cuando era necesario. 

Bueno, por lo menos ellos no estaban encima de él como fans de un cantante de rock. Pero aun, era un poco atemorizante. 

Cuando él le dio la vuelta a la esquina de la calle, dijo hola a otra vecina, nada capto su ojo. Él hizo una pausa, miro calle abajo, y parpadeo. 

No... 

Oh no... 

"La... la casa..." 

"¡Oh, buenos días Sr. Chiba!" Lo saludo la vecina, la señora Kawasaki, o Kaworu, o algo. Darien realmente no recuerda. 

"Buenos... días. Usted... usted vio... ¿Usted vio a donde se fue mi casa?" 

"Oh por supuesto que s" Dijo el ama de casa. "Solo fue un **puf** de repente. Asustando a mi pobre Miki-chan." 

_¿Miki-chan? Oh... su perro_ . 

"¿Puf?" Darien pregunto. 

"Puf" Contestó la vecina más solemnemente. "Yo llamé a la policía, pero ellos no supieron qué hacer." 

Los dientes de Darien se apretaron. Sus puños temblaron. 

"¡MI AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUTOOOOOO!" 

- # -

Tenchi sonrió nervioso. "Así que, Washu-chan, ¿Qué te trae de vuelta?" 

Washu se encogió de hombros. "Un accidente." 

Ésas fueron las primeras palabras de una molestamente seca Washu a un par de empapados compañeros de casa. 

Washu, Ranma, y Ataru sentados por el lago, mientras miraban su casa sumergida. Tenchi simplemente estaba allí para ver que estaban haciendo estas personas. 

Ranma, aunque no estaba feliz, eran el tipo de cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado. En el peor de los casos, él le dio una pequeña mirada de irritación y ocasionales ásperas expresión a Washu. 

Él no necesitaba gritar. 

Ataru estaba gritando por él. 

"¡¿Un accidente?!" 

El joven Moroboshi también estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. Pero al contrario de Ranma, si él era arrastrado por estas cosas, él era arrastrado dando patadas y gritos. 

"Justo como el calamar en nuestro baño" Él se enfureció. "¡¿O el agujero negro que se manifestó en nuestro retrete?! ¡¿O la vez que Saotome y yo nos convertimos en POLVO ROSA?!" 

Washu se encogió de hombros. "Los accidentes pasan. Ustedes está bien ahora, ¿No?" 

"¡ÉSE NO ES EL PUNTO!" Ataru grito. Él apuntó enojado a la pequeño parte de la azotea que estaba sobre el nivel del agua. "¡¡¡ÉSA ES NUESTRA CASA!!!" 

Washu ondeó una mano. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo me encargare de todo, ¿Sí? Después del almuerzo, tengo hambre. Hey Tenchi, ¿Sasami está haciendo el desayuno?" 

Tenchi asintió, y Washu sonrió. 

"Vamos, muchachos" La enfadada científica dijo. "Entremos a la casa. No acostumbro mirar el lago todo el día". 

Ataru levantó una ceja. "¿Sasami?" Todos los argumentos fueron empujados rápidamente a otro lado de su mente por la promesa de conocer a una nueva chica y algo de desayunar. "¡Vamos!" 

Ranma refunfuñó y la siguió. 

"Hey, Saotome ¿Dónde estabas antes?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Er, me perdí en el bosque, s". 

Ataru miro a Ranma dudando. "Okaaaay." 

- # -

Estando en su cubículo con una taza humeante de café y una pila de cartas, Urd estaba sentada en su silla y preparándose para empezar el día laboral. 

Con una pequeña y alegre melodía que entonaba en sus labios, ella puso abajo las cartas, tomando una al azar. Con más ceremonia de lo necesario, ella agarró el abridor de cartas, lo giro en su mano, y se detuvo de hacer el corte al sonar el teléfono y estropear el momento. 

Urd suspiró. 

"Urd, Diosa del Amor. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" Ella sonrió. 

_¿Urd? Habla Chiba._

"¡Hey, Tux-boy! ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Problemas con tu pequeña Lolita?" 

_¡NO ME LLAMES TUX-BOY! Y la diferencia de edades no es tan grande, maldición._

Urd dio una risita ligera y giro su silla, haciendo frente a la ventana externa. "Calma, Tuxy" Ella lo molesto con un ligero aire voluptuoso. "¿Qué pasa?" 

_¿Había algo raro esta mañana? ¿Tú o Kasuga no vieron algo extraño en la casa?_

"Bueno, no, no realmente. ¿Por qué?" 

_Se ha ido._

Urd parpadeo. "¿Qué se ha ido?" 

_La casa._

Ella parpadeo de nuevo. "Es gracioso, yo pensé que te oí decir que la casa se había ido..." 

_¡LA CASA SE HA IDO!_

"¡NO ES MI CULPA!" 

_¿Que?_

Urd recobró la calma y recorrió una mano a través de su cabello. "Nada, no importa.... espera. ¿La casa se ha IDO?" 

- # -

"¡Ustedes son los amigos de Washu del show de televisión!" Sasami sonrió cuando ella puso el desayuno. A ella siempre le gusto conocer nuevas personas. 

La sonrisa de Ataru parecía disminuir. "¿Tu eres.... Sasami-chan?" 

Ella asintió alegremente. "¡Gusto en conocerlos!" 

Ranma inmediatamente puso un brazo alrededor de Ataru, su mano aterrizo limpiamente alrededor del cuello de Ataru. 

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", Ranma dijo en voz baja. 

"Oh por favor" Ataru contesto. "No soy un pervertido." 

Ranma resopló. 

El trío, junto con Tenchi, tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Sasami regresó a la cocina para traer más comida. 

"Así que, ¿Esta es tu casa?" Ranma pregunto. 

Washu agitó su cabeza. "Su casa. Yo solo estoy quedándome aquí." 

"Oh." Ranma dejo el tema como estaba. Él podría entenderlo. 

Sasami sacó más del desayuno, y una agradable carne para todos. Cuando ellos comieron, algo parecía molestar a Washu tremendamente. 

"¿Hay algo malo?" Ataru pregunto. 

Washu frunció el entrecejo. "Está muy callado. Demasiado callado." Ella miro a Tenchi curiosa. "¿Dónde están las chicas?" 

Tenchi pensó por un momento. "Ah... Mihoshi esta patrullando con Kiyone." 

Washu respiró un suspiro de alivio. 

"Y las otras dos están fuera en el bosque, pienso" Dijo Tenchi. 

"¿El bosque? ¿Qué están ellas?... olvidalo, lo averiguaré yo misma." Washu cerró sus ojos, mientras se concentro por un momento. "Ah. Sí. Pero ¿Por qué ellas están haciendo eso?" 

Ataru levantó una ceja. 

"Las chicas no lo han hecho en un tiempo" Dijo Tenchi. "Y pienso que estaban empezando a volverse locas. Yo les dije que prosiguieran, pero solo no cerca de la casa." 

Ranma parpadeo en confusión. 

Ataru no estaba allí de repente. 

- # -

Ryoko estaba extasiada, absoluta y totalmente extasiada. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que ellas habían hecho esto y ella comprendió ahora que eso era más allá de las diferencias. 

Su cuerpo dolía por esto. 

Ella lo necesitaba. 

Y cuando ella vio los ojos de Ayeka, ella supo que la princesa se sentía exactamente de la misma manera. 

"¡AYEKAAAAAAA!" 

"¡RYOKOOOO!" 

De repente, el mundo alrededor de ella estaba ardiendo. Su piel era de fuego, el cielo estaba en llamas, todo estaba en llamas. Eso estaba bien - Ryoko era masoquista. 

Ella sonrió abiertamente a través del sentimiento, cuando ella torció y se volvió en el aire. 

Buen truco nuevo de la pequeña princesa. 

Ryoko tenía sus propios trucos también. 

"¡HYAAAAAH!" 

Una ráfaga de energía ardiente, llameante voló a través del aire, los árboles quemándose en su estela. Azotando en el escudo de Ayeka, pero de algún modo la barrera se sostuvo. La princesa sonrió. 

Esto no era bueno. ¿Ella se estaba volviendo más fuerte realmente?. 

Ryoko se tomo un momento para ver como Ayeka libero otra explosión. 

Esta vez Ryoko no regateó. 

Si Ayeka lanzaba una ráfaga completa, ella estaria acabada si no hacia algo. Era una cuestión de orgullo. 

"¡Hey neeeeeeeeeenas!" 

Ryoko parpadeo. De repente, había un chico, volando a través del aire, hacia ella con una estúpidamente lujuriosa mirada, y... 

_**ZZZZZAP**_

Justo en el camino de la ráfaga de Ayeka. 

- # -

"¡JA!" 

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Tenchi pregunto. 

Washu sonrió y agitó su cabeza. "Te lo explicaré después." 

"Eh, um, ¿Washu?" Ranma pregunto. 

"Ejém." 

"¿Washu-chan? ¿No deberíamos tratar de decirle a los otros lo que paso?" 

"Nah. Regresaremos antes de que ellos lo sepan. Confía en mí." 

**MIAU**

Y de repente Ranma no estaba allí. 

Washu rascó su cabeza, perpadeando ante el agujeron en la parede con la forma de Ranma. Ella miro abajo a su peludo y confundido cabbit y preguntó "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" 

Ryo-oh-oki se encogió de hombros. 

- # -

"¡¿NUESTRA CASA SE HA IDO?!" 

Urd dio una palmadita a Kyosuke en la espalda, tiernamente. "Ahora ahora, chico, respira profundamente". 

"¿Q... qu... que?" Kyosuke tomó asiento en la silla de invitados en el cubículo de Urd, se veía pálido. "¿Alguien... alguien vio algo?" 

Urd agitó su cabeza. 

Después de un momento de vacilación y muchos parpadeos, Kyosuke se puso de pie temblorosamente. "Yo... yo... yo regreso en un momento." Él se alejó rápidamente, atravesando los cubículos, corredores, y puertas, hasta que él encontró una casilla de teléfono con una puerta que él podría cerrar. Buscando torpemente cambio, él marco el número de su casa. 

Y él intentó tranquilizarse. 

_¡Hola, residencia Kasuga!_

"¡Kurumi! ¡Dime que no has ido a visitarme a mi casa!" 

_¿Huh? ¿Por qué?_

"La casa desapareció." 

_¡No es mi culpa!_

- # -

Una vez más dentro de la casa de Masaki, la pirata y la princesa se enfurruñaron en el sofá. Su largamente esperado alivio de tensión interrumpido, ellas ya no se encontraron de humor. Alrededor de ellas, Washu inspeccionó a Ataru, mientras Ranma solo estaba sentado calladamente. 

"Feh" Ryoko gruño. "El momento perdido." 

Ayeka agitó su cabeza tristemente. "Lo sé, lo sé, justo cuando estaba poniéndose bueno. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que aparecería el mas grande libertino de la galaxia aquí?" 

"Si que me asusto" Dijo Ryoko. 

"Oh bien. ¿Misma hora mañana?" Ayeka pregunto amablemente. 

Ryoko asintió. "Oh, ciertamente." 

Tenchi suspiró. "Ayeka, Ryoko, ¿No puede tratar de llevarse bien?" 

Para su gran sorpresa, ambas chicas parecían ligeramente ofendidas. 

"Eh, Tenchi" Dijo Ryoko. "¿No nos hemos llevado bien últimamente?" 

"De hecho" Dijo Ayeka. "¿No ha estado mas tranquila la casa?" 

"Bueno, yo supongo..." 

Ryoko fijó un puño tembloroso, levantándolo sobre su cara mientras ella cerró sus ojos. "Poniendo esa actitud altanera, ese arrogante rostro..." 

Al lado de ella, Ayeka hizo el mismo. "Esa perezosa, vulga, ruda..." 

Y entonces ellas dos se volvieron para mirar fijamente a Tenchi. 

"¡Nosotras necesitamos pelear!" Ambas gritaron. La princesa y la pirata se volvió la una a la otra con maniáticas sonrisas. "¿Correcto?" 

Tenchi suspiró. "Oh cielos." 

Entretanto, Ranma fue calladamente a Washu y le toco el hombro. 

"¿Hm? Ataru esta bien" Ella dijo. "Realmente duro, este tipo." 

"Eso no me importa" Dijo Ranma. "Este chico Tenchi... esas chicas... ¿Ellas son sus prometidas?" 

Washu parpadeo. "Ah... cerca. No exactamente." 

Ranma asintió . "Oh. Se cómo él se siente." 

- # -

"¡Woooow! ¡La casa de mi querido Darien se ha ido!" Serena corrió alrededor del terreno vacío, sorprendida, mientras el resto de las Sailor Scouts estaba de pie alrededor y se veian con general confusión y Darien solo refunfuño sobre donde estaba su automóvil. 

"¡Realmente se a ido!" Ella dijo de nuevo. "¡¿Podría ser... otro ataque del enemigo?!" 

Rei frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que sí, ellos ganarán los corazones de todo Japón transmitiendo **El Mundo Real: El Negaverso**." 

Serena abrió la boca. "¡Que plan tan malvado!" 

"¡YO SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO!" 

Darien suspiró. 

"Eh, Tux-boy, ¿Este es tu pequeño harem?" 

Ami y Serena se ruborizaron, Mina parpadeo, y Rei y Lita lanzaron miradas asesinas a la alta, rubia platina Nórtica quién anduvo sensualmente hacia ellos. 

"¡¿H-harem?!" Rei grito. "¡Nosotras no somos su harem!" Al lado de ella, Lita frunció el ceño y crujió sus nudillos. 

Urd sonrió afectadamente. "Vaya, que susceptibles. ¡Ah, señorita Tsukiko, es bueno verla de nuevo!" Ella tomó asiento al lado de Serena, sonriendo astutamente. "Así que, ¿Cómo te esta tratando Tuxedo?" 

"Oh, él es atento", Serena contesto alegremente. "¿Cómo has estado?" 

Urd se encogió de hombros. "Oh, simplemente sin casa. Dando vueltas por hay para ver si quizá yo podía encontrar unas pistas... eh, ¿Por qué él está de tan mal humor?" 

"Tux-boy perdió su auto nuevo" Dijo Serena. "Estaba en el garaje." 

"Ouch." 

"Por favor no me llames Tux-boy" Darien mascullo. 

Urd parpadeo, entonces se volvió a Serena. "¿Cómo suena Tux-chan?" 

Serena sonrió. "¡Tux-chan!" 

Darien suspiró. 

- # -

Tenchi miró fijamente el lago, confundido. 

De algún modo, parecía... 

"¡Teeeeeenchi!" 

El chico se tenso ligeramente mientras Ryoko se materializó detrás de él, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

"¿Que estas mirando Tenchi?" 

"El lago... soy solo yo o..." 

- # -

"Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar volver a poner la casa en su lugar?" Ranma pregunto cuando él caminó detrás de Washu. 

"Oh, no mucho" Ella contestó, caminando por un pasillo. Ellos se detuvieron ante una puerta que se veía familiar, aunque con rasguños, cinta adhesiva, y un letrero que decía '**NO MOLESTAR**' arrancado de ella. 

"Hey, no es esa-" 

"Todas mis puertas se ven igual" Dijo Washu. "Solo me gusta ser consistente. Sin embargo, yo solo necesito entrar en mi laboratorio y-" 

"¿Tu laboratorio?" Ranma pregunto. "Pero ¿No esta en el lago?" 

Washu agitó su cabeza. "Ésa es simplemente una entrada dimensional que yo pegué en la pared. Mi laboratorio esta realmente en otra dimensión". 

Ranma parpadeo. 

"No importa" Dijo Washu. Ella chasqueo sus dedos, y la puerta estaba limpia de todo defecto. Washu abrió la puerta tranquilamente, entonces de repente una masiva cantidad de agua exploto fuera de la puerta. 

- # -

"... o el lago esta un poco bajo?" 

"¿Bajo?" Ryoko parpadeo y se asomó al agua. "Hrm... tal vez." 

Tenchi rascó su cabeza. "Esto no puede ser-" 

Y entonces la puerta de la casa Masaki estallo, un diluvio masivo de agua proto fuera. Sasami, Ayeka y Washu fueron lanzadas fuera de la casa en las olas de agua, dando volteretas, gritos, y totalmente empapadas. 

Tenchi parpadeo. 

Ryoko parpadeo. 

"Yo solo quiero decir" La pirata espacial dijo a Tenchi, "Que esto no es mi culpa." 

- # -

Ranma se aferró desesperado al techo del pasillo, respirando pesadamente. Debajo de él, el diluvio de agua continuaba brotando de la puerta de Washu. 

"Eso" Él dijo entre jadeos "estuvo cerca". 

Cuidadosamente, él se arrastró a lo largo del techo, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y esperando encontrar un espacio más seco. 

Así él se movió poco a poco hacia la escalera, la cara de Ataru, apareció en su vista. 

"¡Whoa! ¡La casa esta inundada!" Ataru gritó. 

"¡No es mi culpa!" Ranma grito. 

"¿Saotome?" Ataru parpadeo y echo una mirada alrededor, finalmente, vio a Ranma aferrado al techo. "¡Guau, qué habilidad!" 

"¡Aw, callate!" 

- # -

"¡Yo espero que esos monstruos no hayan tomado la casa porque ellos sabian la identidad secreta de mi querido Darien! ¡Oh no!" 

Rei suspiro y frotó su frente. "¡YO DIJE QUE ESTABA BROMEANDO!" 

Urd palmeo el hombro de Darien. "Hey, Tuxy, ¿Ellas son siempre así?" 

"Mm-hm. Y no me llames Tuxy." 

La mayor de las diosas sonrió, mirando a las dos chicas discutir. Ella de repente tuvo un presentimiento. "Hey, ¿Por casualidad tú no saliste con otra de esas chicas antes?" 

"Ése no es de tú incumbencia" Él refunfuñó. 

Urd asintió en un sabia manera. "Aaah, así que Tuxy siempre ha tenía gusto por las chicas más jóvenes, ya veo." 

"¡Hey!" 

- # -

Mientras Ataru es posiblemente el chico más lujurioso del universo, él no era completamente un cretino. Había una inusual chispa de caballerosidad en él, difícil de encontrar pero que aparecía de vez en cuando. Ésta era la única explicación para que él ayudara a Sasami a llevar empapados muebles y ropa a fuera para secarlos. 

"Así que, déjame ver si entend" Dijo Ataru. "Tu hermana, Ryoko la pirata espacial, Mihoshi la mujer policía, y aun Washu-chan todas lo quieren... a él." Ellos dos miran fuera, a dónde Tenchi estaba colgando las camisas en un tendedero. "Y él... ¿No ha hecho un movimiento en ellas?" 

Sasami asintió. 

Ataru caminó adelante, cubos en las manos, un ceño en su cara. "Feh, que desperdicio. ¿El hombre no tiene libido sexual?" 

"¿Huh?" 

"A él... ah..." Ataru parecía pensar por un momento, mientras escogía sus palabras con cuidado. "¿A él no le gustan las mujeres? ¿Tu sabes? ¿No le gustan las mujeres?" 

Sasami frunció el entrecejo. "Él gusta de ellas." 

"¿Él a besado a alguna de ellas?" 

"No." 

Ataru agitó su cabeza. "Que desperdicio de harem." 

- # -

En una hora, una legión de mini-Washu-bots había tallado el lugar con... alguna clase de hace-las-cosas-no-humedas... restaurando la casa rápidamente al orden. Washu miro el progreso en la sala con una satisfacción de sí misma sabiendo que, una vez más, nadie podría haber hecho mejor el trabajo que la más gran genio en la galaxia. 

Y entonces Ranma estropeó su diversión. 

"¡Hey, Washu!" 

Ella lo miro, poniendo una ligera mala cara. "Ejém." 

"Er... Washu-chan, pienso que tienes que ver la TV." 

Washu siguió a Ranma, aunque ella permanecía dudosa sobre las perspectivas de ver algo que valga la pena en la Televisión. "¿Para qué? Todo lo que hay son reestrenos... oh." 

_-perdida hoy, dejando atrás solo un lote vacío. Los vecinos dicen que la casa desapareció alrededor de las 8 de la mañana esta mañana, de repente y silenciosamente._

La Más Grande Genio de la Galaxia frunció el entrecejo. "Oh. Ellos están haciendo un alboroto, ¿Huh?" 

"Chiba no se ve muy feliz tampoco" Dijo Ranma. 

Ataru de repente apareció detrás de Ranma, mirando la televisión. "Aaah, ese ingrato. Él tiene un harem también, ¿Ven?" 

Washu agitó su cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que mejor los llamo." 

Con una ondeada de su mano, un holograma translúcido de un monitor apareció ante Washu. Próximo a el había un pequeño teclado que Washu tecleo casualmente. Un momento después, la palabra _CONECTANDO_ apareció en la pantalla. 

"Hey, ¿Qué estas asiendo?" Ataru pregunto. 

"Estoy llamando a casa, por así decirlo. Nada de bromas de E.T., chico listo." 

Ataru parecía herido. "¿Quién? ¿Yo?" 

- # -

Serena jalo la manga de Darien. "Vamos, Tux-chan, vamos por algo para el almuerzo. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que solo estar sentados aquí, ¿Verdad?" 

"Supongo que no, cabeza de chorlito" Dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos." 

"Gran idea" Urd ronroneo. "Yo sé de un buen restaurante cerca, nosotros podemos traer a las niñas." 

Las Sailor Scouts en su identidad secreta se erizaron. 

"Eh ha, solo era una broma" Urd dijo tranquila. "Vamos, permita-" 

Una pantalla de computadora translúcida gigantesca aparecía de ninguna parte, justo delante de la cara de Urd. En ella, la imagen gigantesca de la cara de Washu apareció. 

Todo apareció de repente. 

_¡HOLA!_

"¡Waaah!" 

Urd estaba cerca de caerse de espaldas del susto, entonces se enderezó y miró fijamente a la pantalla. "¿Washu-chan?" 

_¡Hola a todos!_

"¿Dónde rayos están?" Urd pregunto. 

"¡¿Y dónde esta la casa?!" Darien pregunto. 

_Que gracioso que ustedes mencionen la casa_ Dijo Washu, una mueca ligera de nerviosismo en su cara. _Yo estaba ocupada con un viejo artefacto de tiempo/espacio y, aheh, bueno, cosas pasan._

Darien suspiró, mientras Urd giro sus ojos. 

"Así que, ¿Dónde esta la casa?" Urd pregunto. 

_Oh... a unas horas fuera de Tokyo_ Dijo Washu. _No se preocupen por ella, yo la regresare en una hora o dos, ¿De acuerdo?_

Urd asintió en satisfacción. "Correcto, Washu-chan. Te veré entonces." 

_¡Hasta luego!_

Darien se apresuró a la pantalla. "Pero ¡¿Que sobre mi-" 

Y de repente la pantalla gigante desapareció. 

"-auto?!" 

Urd le dio unas palmadas a la espalda de Darien. "Eh, no te preocupes por el, Tuxy. Estoy segura que ella regresara todo a la normalidad." 

Darien fruncio el ceño. "Yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." 

- # -

Con nada por hacer mientras Washu se encargaba de los detalles para regresar la casa, Ranma y Ataru vagaron fuera para matar el tiempo. 

Ranma se dirigió al bosque circundante para explorar, desde que el área circundante le recordó los días en que él paso en el camino entrenando. 

Ataru hizo lo que se esperaría del Pervertido más Grande de la Galaxia: él busco mujeres. 

**_ZZZZZAPPP_**

"¡AAAAAUGH!" 

_Lo siento, Sr. Moroboshi, pero tenemos órdenes de mantenerlo alejado de la Princesa Ayeka._

Ataru agitó su cabeza, poniendo su juicio rápidamente junto. Él solo había sido golpeado con masivas descargas de electricidad, muy familiar. 

"A-a-aaaaagh." 

Aunque eran dolorosos, los choques eléctricos también le hicieron sentir... nostalgia. 

Él desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente y tropezó lejos del cuarto de Ayeka, agitando su cabeza tristemente. Esta era la primera vez que él había sido mantenido lejos de una mujer por leños parlantes. 

"¡Oh, señor Moroboshi!" 

Volviéndose, él vio a Sasami de pie cerca, pareciendo curiosa. "¿Hm? ¡Oh, Sasami-chan!" 

Ella agitó su cabeza y pregunto. "A mi hermana ya le gusta alguien más, usted sabe." 

Él se rió y rascó su nuca. "Bueno, Ella no está casada, ¿O si?" 

"Señor Moroboshi..." Ella frunció el entrecejo y cruzó sus brazos, golpeando ligeramente su pie contra el piso repetidamente en un despliegue algo gracioso de irritación. 

Él se rió en esa risa tan distinta a su risa habitual y continuo caminando lejos. "Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba. Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" 

Sasami sonrió sosteniendo una pequeña caña en su mano. "Yo voy a tratar de pescar" Dijo Sasami. 

"¿Pescar? Aaah. ¿Has ido a pescar antes?" 

Sasami agitó su cabeza. 

"Ah. Es fácil, yo te mostraré. No tengo nada mas que hacer de cualquier modo..." 

Momentos después, los dos estaban sentados en el muelle, Ataru se asomo abajo el agua mientras Sasami sostuvo su caña de pescar esperanzadamente. 

Ataru frunció el entrecejo y agitó su cabeza. "Hmm... no creo..." 

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Sasami preguntó. 

"No veo ningún pez" Dijo Ataru, frotando su barbilla y mirando abajo como si él fuera un gran experto en la pesca. "Me pregunto si los peces no se asustaron cuando la casa cayo..." Él parpadeo y su voz se marchitó cuando él se volvió y notó que Sasami fruncía el entrecejo a él con desaprobación. 

"¿Usted asustó a los peces?" Ella preguntó, con un tono de desaprobación en su voz. 

"¿Yo? ¿Que? ¡Eh! ¡No fue mi culpa!" Ataru grito. "¡Realmente! ¡No lo fue!" 

Sasami puso mala cara por un momento, entonces se le escapo una risita. "Usted suena como mi hermana y Ryoko" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. 

Al principio Ataru sonrió, entonces se volvió lejos de ella y hacia el agua, sus brazos cruzados. "Oh", él dijo con un falso tono ofendido en su voz, "¿Por qué me estas comparando ahora con las chicas?" 

Sasami rió una risita más ante las bufonadas de Ataru, pero Ataru fue repentinamente distraído por algo en el agua. Rasgada por las olas era la visión de una muy hermosa mujer, mirando a las nubes con una expresión serena en su rostro. 

"¿Que?" 

Él parpadeo, entonces miro arriba. No había nadie aquí mas que él y Sasami. Él miro hacia abajo de nuevo. Esta vez la mujer estaba mirando hacia abajo (_¿Hacia arriba?_) a él, sonriendo amablemente. Él parpadeo de nuevo por la confusión. 

Sasami notó su confusión y preguntó ¿Pasa algo malo?" 

"Ah... quién..." La parte lógica de la mente de Ataru intentó resolver el problema. Él caminó hacia Sasami, entonces miro hacia abajo al agua. Su reflexión estaba de pie ahora al lado de la mujer, quién estaba mirándolo a su vez divertida. 

Sasami se asomó finalmente abajo al agua, entonces dijo, "Oh. Hola Tsunami." El reflejo de la mujer saludo en respuesta a la amable niña. 

Ataru parpadeo. Éste era un desafío. Una chica que sólo existía en el mundo del espejo... ¿Cómo besarla?. 

Él miro al reflejo una vez más calculando con la mirada, entonces se puso de pie, al lado de Sasami, y ondeó su brazo varios pies sobre la cabeza de ella. Reflejado en las aguas, él, vio su mano moverse a través del cabello de Tsunami, sus cabellos azules se ciernen entre sus dedos. Tsunami se ruborizó, volviéndose tímidamente lejos del reflejo de Ataru. 

"Oh ho" Dijo Ataru, sintiéndose al borde de un muy importante descubrimiento. En triunfo, él beso el aire sobre la cabeza de Sasami. 

"Um, ¿Qué esta usted haciendo?" Sasami pregunto. 

En el reflejo en el agua, Tsunami se ruborizo realmente cuando Ataru besó su mejilla, entonces desapareció con un flash de luz. 

Una áspera voz de mujer gruñó "¡¿¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO?!?!" 

Y entonces Ataru fue despedido por una masiva ráfaga de energía, volando por el aire, y entonces cayendo al lago. Ryoko voló con Sasami, total y absoluta rabia en su cara. "Tú... tú... ¡DEMONIO! ¡ESTAS MUERTO!" 

Ataru surgió del lago, escupiendo agua y aun sintiendo el zumbido de mil voltios en sus orejas. "¡Ptui! ¡Blech! **cof** ¡E-espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!" 

Y entonces docenas de diminutos leños de madera se materializaron alrededor de él, crujiendo con electricidad. 

_Esto_ Ataru pensó _No es bueno_ . Estaba amenazando, ciertamente amenazando, excepto que el chisporroteo de electricidad de los leños estaba empezando a emitir energia, amenazándolo a su nostálgico modo. 

Ayeka apareció de repente ante Ataru, sus brazos cruzados y un aura de batalla que ardía brillantemente. "Por tocar a un miembro de la familia real de Jurai... de tal manera... ¡¡¡C"MO TE ATREVES!!!" 

Sasami ondeó sus brazos en pánico. "¡Hermana! ¡Espera!" 

_Oh bueno_ penso Ataru, _Podría mejorarse esta parte_ . 

**_ZZZZZZZZAP_**

La sensación de una nada saludable cantidad de electricidad rasgo a través de su cuerpo, para estar seguro, un doloroso y aun confortador sentimiento para Ataru, algo que él discutiría, con muchos detalles en las sesiones de terapia cuando él fuera un adulto. 

- # -

Con una aversión nacida del miedo y la experiencia, Ranma golpeo en la puerta de Washu. Él estaba listo para saltar al techo en un latido de corazón, ya habiendo pasado por El Diluvio anterior. 

"¡Hey, Washu!" 

Un títere mini-Washu apareció enfrente de la cara de Ranma, con los brazos cruzados, pareciendo algo irritado. 

"Ejém" Dijo. 

Ranma lo miró fijamente. 

"¡Ejém!" Dijo de nuevo. 

"Oh. ¡Er, CHAN! ¡Washu-chan! ¿Puedo entrar?" 

El Washu-títere desapareció y la puerta se abrió para él. De alguna parte en lo profundo del interior, la voz de Washu hizo eco. "Entra, niño. Cuida tus pasos." 

El interior era de hecho... grande. Era muy grande. Había cosas aquí y allí, archivos, vasos grandes, cilindros, computadoras, pero no había ninguna pared visible, sólo oscuridad interminable y un suelo muy limpio. Una corta caminata y él podía ver a Washu, sentada en una silla flotante, rodeada de pantallas flotantes, tecleando en un teclado flotante... muchas cosas flotantes. 

Cerca, él podía ver una pesada puerta de metal. A través del cristal él podía ver unos peces nadando. 

"NO abras esa puerta" Washu advirtió. 

"¿Esa va a la casa?" 

"Si. ¿Qué pasa, Saotome?" 

"Sólo me preguntaba cuando podremos volver." 

Washu frotó su barbilla al pensar, entonces presiono unos botones en el teclado. El monitor flotante cambio su vista al interior de la casa dónde docenas de mini-Washus podían verse trabajar. 

"Al ritmo que mis mini-Washus van... una hora o dos a lo más, pienso. ¿Tienes prisa?" 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Nah, solo preguntaba". 

"Dime, Tú eres un practicante de artes marciales, ¿Correcto? ¿No has practicado aun con Tenchi?" 

"Nah." 

"¿No vas a hacerlo?" 

"Probablemente no." 

Esta declaración sorprendió a Washu que pensó que con la rayada competitividad de Ranma, estaba segura que él retaría a Tenchi a un pequeño encuentro. "¿Por qué no?" Ella preguntó. "Pensé que te encantaba retar a cuanto combatiente que encontraras para mejor tu capacidad." 

Ranma cruzó sus brazos, inclinando su cabeza a un lado al pensar. "Yo he hecho cosas tontas en mi vida, de acuerdo, pero aprendí sobre ellas. Vi a ese chico Tenchi, vi los muchos problemas que tiene con chicas. Si peleo con él, mis problemas de chicas podrían mezclarse con sus problemas de chicas, o yo podría conseguir algunos de sus problemas. No los necesito, no los quiero." 

Washu se encogió de hombros. "Bien, si tú lo dices." 

"Tenchi trapearia el piso con él, de cualquier modo" Dijo Ryoko casualmente, deslizándose a través de la pared. Ella tomó su usual lugar encima de una de las vigas y perezosamente se reclinó. 

Ranma intentó ignorar el comentario. El intento duró tres segundos. 

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" Él demando saber. 

Ryoko sonrió abiertamente. "Nada, olvídalo". 

Justo en ese momento, Tenchi entro por la puerta. 

"Washu-chan, yo-" 

"Hey, ¿Quieres tener un pequeño combate?" Ranma pregunto. 

"¿Huh?" 

Mientras los chicos artes marcialistas hablaron, Washu se tele trasporto al lado de Ryoko. "Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" 

La pirata espacial se encogió de hombros. "No me gusta la arrogancia de ese tipo, supongo. Tenchi a vencido a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, el Bruce Lee Junior aquí no es rival para él". 

"Sí, pero eso fue cuando Tenchi peleo en serio" Dijo Washu. "El abuelo de Tenchi lo vence en las prácticas todos el tiempo, y tú pusiste al Bruce Lee Junior aquí molesto." 

Ryoko ondeó un mano sin importancia mientras Tenchi y Ranma se dirigían a fuera. "Tenchi estará bien, estoy segura." 

- # -

"¿Tenchi? ¿Tenchi, puedes oírme?" Washu examinaba la inconsciente forma del chico, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ellos estaban en la sala, con Ranma avergonzó, Ryoko enfurecida y Tenchi inconsciente. Ella chasque sus dedos y una almohada aparecío en el aire que ella tomó y puso bajo su cabeza. 

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Rugido Ryoko. 

"¡Hey, lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!" Ranma protesto. "Él no es tan bueno como yo pensé... realmente él es tan frágil." 

"Él estará bien" Dijo Washu. "Solo le saco el aire." 

"Yo no lo creo" Ryoko exclamo. "Tenchi debió haberlo hecho morder el polvo." 

Una mini-Washu apareció en el hombro de Ryoko. "Yo te lo dije" Dijo. 

"Oh, cállate". 

- # -

Todos reunidos en el lago, esperando por el momento en que Washu levantarían la casa fuera del lago. Washu flotó en el aire, una serie de teclados holográficos y monitores la rodeaban. Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Tenchi y Ranma sentados en un mantel de día de campo disfrutaban un pequeño desayuno-almuerzo hecho por Sasami. 

Ataru todavía estaba inconsciente. 

Mientras tanto, cinco mini-Washus aparecieron ante Washu, usando trajes rosa, azul, verde, negro y dorado. 

"¿Están listos, chicos?" Washu pregunto. 

Las cinco Mini-Washus asintieron confiadamente. 

"Empiecen." 

La mini-Washu dorada caminó adelante, su puño sostenido en lo alto. "¡Mini-Washu-Cinco, LISTA!" Ellos se elevaron en el aire, entonces descendieron en picada en el lago. 

"¡Ooooh, justo como los Ultra Rangers!" Dijo Tenchi. 

Washu resopló. Ella dudó que los Ultra Rangers fueran impulsados por una batería de quasar temporal. Efectivamente, un infortunado accidente con esas cosas podría borrar a Japón del mapa, pero afortunadamente Mihoshi estaba lejos. 

Un momento después, un enorme escudo de energía esférico surgido, con los Washu- Rangers y la casa sostenidos dentro. Finalmente despertándose a tiempo para ver el espectáculo, Ataru, bostezo y estiró su espalda. Él parpadeo mientras la casa subió del lago, y asintió en aprobación. 

"Ah. La casa. Bueno." 

Y entonces él vio a Ayeka y Ryoko. 

"HEEEY NEEEEEEEEE-" 

**_ZAS_**

Ataru cayó a la tierra, tostado. Ayeka y Ryoko soplaron el humo de sus dedos, entonces volvieron a tomar de su té. 

Sasami frunció el entrecejo. "Ustedes saben, él realmente es una buena persona si ustedes llegan a conocerlo." 

"No seas ingenua, Sasami" Ayeka la reprendió. "Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor." 

La casa subió varios metros fuera del agua, y entonces hizo algo que alarmó a todos. Empezó a girar alrededor, en direcciones aleatorias, violentamente. 

"¡Heyheyhey! ¡Espera un minuto!" Ranma grito. "¡Vas a romper la casa!" 

Washu le dio una mirada que dijo que la misma idea era una tontería. "¿Romperse? Naaaah. Confía en mí, todo esta bien. Tiene un campo de gravedad propio, nada se romperá." 

Teniendo un presentimiento sobre eso, Ranma preguntó, "Entonces... ¿Esos giros son realmente necesarios?" 

Con una risa orgullosa, Washu estaba de pie en medio del aire y posando dramáticamente. Y entonces ella dijo, "No, para nada." 

Todos pusieron cara de asombro. 

"¡¿Entonces por qué demonios lo estas asiendo?!" Ranma pregunto. 

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque puedo! ¡Ohohohoho!" 

Los muchachos suspiraron. Esto no era nada tranquilizador. 

- # -

Y así una pantalla holográfica aparecía de repente a pulgadas de la cara de Urd, causando que cayera de su silla de oficina completamente. 

_¡Hola!_

"¡No hagas eso!" 

_¿Haga que?_ Le preguntó inocentemente Washu. 

"Olvídalo." 

Urd se levanto del suelo, se desempolvó, entonces tomó asiento a una distancia cómoda del holograma de la cara de Washu. 

"¿Qué pasa, Washu-chan?" 

_La casa está lista para regresar ahora. Solo quería hacérselos saber si ustedes querían ver su gran retorno._

"Ya era hora. Estaré esperando." 

_¡Chiao!_

- # -

La sala de noticias estaba callada este día. 

Kyosuke Kasuga y su jefe, el Sr. Futamata, no tenían mucho que hacer. Futamata estaba sentado en su escritorio, poniendo los toques finales a su historia, mientras en un escritorio adyacente Kyosuke estaba revisando las fotografías que él había tomado digitalmente. Cerca, una pared llena de televisores, puestos en todas las estaciones principales de noticias. 

Kysuke se levanto de su asiento. "Iré por un poco de café. ¿Quiere algo?" 

"Seguro. Toneladas de creme, y me haces un diabético" Futamata contesto. 

"Yo volveré en seguida." 

Cuando Kyosuke caminó por las televisiones, una de ellas, fluctuó por un momento, entonces fue reemplazado por el rostro de Urd. 

_¡Hey, niño!_

Kyosuke miró fijamente la pantalla de la televisión. "¿Urd?" 

_¡Vamos! Washu está por regresar la casa._

"Pero-" 

_¡Si, si, vamos!_

Y sin dificultad, ella lo jalo al interior de la televisión. 

Con un suspiro, Futamata se levanto de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la máquina de café. "Los chicos de estos días..." 

- # -

"Ah, que dulce, Tuxy-chan trajo a las niñas de nuevo." Ella lo dijo burlonamente, aunque sin una pizca de malicia, pero Urd recibio varias miradas ostiles de las Sailor Scouts de cualquier modo. 

Darien apenas masculló para si mismo. 

Mirando el cielo, Kyosuke frunció el entrecejo. "Así que, Washu esta-" 

Urd hizo un ejém que consiguió las miradas curiosas de Kyosuke y Darien. 

"Bueno vean" Ella dijo defensivamente, "Si alguien no lo hace, solo no se siente correcto." 

Kyosuke pensó sobre eso por un momento, y comprendió que ella estaba completamente en lo correcto. "Así que, er, ¿Washu-chan esta volar de regreso? ¿O conduciendo?" 

"Conociéndola, la tele-" 

**_ZZZAP_**

Y de repente la casa apareció en el aire, muy alto sobre ellos... 

"-trasportara... uh oh..." 

... y desgraciadamente sobre la casa del vecino, donde se estrello. Todos ellos corrieron para cubrirse de la madera, cristal y metal que volaba por el aire acompañado por un estruendoso ruido mientras su casa eficazmente borró la residencia del vecino en un devastador ataque kamikase. 

Y entonces Washu se teletrasporto triunfalmente. 

"¡Ya estoy de regresoooooo! Todo esta bi-uh oh." 

Todos se volvieron con miradas asesinas hacia ella. 

"¡¡¡WAAAAAASHUUU!!!" 

- # -

Y asi después de otra hora del las Mini-Washu trabajando frenéticamente para reparar los daños, todo eran una vez más normal. La casa fue reparada, la casa del vecino fue reparada, y ellos rechazaron la oferta de Washu para tener la residencia funcionando con una batería de quasar temporal. 

No confiando en Washu, Darien dio un tour por la casa. Entretanto, Kyosuke, Urd y Washu se relajaron en la cocina con un refrescante té. 

"Regresamos a la normalidad al fin" Urd suspiro. 

Kyosuke preguntó "¿No estamos faltando al trabajo?" 

Ella le dio una mirada inexpresiva. "Silencio, chico. Esto es bueno para ti." 

Washu se estiró, suspiró, y rascó su nuca. "Saben, yo tengo el presentimiento de que estoy olvidando algo." 

"¡¡¡WAAAAAAASHUUUUUU!!!" Darien rugió, entrando al cuarto. 

"¡Ejém!" 

"¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAASHUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN!!!! D"NDE ESTA MI-" 

- # -

"Díganme, eso parece como un auto allí abajo" Dijo Ataru, asomándose abajo del borde del muelle. 

Sasami también se asomó abajo, mirando difícilmente. "Eso... eso se ve como un auto." 

"Si, ese es el auto de Tux-boy" Dijo Ranma. 

"Era su auto" Ataru corrigió. 

"¿Tú piensas que Washu pueda arreglarlo?" Ranma pregunto. 

"¿Tú piensas que Tuxy confiara en ella?" Ataru contradijo. 

"Ah." 

La princesa de Jurai parpadeo. "¿Ella olvidó su auto?" 

"Y a nosotros" Ranma agrego. 

"Sip. Típico." Ataru busco en sus bolsillos. "Hm... ¿Tenemos suficiente dinero para un boleto de tren a Tokyo?" 

¿Boleto de tren? Tarado. Vamos, empecemos a caminar." 

"¡¿Caminar?!" 

-Fin de la Parte 8- 

- # -

**_Notas del autor:_**

A sido un tiempo, ¿No? Ésta es la parte que se supone debería ser '**Paseo Sexy Muyo**', pero, bien el titulo, solo no encajaba con la historia, ¿O si? No, no realmente. Lo siento acerca del largo año de espera, espero que valga la pena. Yo no sé cuando la próxima parte saldrá, pero habrá una próxima parte, no se preocupen. 

Y si ustedes quiere un escritor invitado en un episodio, nosotros hablaremos. Sean advertidos, sin embargo, que soy extremadamente quisquilloso y crítico. 

- Rod M.  
- 

* * *

CRÉDITOS Y JERGA LEGAL

Isabel Arantes - Creadora del concepto  
R. Beaubien - Dosis excesivas a mi sobre SM hechos O  
White Wolf  
J. Hedge  
P. L. Ward  
J. Blackman  
J. Fong - Masiva infiltración  
D. Bateson  
R.K. Bentley  
H. Sora  
W. Lik  
D. L. Pinnock 

Cualquier otro en Fanfic ML que yo olvidé. 

PROPIETARIOS DE LAS SERIES

**El Mundo Real** es hecho por algún tipo de la _MTV_.  
**Ranma ½** & **Urusei Yatsura** son creación de _Rumiko Takahashi_.  
**Kimagure Orange Road** es creación de _Izumi Matsumoto_.  
**Sailor Moon** es creación de _Naoko Takeuchi_.  
**Tenchi Muyo** es creación de _Masaki Kajishima_.  
**All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku** es creación de _Yuuzou Takada_.  
**¡Oh, Mi Diosa!** es creación de _Kosuke Fujishima_. 


	9. Peligros y PervertidosKyosuke no puede c...

(_Ranma, Ataru, Darien, Kyosuke, Nuku y Urd están de pie en medio del bosque, el ángulo de la cámara es de tres cuartos. Un camino estrecho entre los árboles delante y detrás de ellos. Los seis estaban vestidos como normalmente acostumbran, con algunas excepciones notables: Ranma portaba un báculo, Ataru usaba una brillante capa rosa, Darien tenia un poderoso escudo plateado sujeto a su brazo, Urd lleva un sombrero azul con lentejuelas baratas pegadas en él, Nuku cargaba un masivo mazo de madera, y Kyosuke mira tristemente el tamborín de madera en su mano._) 

**RANMA:** (_Cruzando sus brazos_) Estamos perdidos. 

**URD:** NO estamos perdidos. 

**ATARU:** (_Sentándose en la tierra_) Estamos perdidos. 

**URD:** No estamos-. 

**DARIEN:** Absolutamente perdidos. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** ¡Nuku-Nuku SMAAAAASH!. 

(_Nuku azota su mazo alegremente en un árbol, destrozándolo de un golpe. Los otros se zambullen para cubrirse de los restos que volaban por el aire._) 

**RANMA:** ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!. 

**NUKU-NUKU:** Aww. 

**ATARU:** Yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. 

(_Washu repentinamente aparece de una nube de humo en escena, usando una arcaica túnica roja y zapatos de punta._) 

**WASHU:** ¡Aw, el juego simplemente está empezando! No estén tan tensos. 

**ATARU:** Hey, Washu, ¿Qué se supone debemos hacer?. 

**WASHU:** (_Sonriendo alegremente_) Llámeme Ama del Calabozo Washu.

* * *

**El Mundo SubReal**  
Escrito por: _RPM_  
Concepto de la historia: _Isabel A. "Izzy-chan"_  
Asesor Consejero: _El Fanfic ML_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_  
Producciones - **M** - 

**Parte 9  
_Peligros y Pervertidos  
o  
Kyosuke no puede cantar_**

* * *

- # -

Hace varias horas... 

"¿Un juego? " Ataru pregunto. 

Washu asintió. "¡Mm-hm! Es un nuevo sistema que estoy probando, usted lo amarán." 

Los otros seis compañeros de cuarto la miraron fijamente dudosos. 

Desde el sillón, Darien cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño. "¿Exactamente de qué tipo de juego estamos hablando aquí?" 

"Es solamente una Maquina Simuladora de Medioambiente." 

"¿Como Realidad virtual?" Kyosuke pregunto. 

Washu asintió entusiasmada. "¡Exactamente! ¡Pero mucho mejor!" 

"¡Wai! ¡Nuku-Nuku quiere intentarlo!" 

"Éso hace uno..." 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada más que hacer hoy." 

"Y dos..." 

Darien frunció el ceño. "Si algo sale mal..." 

"Tres..." 

"Parece divertido", dijo Kyosuke. 

"Cuatro..." 

"¿Puedes poner algunas nenas virtuales en el?" 

"Cinco..." 

**_chomchomchom_**

"Cinco..." 

**_chomchomchom_**

"¡Hey! Urd!" 

La diosa rubia platina parpadeo y levanto la mirada. "¿Huh? ¿Que?" 

"¿Quieres unirte al juego o que?" 

"Lo siento, estaba distraída. Ustedes chicos tiene que probar este pocky, es delicioso." 

Washu levantó una ceja. "¿Pocky?" 

- # -

El laboratorio de Washu era algo que ellos habían simplemente asumido que era un pequeño espacio en el armario, desde que ella puso su puerta en una parte increíblemente pequeña de la casa. 

Sólo Ataru no estaba sorprendido cuando ellos entraron al laberinto aparentemente interminable de mesas de laboratorio, pantallas de cristal y extraños aparatos. 

"Oh", él dijo con una voz aburrida. "Uno de esas puertas transdimensionales". 

"Como si tú hubieras visto una antes", Ranma respondió. 

Ataru se encogió de hombros. "Algunas." 

Finalmente, ellos llegaron a una gran plataforma, su superficie era una perfecta obsidiana. 

"¿Así que nosotros entramos aquí?" Ranma pregunto. Él caminó a la plataforma dónde él se encontró elevándose en el aire. Los otros miraron, asombrados, mientras él agitado violentamente atrás y adelante en medio del aire. 

"Esa es mi secadora" dijo Washu. "Alto, expulsa." 

Ranma se encontró el mismo expulsado de la plataforma, aterrizando sobre su espalda. 

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" Ataru pregunto. 

Ranma agitó su cabeza cuando él se levanto. "Yo me siento... fresco limón, libre de estática y... realmente suave." 

Washu asintió. "Que bueno que no entraste en mi lavadora." 

"No consigas ideas..." 

"Sin embargo, vamos, esta mas abajo." 

- # -

Washu sostuvo un casco que parecía muy común, mucho más simple que lo que todos los demás había anticipando. 

"¿Ese es?" Ataru preguntó. 

"Bien... sí... éste es. ¿Que hay de malo con ustedes chicos?" 

Ranma se rascó su cabeza. "¿Yo supongo que nosotros estábamos esperando algo más... um... elaborado?" 

"Esto", Washu contesto, mientras izaba el casco, "Es una de las interfaces neurales más avanzadas en la galaxia entera-" 

"Y se ve como un simple casco negro de piloto" Ataru agregado. 

Washu suspiró. "Puedo pintar un arco iris en ellos si ustedes quieren." 

"¡SI! A Nuku-Nuku le gustan los arco iris!" 

"Coooorrecto. Sin embargo, simplemente póngase los cascos y empezaremos y NO, tú no te convertirás en polvo rosa". 

Ataru cerró su boca. 

"Y NO, tú no serás tele trasportado accidentalmente". 

Darien se relajó. Ligeramente. 

"¿Todos listo? " Washu pregunto. "De acuerdo... encendido." 

- # -

**ESCENA:** Un precipicio alto junto a un inmenso océano, rodeó por un bosque profundo. Nuestros héroes están de pie en el claro, mientras parecían algo confundidos. 

**RANMA:** (_Echando una mirada alrededor_) Whoa, esto es increíble. 

**ATARU:** Se siente como si fuera real. Esto es genial. Me pregunto si-. 

**URD:** No, yo no creo que Washu te haga tu propio harem virtual. 

**ATARU:** Feh. 

**DARIEN:** De acuerdo, ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haremos?. 

**WASHU:** (_Desde algún lugar_) Bien, eso es obvio. Nosotros empezaremos con el juego. 

**DARIEN:** (_Frunciendo el ceño_) ¿Juego? ¿Qué juego? ¿Y dónde estas?. 

**WASHU:** (_Entrando al claro, vistiendo una elaborada y medieval túnica roja_) Justo aquí, y ustedes pueden llamarme... Ama del Calabozo. 

(_Todos miraron fijamente a Washu_) 

**DARIEN:** (_Girando sus ojos_) Esto es ridículo. 

**ATARU:** Um... ¿Washu? 

**WASHU:** Ejém. 

**ATARU:** Ah... ¿Ama del Calabozo Washu?. 

**WASHU:** ¿Siiiii?. 

**ATARU:** ¿En qué clase de juego estamos?. 

**WASHU:** Bien, viendo muchos juegos que las personas de la Tierra hicieron, noté que muchos eran del tipo qué ustedes llamarían "Calabozos y Dragones", así que decidí probar mi pequeño mundo virtual usando esto para empezar. 

**DARIEN:** (_Murmurando_) Yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. 

**ATARU:** (_Haciendo una mueca de pervertido_) Eso significa que nosotros tendremos que-. 

**WASHU:** No, yo no he puesto ninguna princesa que salvar. 

**ATARU:** (_Levantando el ceño_) ¡¿Entonces cual es el punto?!. 

(INCONCLUSO)


	10. Side Story: Intervención Divina

* * *

**El Mundo SubReal**  
Escrito por: _Rod M._  
**Side Story:  
_Intervención Divina_**  
Escrito por: _Zen_  
Traducido por: _Hukarovi Yanoki_

* * *

### Oo ###

Ranma maldice otra vez. A este paso, Akane nunca iba a confiar en él. ¡Él solo reclamo la injusticia! ¡Él no había pedido nada de esto! ¡No era su culpa! Pero no importa lo que pasara, Akane siempre parecía encontrar una manera de **culparlo**. 

Ranma troto hacia la localización del próximo poste. Él había tomado un pequeño trabajo este fin de semana poniendo un cerco de postes alrededor del perímetro de un terreno local. Él había esperado poder ganar el suficiente dinero para talvez invitar a Akane a comer. 

La idea, sin embargo, se había desplomado. Ranma había oído que Akane todavía estaba furiosa con él por moverse a una casa llena de mujeres extrañas. No había ayudado que ella hubiera visto a Urd y Nuku en la Televisión. Pero su actitud era más de lo que Ranma podría soportar. Simplemente, no importaba cuántas veces él había peleado por ella, no importaba cuántas veces él había enfrentado la muerte para protegerla, no importaba cuántas veces él había hecho lo imposible sólo para mantenerla a salvo, no importaba cuántas veces él había perdido la oportunidad de una cura a su maldición por ella, Akane no confiaba en él. ¿Dónde esta la justicia en eso?. 

Aun así, él se había comprometido con el trabajo, y había siempre un uso para el dinero. Gruñendo, Ranma levanto el poste y procedió a clavarlo en la tierra. Los maderos estaban un poco desgarbados, tres metros de longitud, y veinticinco centímetros cuadran, pero Ranma había encontrando el trabajo sorprendentemente fácil. Él miro sobre un árbol grande contra el cual estaban apoyándose un mazo, un pico, y una pala. Ociosamente él se preguntó para que eran. 

### OO ###

A las seis de la tarde, Ranma toco el timbre de la puerta de su patrón. Él fue atendido por un sirviente, y le pidió que esperara mientras el señor era llamado. El vestíbulo era de buen gusto en su elegancia, decorado con una simplicidad severa que Ranma encontró extrañamente satisfactoria. Él había llevado una vida simple, y aunque le gustaba tener cosas, él no era impresionado por chucherías y posesiones extravagantes. 

Notando la caligrafía que posaba sobre la pared de la alcoba, Ranma sonrió. Tú tenía que respetar a un hombre que daba la bienvenida a otros a su casa con una cita de Sun Tzu. 

"Aaah, muchacho," La voz de un hombre mayor sobresaltó a Ranma un poco. Él se movía muy sigiloso para su avanzada edad. Él se volvió para ver al anciano que le sonreía. "¿Y a qué hora debo esperarlo mañana?" 

"¿Mañana?" Ranma preguntó, desconcertado. 

"Para poner el resto de los postes." 

"¿Usted tiene **más** de ellos?" 

El hombre parpadeo y miro a Ranma por encima de sus gafas. "Mi muchacho, hay ciento veinte de esos postes que necesitan ser puestos." 

Ranma asintió. "Sí señor. Ciento veintisiete, que yo encontré. Todos están en los lugares marcados, puestos a dos metros, justo como usted dijo." 

"¿Tú los pusiste **todos**?" 

"Sí señor." 

"¡Esto tengo que verlo. Si dices la verdad, te pagaré el doble de la cantidad convenida!" 

Juntos ellos dejaron la casa para inspeccionar el trabajo de Ranma. El anciano miró fijamente, una mirada de puro asombro en su rostro. Todos y cada uno de los postes estaban en su lugar apropiado, y derechos. "¡No lo creo!" Él contuvo el aliento. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Yo no veo por qué no. Fue un trabajo fácil." 

Una suave carcajada. "Por favor perdona a un hombre viejo su escepticismo, mi muchacho. Los buenos trabajadores son tan difíciles de encontrar en estos días. Venga y yo le pagaré por su labor." El anciano se dirigió de regreso a la casa con Ranma siguiéndolo. Un tono de diversión se noto en su voz cuando él continuó. "Simplemente una cosa más. Cuando yo le dije '**póngalos a dos metros**', quise decir que los pusiera con dos metros de su longitud **sobre** la tierra." 

Ranma parecía apenado. "Oh." 

### OO ###

Darien estaba sentado sobre uno de los sofás, leyendo un periódico, mientras Kyousuke estaba sentado en otro, limpiando el lente de una de sus cámaras con una tela especial. La bolsa de las cosas de Kyousuke ocupó una lugar en el suelo, y su equipo regado encima de la mesa del café. En el lado opuesto de Kyousuke, Ranma hacia ejercicios de estiramiento. 

Cuando Ranma terminó su calentamiento y empezó con la próxima rutina, Ataru entro. 

"Hey, ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?" El pervertido preguntó. "Yo pensé que saldrías con esa prometida tuya..." 

Ranma hizo una mueca. "Naw... ella esta enfadada conmigo otra vez. Yo definitivamente no necesito ese tipo de agravante." 

"Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué no invitas a salir a alguien más?" 

"**Tiene** que estar bromeando. Además, ¿A quién invitaría?" 

"Bueno, tienes tres prometidas más..." 

"NO me lo recuerdes... y son DOS prometidas más." Ranma parecía considerarlo por un momento. "Nahh... si le pregunto a cualquiera de ellas, Akane realmente me **mataría**. Ella siempre está enfadada, y eso la llevaría al limite." 

"Sabes... no lo entiendo..." Ataru meditó. "Quiero decir, ¿Por qué ella siempre se enfada por eso, si ella no quiere casarse contigo en primer lugar?" 

Ranma suspiró. "Rayos, si yo lo supiera." 

"Bien, allí **están** las otras chicas... tú siempre puedes preguntarle a esa linda camarera pelirroja de Akie." 

"¿Te refieres a Nuku Nuku?" 

"No, la **otra**... esa candente pelirroja de la trenza." Un tono de celos se notaba en la voz de Ataru. "Ella realmente esta loca por ti..." 

Ranma parecía nervioso. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?" 

"Bueno, en primer lugar", intervino Kyousuke, mientras todavía limpiaba un lente, "Ella siempre está saliendo furtivamente de tu cuarto por las tardes." 

"¿Ella... lo hace?" Ranma palideció.. "Ustedes están imaginando cosas." 

Kyousuke sonrió abiertamente. "No, tengo pruebas." De un bolsillo de su estuche fotografico, él saco un par de foto y las puso sobre la mesa. Las fotos eran de Ranma-chica, todavía vestida en el uniforme de Akie, pasando a través de la ventana del cuarto de Ranma en el segundo piso. 

Mirando las fotos incriminatorias, Ranma suspiró. "Tengo que presentarte a Nabiki. Ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien." 

Agarrando una de las fotos, una mueca lujuriosa cruzo por la cara de Ataru. "¡Vaya, pequeño **suertudo**!." 

Ranma tragó. "¡Realmente! ¡No es lo que parece!" 

"Seguuuuuro, no lo es," Ataru le guiño conspiratoriamente. "No te preocupes, hombre. Nosotros no le diremos a nadie. ¿Eh, Kyousuke?" 

"Nuestros labios están sellados" Convino él. 

Ranma pensó rápidamente. "¡Realmente! Miren, chicos... verán... ella es mi prima." 

"¿Tu prima?" 

"Sí. Su nombre es Ranko. Ella no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir, así que le permito quedarse en mi cuarto en las noches. Sólo es hasta que ella pueda encontrar un lugar donde vivir... Yo simplemente no podría echarla a la calle, ¿Verdad?" 

Ataru lo miró de reojo y dijo, "Hey, hombre, simplemente dile que puede quedarse en **mi** cuarto. ¡Yo cuidaré de ella!" 

"Yo no **pienso** así" Ranma gruó. 

"¿Por qué no?" Gimoteo el libertino. "¡Tú tienes a todas esas otras chicas tras de ti! ¡No seas tan egoísta!" 

"¡Hey! ¡Ahora eso no fue **mi** idea! ¡Yo no pedí por ninguna de ellas!" 

"¿Me estas diciendo," El tono de Ataru era de incredulidad, "que tú tienes a todas esas hermosas mujeres tras de ti, y **no** te gusta?" 

"Realmente no es tan genial", Ranma dijo miserablemente. "Yo quiero decir que supongo es adulador y todo, pero es mucho más problemas que diversión. Créanme." 

Ataru pensó sobre eso por un momento. "Extrañamente, te creo. Yo puedo ver tu punto", Él dijo por fin. "Las cosas se pusieron más locas desde que Lum llego, pero seguro no más **divertidas**..." 

Ranma asintió. "Loco es la palabra correcta. Y todos quieren culparme a **mi**. Akane me golpea cuando ella piensa que yo he hecho algo malo, que es prácticamente todo el tiempo... Ryouga y Kuno quieren golpearme por lastimar a Akane, Mousse quiere golpearme por robarle a Shampoo... sólo no parece haber un fin a ello. Nadie quiere ser solo mi **amigo**." 

"Sí... sé lo que quieres decir..." Dijo Ataru en voz baja. "Y yo que pensé que era el único." 

Ranma miro a Ataru curiosamente, mientras esperando que él continuara. Cuándo Ataru permaneció en un poco característico silencio, él incitó, "¿Oh?" 

Agitándose fuera de su súbita lasitud Ataru sonrieron débilmente. "Sí. Lum me electrocuta cada vez que **veo** a otra chica, Shinobu me golpea por lo mismo, Megane y su grupo me golpean si hago llorar a Lum, y las cosas son peores cuando intento hacerla feliz. Entonces hay esta Mendou... créeme, yo sé justo por lo que tú estás pasando." 

"Lo dudo", Ranma murmuro bajo su respiración. En voz alta él dijo, "Siento oír eso." 

Darien terminó de leer su periódico, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. En el camino, él le dio una sección del periódico a Ranma. "Aquí. Esto podrían ayudarlos a los dos", Él dijo. Darien se alejo agitando su cabeza tristemente. "Y pensé que **yo** tenía problemas de pareja..." 

Ranma miro el periódico y frunció el seño. Había un anuncio remarcado con un circulo en los clasificados. Sobre su hombro, Ataru leyó en voz alta; "Grupo de apoyo para las víctimas de abuso doméstico - Reuniones todos los lunes, Centro Cívico de Nerima. Llamar para más información." 

Ranma y Ataru se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. "Noooooo", Ellos dijeron al unísono. 

Ataru se encogió de hombros. "Yo podría soportarlo mejor, si mis padres no me odiaran." 

Recordando a su padre, y sus métodos '**únicos**' de entrenamiento, y a la madre que él probablemente nunca vería de nuevo como un hombre, Ranma se estremeció. "Rayos, **no** me hagas empezar a hablar sobre los padres." Él hizo una pausa por un momento. "Demonios, esto es deprimente. Vamos a la cocina a comer algo." 

"Voto por eso", Ataru dijo, recuperando el animo. El par camino a través de la puerta, y hacia el refrigerador. "Mira, Ranma... si tú quiere **mi** consejo, lo que necesitas es terminar con esa violenta prometida tuya..." La voz de Ataru resonó a través del sonido de las botellas y recipientes siendo sacados de la nevera. "Tú eres duro, hombre, pero no indestructible. ¡Si ella no te comprende, al demonio con ella!" 

"¿Comprenderme? Yo diré que ella no me comprende - ella siempre me llama fenómeno, idiota y pervertido. ¡No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo, o nada! ¡Ella simplemente es tan injusta!" 

"¡Exactamente! ¡Simplemente porque me gustan las chicas eso no me hace un pervertido! ¡Y tú tampoco!" Ataru se puso de pie y le pasó una botella de cerveza de raíz a Ranma. "¡Tú puedes sostenerte a ti mismo, hombre! ¡Dile a ella que se borre! ¿Tú no la necesitas si ella no te quiere, correcto?" 

"Bueno..." 

"Oh vamos. Hay esta es chica china sobre la que estabas hablando... Ella parece como una buena opción." 

"¿Shampoo?" 

"Sí, ella. ¿Te ama, verdad? La manera como ella siempre esta mirándote..." 

Ranma parecía dudar... "Lo se. Tal vez ella me quiere. Pero no estoy tan seguro. Nunca puedo decir lo que ella realmente está pensando." 

"Bueno entonces, que tal tu **primera** prometida... la cocinera de okonomiyaki; ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?" 

"¿Qué, te refieres a Ukyo?" 

A la mención de '**Ukyo**', Urd que había estado sentada en la mesa de la cocina solo jugueteando con su collar, hablo. "Él tiene un punto", Ella señalo. "¡De lo que tú has dicho, ella por lo menos, **quiere** casarse contigo!" 

Ranma resopló. "Con excepción de Akane, **todas** quieren..." 

"Ranma, mírame." 

Ranma se encontró a si mismo perdido en la profundidad del par más increíble de ojos que él había visto alguna vez. Urd le sonrió y su voz se puso casi hipnótica. Parecía llevar un fondo especial, una urgencia que golpeó contra su conciencia como un trueno. 

"Después de todo," Ella dijo, "¿No es '**Ukyo**' tu mejor amiga?" 

"Sí, ella lo es, pero..." 

"Y no ha estado ella allí cada vez que tú necesitaste a un amigo?" Urd interrumpió. 

"Sí, pero..." 

"¿Y ella ha intentado golpearte todo el tiempo como las otras?" 

"No, no **todo** el tiempo, pero..." 

"¿Y ella te alimenta cuándo tienes hambre?" 

"Sí, pero..." 

"¿Y ella te ha intentado narcotizar alguna vez?" 

"No, pero..." 

"¿Y tú piensas que ella es linda, correcto?" 

"Sí, pero..." 

"¿Pero qué?" Presiono la Diosa de cabello platino. "Eso seguro suena como amor para mí." 

Ranma no tenía nada que decir a eso. ¿Después de esperar por el latir en su cabeza para aclarar un poco, y unos momentos de intensa consideración, él preguntó, "¿Tú realmente piensas así? Yo quiero decir... nunca pensé en ella realmente de esa manera antes..." 

El tono de Urd era bajo... imponente. "¿Entonces no es tiempo ya de que lo hagas? La chica te dio diez años de su vida. Eso es suficiente prueba para cualquiera, ¿No lo crees?" 

"Yo supongo que si, pero..." Ranma dijo, perdido en el pensamiento. Lo que Urd había dicho tenia sentido. Él se preguntó por qué nunca lo había visto antes. Era ahora todo tan obvio. Todo lo que necesito era a alguien que le mostrara esa perspectiva. Como ultima resistencia el pregunto. "¿Estas segura...?" 

Urd le dio a Ranma la mejor de sus sonrisas. "¡Claro que estoy segura! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Yo soy la Dio... Esta clase de cosa son mi especialidad!" 

Ranma pensó sobre eso, antes de tomar una decisión. "¡Tienes razón!" Él dijo, azotando un puño en su palma abierta. "Lo haré. ¡Si voy a casarme con alguien, entonces que sea con alguien que quiere casarse conmigo! Cuando salgamos de este lugar, iré con Ukyo, y será '**_¡Sayonara Akane!_**'" 

Ataru le sonrió abiertamente y dijo, "Allí. ¿Lo ves? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" 

"¡Puedes apostarlo!" Ranma dijo. "¡Gracias, Urd. Muchas gracias!" 

Mientras Ranma saltaba feliz fuera de la cocina, Urd suspiró. Mirando una tarjeta arrugada en su mano, ella murmuró en voz baja, "Bien. **Esa** fue una asignación fácil. ¡Disfruta tu deseo, señorita!" Urd lanzo la tarjeta lejos mientras ella se dirigió hacia su cuarto. 

Se leía en la tarjeta, "Ucchan Okonomiyaki Ya" 

### OO ###

**Epílogo:**

"Bien, en lo que respecta... gane de nuevo." 

"¡Tu hiciste trampa!" 

"¡No es cierto!" 

"¡Ese fue un truco sucio! ¡Se supone que tú eres de los '**buenos**'!" 

La diosa sonrió serenamente a través de la mesa de juego... Ella era encantadora, vestida simplemente en una túnica de manto azul y pantalones oscuros, una vestimenta casi masculina que no hizo nada por esconder su estupenda figura. Su pelo largo, castaño atado atrás con un gran listón blanco. El diamante azul en su frente hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con entretenimiento. "Realmente, ahora, tú sabes mejor de eso. ¡Ese fue un movimiento perfectamente legal!" 

Su compañera, era una delgada pero muscular demonio con el pelo corto oscuro. La corta túnica amarilla que ella llevó dio énfasis a su buena figura atlética de muslos, y la faja suelta le permitió colgar abierta al frente. Cubriendo sus firmes pechos lo suficiente para reunir los requisitos de decencia, pero sólo apenas. Ella habría sido linda, si no fuera para la expresión de enfado que torcía sus rostro. 

"¡No lo fue! Esa fue Intervención Divina!" Ella gruó de nuevo enfadada. "¡Él era **mío**!" 

"¡Oh por favor!" La Diosa respondió. "¡Tú eres solo una mala perdedora! ¿Recuerdas el último juego? ¡Yo también estaba ganando ese, así que tu lo MATASTE a **él** para que no lo ganara!" 

"¡Huh! ¡Yo **aun** digo que usar a otra Diosa es trampa!" 

"Uhmmm... Disculpen..." Dijo una voz tímida. 

"¿Qué quieren USTEDES?" Diosa y demonio gruñeron a las recién llegadas. Las recién llegadas. Eran dos, una diosa con el pelo largo púrpura, y un ajustado vestido de seda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y la otra una demonio en un leotardo negro con motivos florales. 

"¡Hey! ¡Tú aun no terminas **ese** trabajó! ¡Nosotras solo queríamos saber si podíamos unir en el próximo juego!" 

"Oh, que rayos", Dijo el primer demonio. "Traigan algunas sillas. Ukyo, si tú reacomodas el tablero, yo iré a conseguir algunas bebidas y bocadillos para todas." 

La diosa sonrió y empezó a asentir de acuerdo cuando un pensamiento la golpeó. "Sabes que, Akane... TÚ prepara el tablero, y mejor yo haré los bocadillos esta vez." 

EOF. 

Zen no Itan-sha 


End file.
